Elemental Force
by Agent66
Summary: A new visitor in the system is seeking the "five elements of power." Little does our staff know he's not what he seems or is looking for what they think. *COMPLETED!* Check reviews, even if you have reviewed, for a special note from the author!
1. Introduction

Hey there, folks! Yes, yes it's me, back again! I have got to thank EVERYBODY for egging me on and supporting and because of that, I've got two treats for you! Number one is, I'm getting the big Beginnings Saga novel underway. All I have to do is do a little fixing on Memories and Survival and of course write those special extras I promised and I'll put that up for you. Now surprise number two is the reason I'm writing. Yep, you guessed. Story number six in the saga! YAY! Now, I'm gonna need your guys' help. I have somewhat of a vague idea of this story, but man, y'all have to guide me. I got some wonderful Roscoe/Sabrina feedback and follow ups from Survival and I'm toying with that, but for now, check out this introduction and the first chapter and give me a holla, either at my email address or in the reviews, which I check daily. Cause I love y'all! 

WMG   


**Elemental Force******

**Introduction/Prologue**   


They are from the Net. Through cities and systems, they come to one place. Mainframe. A small system in a bunch of larger ones in the large Net, but somehow this little city has its share of downfalls and heartache. it is also home to some of the most intriguing and extraordinary sprites. These sprites have overcome viruses, games, travel, deletion, bugs, guardians, and who knows what else they may encounter. Mainframe is also host to some very special children, children who, though seem childlike, have seen their fair share of destruction and turmoil. 

This is their story. 


	2. Chapter One: Chip

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter One: Chip**   
**** ****

Okay. So I know what my parents said about coming to Lost Angles, but I couldn't help it. How could I resist the eerieness of it or even the fun of all that twisty, turny stuff. And yes, I know Hexadecimal lives there and all, but ugh! I was bored! Oops, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, it was a bright second in Mainframe, the place I live. Things just weren't the same, I tell you. It was all quiet, nothing interesting was happening, not at all. My older sister Sabrina was in the Super Computer, learning to be a guardian and my older cousin Kit was there too learning to be a scientist. My uncle Enzo and his girlfriend were planning their wedding. I still can't believe he actually asked her to marry him. 

Sprites. I won't get them. 

Anyway, he was busy, so were my parents, and so was Uncle Bob. He was in this game that was sitting in Beverly Hills. That's where my parents were too, so they basically left me at the mercy of Cecil, the annoying and obnoxious waiter at my Aunt Dot's restaurant. He thinks I'm trouble anyway, so I just left. He's such a dipswitch, I'm surprised he's still moving around. Well, that's how I got to L.A. I was bored out of my processor and needed an adventure. My aunt's always saying I'm like my dad, always wanting adventure and having the circuits to seek it out. Well, she didn't say it like that, but my dad did.   
So, I was cruising on my zipboard around L.A., just cruising mind you, when I fell through a classic Hexadecimal hole. Hex is our registered virus. Yeah. You heard right. Virus. And registered. Hey, she's not half bad when you hang out with her. my mom likes her and I think my uncle had a crush on her when he was little. Hey, now that she's a sprite like us, she's not half bad looking. I mean, my mom's prettier, so's Aunt Dot, but Hex is right up there. So like I said, I was cruising and I fell through a Hex hole. Normally, if you get caught in one of those things, you aren't necessarily taken to her lair, but that second I just landed there, right? I'm fast though, so I didn't fall on my head, like my dad and uncles do when they get here. So, I'm standing around in her dark, creepy lair. 

Hey, I like Hex, but her lair jags me out. 

It was brighter than usual, more light was coming from a weird painting she had just done, featuring my Uncles Bob and Enzo, and her tea set wa already out in the middle of the room. You're always expected to have some tea with Hex. It's just something you have to do. I don't like it myself, very girlie, but it's better than being blasted another bitmap through your stomach, yeah? Well, unlike usual, Hex was no where to be seen. Even Scuzzy, her cat like thing, wasn't here around. Now, I'm pretty brave for a 0.7, but even this was scary. I've never been in the lair by myself before and not knowing where anyone was...well, it was jaggy. And on top of that, you can't get out unless Hex _lets _you out, so I was basically stuck here until I could find her.   
I took a few steps and looked around, not really seeing anything out of the usual, but then I saw her. She was laying behind her throne chair and was curled in a little ball. Next to her was Scuzzy, but even he didn't look okay. His little glass tv thing was broken and he looked to be asleep or knocked out, I wasn't too sure. But back to Hex...dude, she didn't look so hot. On closer inspection, I saw that she was moving at least, shaking really, but her eyes were closed and she had a crack or a scratch or something on her forehead. "Hex?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. I wasn't sure if I should touch her or not cause of her condition, but she really did look bad. 

"Hex? Are you okay?" I asked again. 

She didn't even answer me. I could see her lips moving, but she wasn't saying any words. I looked her over quickly, wishing I had my sister's paralyzing nails about now. That way, Hex could go to sleep and not be in pain. But I didn't and when I looked her over, I saw little specks of energy around her. And it wasn't just energy like from a cut, but it looked pretty recent and pretty bad. And worse yet, it was like trail led from her to somewhere near her looking glass. Standing up, I could even see the trail led straight behind the mirror, but yet I didn't want to move. I had heard about what happened the last time something had come from Hex's looking glass and that was bad. Very bad. It had basically destroyed Mainframe and no one had been the same since.   
Even though I could easily get eaten or attacked and even though I could easily get in trouble for even being here, I had to find out what was behind that mirror. Taking one last look at Hex, I slowly made my way over. I was trying to be careful as to not step in any kind of energy that lay on the floor, I made my way to the mirror. I saw my reflection and gulped. I was really little! if this thing was really big,_ I'd _be in_ big _trouble. But I took the plunge. Stepping away slightly, I peered around the mirror.   
I'm not sure what the thing was, but it didn't look friendly and I almost had an accident in my pants. All I know was that I moved my bitmap as fast as I could. Way too fast apparently, cause somehow I was able to get out of Hex's lair and back onto the streets of Lost Angles. My heart was pounding so loud, I bet it was making vibrations on the little island. I looked back at the lair and smiled a little. Man, I'm so glad I'm so fast. But I wouldn't even have known if it hadn't been... 

_Sabrina still couldn't believe it.___

_ She now sat in a booth with her parents and all six pairs of eyes were glued to the little boy who sat at the Diner bar. Even Matrix and AndrAIa were speechless. It was just like when they found out about Sabrina. It had all started really when Chip was initialized. He appeared to be a relatively normal baby, but so did Sabrina until she hit 4 hours. For Chip, it had been two hours younger than his sister when his family started to notice how different he was. Not different, just** fast. **As a baby, he could hardly be caught, he'd move so fast out of their grasp. And then as a toddler, running to keep up with him was hard enough. But it wasn't until that second ,four hours later, when the boy was 6 hours compiled that his family knew something was definitely up._   
_ Sabrina had come home for a vacation from the Academy, sending Kit's warmest hellos and regards with her. It had been easy living away from home when her cousin was just on the other side of the city and with the added addition of Roscoe Bettyoskin to the incoming cadet roster, Sabrina couldn't happier. But the happiest place she was, was when she came back home. This time, she had come back just microseconds before she predicted a game was landing in Floating Point Park. So, she, her mother and father headed out towards the park, not knowing that her baby brother, Chip, was playing with Frisket in the park. And of course, needing adventure, the boy didn't think twice about getting out of the way of the game as it landed on top of the family._   
_ Chip had gotten a lecture when the cube had settled over them, by not only his parents, but his sister too. The boy seemed genuinely sorry, especially after the look he got from his father. Matrix had only just now started teaching his son the way of games and doing a lesson in one when they hadn't gone over basics yet really ticked him off. Not to even mention the very fact that Chip was not allowed in games until he was much older. None the less, the game had to continue, despite the family unease. The family now stood on a soft grass field with a dirt track squared center to their left.___

_"Standard race game, folks." Sabrina announced, after sensing the game stats. "This is level one and we have to beat the User in two levels in order to win."___

_"That's it?" Chip asked, disappointed.___

_His family looked at him sternly.___

_"Level two is a rely race and three is...something." AndrAIa supplied. "I can't tell what though."___

_"Me either." her daughter agreed.___

_"Let's Reboot and see what we got." Matrix said, reaching for his icon.___

_ In one swift motion, the family was engulfed in the sparkling green light. When it lifted, they were dressed in black track shorts and white muscle shirts for Chip and Matrix. AndrAIa and Sabrina wore matching white sports bras. "This seems too easy to me." Matrix sighed. "Who wants to go first?"___

_Right as AndrAIa was going to volunteer, Sabrina replied, "Why not let Chip go? He look eager."___

_Indeed the boy was eager. Raising his hand in the air, like he had been taught in school, he grinned when his sister had noticed him.___

_"No." both of their parents said, the idea of Chip running and possibly losing this race, wasn't an option.___

_"Aw, let the kid run." Sabrina insisted, seeing her brother on the verge of tears. Coming in closer to them, she whispered, "What harm can it do if he does one game?"___

_"He could lose this one game, Sabrina." was her father's answer.___

_"Give the kid a chance." she retorted. "He could actually win. Not that I'm saying he will, but he could."___

_ Matrix and AndrAIa looked at each other in concern, but relented when Matrix nodded his head towards the starting line. Chip, all smiles, rushed over to take his place on the starting line. The User, a tall, lanky character wearing green track shorts and a matching muscle shirt just looked over at Chip and laughed. The boy stood up and glared at the User.___

_"How long's this race?" Matrix asked.___

_"Two laps around this track." replied Sabrina. She looked at her parents and said, "Come on. Surely the little squirt can get through two laps without screwing it up."___

_"Don't talk that way about your brother, Sabrina." AndrAIa chastised. "Of course he'll do a good job."___

_"Sure he will." the teen joked, seeing the looks on her parents' faces.___

_ The starter pistol went off and the User took off down the track. Chip hung back and watched as the User got further and further away from him. "Chip!" exclaimed his family, shocked that he would give the user that much of a lead. Chip turned and smiled at them before turning back to watch the User. He was almost to the other side but seemed to be slowing down when he didn't see his competition next to him. Chip smiled. He had wanted to do this for some time now. He wasn't sure if his family knew, but he had discovered the coolest thing while doing track during recess..._   
_ Watching the User carefully, Chip finally took off from his starting position and in no time had caught up and** passed **the User, who was already on the other side of the track. Chip passed the starting and was his second lap when he passed the User again. He skidded to a stop when the time keeper announced the winner and then declared a new record time. Chip smiled at his family, who were still sitting on the team bench, mouths open and shock.___

_"Did you...?" Sabrina sputtered. "Did you see...?"___

_"Yeah." her parents mumbled.___

_And they had been like that since.___

_ Even when the game ended and Sabrina had challenged her brother to a race, Matrix and AndrAIa were still shell shocked. Sabrina had a head start and had taken off on her zipboard. Chip just watched and waited and then followed her. Sabrina wasn't sure what happened, but there she was in the lead and then she saw Chip go past her and hit the Diner door, a good five to ten feet ahead of her. She had taken a booth and just watched as her brother sat and played video games on their father's organizer that he had left on the bar.___

_"So..." she started, her eyes never leaving the boy. "Should we tell Phong?"___

_"Of course." AndrAIa said, she too watching her son. "I mean, this is totally random, don't you think?"___

_"More random than our daughter predicting game cubes?" Matrix asked off hand.___

_"Touché, Dad." Bri joked.___

_***_ __

_"Interesting."___

_ That was really all Phong could say about the matter. The wise sprite did think it was very de ja vu when he saw the family of four come into his office and have three of them pull him over to the side. "So you say Young Chip's speed is incredibly fast?"___

_"Not incredibly fast, like say Dad on his bike." Sabrina corrected. "We're talking mega-fast! Like Web creature looking for food fast."___

_"You should've seen him in the game, Phong." Matrix added. "Even the User was shocked!"___

_"Hmmm..." Phong murmured, watching the young sprite follow the nulls he had in a glass case. "Sabrina, do make sure your brother doesn't hurt himself or the nulls over there, would you?" he asked sweetly.___

_Sabrina started to turn, but then stopped. "Why do I have a feeling I've been given busy work so you can guys can have an adult conversation?"___

_AndrAIa shrugged her shoulders. "Why do fools fall in love?' she quipped. At Sabrina scowl, she said, "Go watch your brother please."___

_ The girl turned and headed towards her brother, who was just about to put his hand inside that glass case full of nulls. Phong brought his fingers to his lips and thought for a nano. "Remember when I told you I would look into Sabrina's special talent?" he asked.___

_Matrix and AndrAIa looked at each other. "Yeah," Matrix replied. "That was like days ago."___

_"Well, I must admit, your case was hard to discifer." the wise sprite replied. "You see, the case of Young Christopher was fairly easy. I could trace his powers back to Bob, but for Sabrina and now Chip, it has taken me a while, but I think I come to a solution."___

_"Which would be...?"___

_"I have often thought your time in the games had somehow affected you more than you had realized."___

_ Phong caught the strained looks between the couple, silent memories going through their minds. "I am sorry, my children, for bringing that up..." Matrix waved his hand, quieting the sprite. "It is my belief that perhaps game time had affected you in other ways than just emotionally and physically."___

_"You mean that somehow game time messed up our codes in some way?" Matrix asked, a bit concerned.___

_"Not messed up, Enzo," AndrAIa replied, a thoughtful look on her face. "Altered. That could explain why Chip's so fast. He must be running on game time or something. Somehow it effects his speed. How, I don't know, but..."___

_"Interesting analysis, AndrAIa." Phong nodded. "I too thought the same thing. It seems with game time spending up your compile time, it must have changed your codes in some way."___

_"So that when we come back in normal time, we've only been away for like an hour." AndrAIa surmised.___

_"So that could explain why Sabrina can predict where the games land and why Chip's so fast?" Matrix asked, a bit confused.___

_"Precisely." Phong replied. "Of course, this is just a theory. We'd have to do extensive testing in order to find the true cause, something I am not willing to put any of our children through."___

_"Quite right."___

_ AndrAIa turned to looked at both her children. Both were looking through a beaker that had been set up near the table by the caged nulls. The game sprite couldn't predict what kind of life they would have, but it would certainly be an interesting one. So far, Sabrina's abilities had proven vital to the Mainframe Staff. She couldn't image how Chip's talent would play a part..._   
__

  
__


	3. Chapter Two: All For the Power

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Three: All For the Power**   
****

It was night in the system of Servo, but it wouldn't have mattered to the residents that lived there. The city was extremely quiet and no one appeared to be out, even though it wasn't yet time for curfew. Footsteps echoed from a nearby shop, as a tall skinny sprite walked from inside to the paved concrete on the street. He was fairly tall, with short red hair and bright green eyes. He looked around the quiet streets and sighed. 

He hadn't found what he wanted in this system. 

He scratched his neck and proceeded to step over a small binome body that seemed to be flickering into deletion as he walked past. As he continued walking, he stepped over more fading bodies, some sprites, some binomes. He ignored them as he walked into the bar across the street. Even in the bar, he stepped over at least fifty flickering bodies as he made his way towards the bar. He waited for the bartender before chuckling and hopping over the counter. "Excuse me." he said, stepping over the bartender, a one binome who had a look of shock on his face. The sprite reached for a glass and poured himself an I/O shot, which he promptly downed in one gulp. Replacing the bottle and rinsing off the glass, he again jumped over the counter and made his way back outside.   
In the middle of the street, he looked over his destruction. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He couldn't just have people telling everybody about him. Besides, he was on a mission. A mission that had started since he was initialized. The mission had been slow coming, but now it seemed as though he was getting closer to what he was looking for. He had arrived in this system earlier that second, wanting to talk to the Command.Com. He had told the elderly sprite that he wa looking for a great treasure and hoped to have some rest and get some provisions before he went back out. The leader smiled and offered Servo's hospitality. 

Which the sprite did not return. 

Venturing into the heart of the downtown area, he quickly made a scan of all the residents and came up with nothing. None of them had the power he wanted. It was imperative that he find the five elements of power, in order to sustain his mission. And Servo just didn't have the elements he wanted. So instead of just leaving the system, he destroyed it with one, maybe two blasts. He had rendered the sprites and binomes here helpless and soon, they were all fading into deletion. He smiled, knowing the charge he had gotten from the destruction, but it quickly turned to a frown when he realized the power he_ could _have if he could just find those five elements.   
He had heard about the elements from a read me file that stated somewhere, in the Net or even perhaps the Web, there were five sprites or binomes that harbored the power to keep a virus going for days, weeks even. It was just something to keep him from going random. His real goal was to find and delete all members of the Web Riders clan. He had been successful so far, but one rider eluded him. The one rider he wouldn't stop hunting until he was deleted and had faded away into the distance never to return. 

Interface. 

The leader of the Web Riders had somehow disappeared from the group he should have been leading. None of those disgusting creatures told him where Interface could be found, so he had deleted them. Watched some slowly degrade even more without their protective covering, others he simply just deleted. He couldn't have that kind of...riff raff interfering with his plans and schemes. It had been a long struggle to get rid of all the factions of Web Riders, but he had done it. Well, with the exception of the leader Interface. But that's why he was looking for those five elements. As a hobby to sustain him during his quest of energy, sweat, and tears. But the more he looked for the one known as Interface, the more he got into finding the elements. 

He needed to find them. 

He had gone to who knows how many systems searching, scanning the citizens there, hoping that one or more could be the one he was looking for. And always, always, he would come up empty. He hadn't destroyed all the systems, but he had most. Those at been at the time of extreme anger and frustration. But this time, Servo had just been because. Because he could. Because they were there. That was the reason. The sprite sighed again, now standing in an empty street._ Nothing here now_, he thought. Raising his hand, he made a tear and a quick portal and left the system of Servo. 

*** 

Bored. 

The self proclaimed Queen of Chaos was currently sitting in her throne, bored to tears. The one thing she missed about not having her brother around was that the system was just utterly boring without him. Oh, every now and then, they would get something exciting, like the bug incident or Kit's kidnapping or even her brother's return to the system. But then, the Mainframe Staff would take care of the problem and it was back to Boredom's Ville for the ex-virus turned sprite.   
Hexadecimal really couldn't take much more of this. Here she was, all dressed up and with no where to go, and nothing interesting was happening in the system. Her pet Scuzzy came rolling up to her, the same bored look on his face as well. Hex frowned upon seeing him and the familiar suddenly was afraid for his own safety. "Scuzzy, there's nothing to do." she said plainly, getting a somewhat relieved sigh from the pet thing. Her face brightened as she summoned her looking glass. "Let's see what's going on in the city." she said, casting her hand about to reveal a picture.   
It was inside the Diner, where Matrix and AndrAIa sat eating lunch. Their son, Chip sat at the bar trying to get an extra cherry in hiss energy shake. "Chip, what are you doing?" AndrAIa asked, seeing the boy's body on top of the counter. "I'm trying to get..." he struggled to say, but was quickly shushed by Cecil, the waiter and now manager of the restaurant. 

"And vhat do ve think ve are doing?" he asked, in his normal huffy tone. 

The boy sat back on his stool and looked up. "I_ vas _about to get myself another cherry." he retorted, much to his mother's disgrace. 

"Enzo, could you come here for a moment?" she asked, using her son's_ real _name. 

Chip cringed, knowing he was in big trouble. "Yes, Mom." he said, sliding off the stool and walking over to his parents' booth. 

"Sit." they instructed him, to which the boy followed. 

"Boring!" exclaimed Hex, waving her hand so the scene went away. She changed scenes, this time to the Principal Office's armory closet. "Oh my!" she said, a look of shock, soon turning into one of amusement. 

Inside the armory, Enzo Matrix and his girlfriend Alexandria Hewlett were locked in a passionate kiss up against one of the shelves. Alex had just recently returned from a teaching gig at the Guardian Academy, just a few minutes after she had graduated from there herself. She and Enzo's niece, Sabrina, had been shopping and seeing the familiar sights of the Academy before Alex had to return. After walking down the hall to the Command Center, she was accosted by Enzo, who quickly dragged her into the armory and kissed her. 

Breaking the kiss, Alex giggled, saying, "I guess you missed me, huh?" 

"Like crazy." he murmured, going in for another kiss. 

Breaking this one, Alex replied, "You know we're going to get caught in here. Like last time." 

"Last time was in my office." Enzo corrected. "Besides, no one ever comes in here now, except for Matrix and that's only if he's mad. And he's sitting in the Diner eating lunch with Dre, so I think he's in good spirits." 

Alex chuckled and kissed her boyfriend on the nose. "We've really got to get out of here." 

As she started to go, he pulled her back to him. "Before you go," he started, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet black box and handed it to her. "Call it a welcome present." 

Alex gulped, obviously knowing was in the box. "Enzo..." she whispered, opening the box slowly. 

Inside, was a small, but very beautiful diamond ring. A simple gold band with a small diamond in the center. 

"Enzo, is this what I think it is?" she asked. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think I'm going to cry." 

"Nah," he shook his head. "Why not say yes and then kiss me? It's much funner that way." 

"Not as interesting as it started out, ey Scuzzy?" Hex asked, changing the screen once again, disappointing Scuzzy in the first place. He wanted to know how it ended. "Let's look out past this boring, droll little system." 

Another wave of her hand showed the vast systems and cities on the Net. The vibrant colors of purple, pink, blue, green, white all appealed to Scuzzy, who had never left Mainframe in his short life cycle. Hexadecimal picked a system at random to display and got a dark ghost town. Right as she was about to flip to another system, she saw a lone figure in the distance. He was looking over the destruction and quiet that seem to be going on. "Poor boy." Hex replied, suddenly becoming sad. "He looks lonely. Let's invite him over Scuzzy." 

The little pet shook his head repeatedly and tried to show his mistress something wouldn't go well, but the stranger appeared before she had even seen the picture. 

The sprite looked around at his new environment and then at his new rival. He glanced at her, scoping and scanning, all the while appearing to be eyeing her with some sort of admiration. Hex blushed at the attention and gave the sprite a welcoming smile. "Hello, little friend." she replied. "You looked lonely, so Scuzzy and I decided to bring here." 

"And here would be...?" the sprite asked, rising an eyebrow. 

"Why Mainframe, of course!" 

The sprite looked around again. "Your place, I assume?" 

"You know what happens when we assume, don't you dear?" the virus cackled, causing a smile to come to the sprite's face. 

The sprite just smiled. 

A new system. 

A new search. 

And maybe more destruction.   



	4. Chapter Three: New Crisis

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Three: New Crisis**   
**** ****

"What in the Net happened to her?" 

The Principal Office's med unit was a scene of chaos, confusion, and fear. The system's resident virus, Hexadecimal, had been brought to the medical unit for help. A frantic call from Chip Matrix had alerted the med personal and hospital that she was in bad shape. The news was already buzzing around Mainframe about how the virus had been attacked and brought in for medical attention. Some residents were still feeling the sting of her involvement in Megaframe and some till saw the threat of Daemon, even though both incidents happened hours upon hours ago, the mere thought that she was in their vicinity now just scared them, but the fact that she could be seriously hurt caused surprise and even delight at her impending deletion. 

"I found her like that." replied Chip, answering his father's question. "I walked up and there she was, on the floor, all curled up like a baby." 

"And what exactly were you doing in Lost Angles in the first place?" asked AndrAIa. 

Chip gulped. He knew he shouldn't have been there. His parents told him not to go to Lost Angles by himself. "I was bored." he said. "So I just took a zip around and then I landed in Hex's lair and I found her on the ground, along with Scuzzy." He looked up and saw the adults' faces not looking happy. "Hey, I just saved somebody's life here, people!" he exclaimed. "Have some respect!" He watched as his father's metallic spun to the familiar M and glowing red shine. Chip gulped again._ Dad is not too happy right now_, he thought. 

"All right." Dot said. "We'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You did very well, Chip." 

"Thank you, Aunt Dot." the boy said, a small smile coming to his face. "Unfortunately, I have something else to tell you." 

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Bob murmured, with a shake of his head. 

"Well?" Matrix growled. 

"Something was in the lair and I think it had something to do with Hex's attack." he said. "And right now, I have no idea where it is." 

*** 

Phong stood outside the door of the protection chamber. Looking in through the window, he saw Hex's body on the bed, wires and tubes coming from her. He had no idea what was wrong with her and neither did Bob. The two had gone in with the binome doctor as soon as she was brought in, both a little more experienced with viruses and both a little more fearless of the registered virus than the doctors and staff. Both looked her over. It appeared the damaged Chip had seen was just the top of the iceberg. Her outfit was in basic ruins, luckily most of it clung to her body, and she appeared to have burn marks on her hands and chest. The gash across her forehead seemed eerily reminiscent of how Bob had found her after Megabyte had turned her into his personal power slave. 

"She is in a sad state." Phong whispered, as he and Bob did an analysis of her. 

"She appears to be in a coma, Mr. Phong." replied the doctor. "But then again, I'm not very experienced in taking care of a virus." 

"Ex-virus." Bob corrected, smiling at the one binome. "She's healed, but right now...Phong, what do you make of the situation?" 

"I can not tell, Guardian." the wise sprite said sadly. "I can only say that something very powerful could have done this to her." 

Phong now sat in his office, putting the earlier scene and the comment that young Chip had made together. He sighed in disappointment. So, it seemed a new evil had entered into Mainframe and they would have to fight. The wise sprite closed his eyes, remembering each battle the system had been through. Like Dot, he too was getting tired of it. Every time they seemed to find peace, another crisis was upon them. A sad smile graced his lips. If anyone could come against all odds, it was the citizens in his beloved city. But he didn't want to fight anymore. He was getting up in the hours and all fighting did was drain him. 

And it always changed those involved. 

He remembered how innocent Dot and Matrix had been before the Twin City disaster and how it had changed when Megabyte and Hexadecimal had come into the city. After Megaframe, Dot became more hardened and the little sprite known as Enzo became the renegade Matrix. Bob too had changed, from his experience in the Web. He wasn't the happy go lucky guy they had met so many hours ago. And then when Daemon entered the picture, Little Enzo ~the back up copy of his brother Matrix~ changed. His family watched as he fought so hard to keep the identity that his brother had loss with some reward. But when Megabyte came back, Enzo too changed.   
And now, in their recent battle, Christopher 'Kit' Lan had changed. Gone was the young sprite Phong was proud to call his prodigy. Kit was now a man, having gone through a minute in the Ultimate Fighting League. The young man had seen deletion up close and had even deleted a fighter while in the ring, something Phong knew haunted the boy to this second. And Kit's young friend Roscoe, whom was currently involved with Sabrina Matrix, certainly wasn't the sprite he could've been. Phong had only met the teenager through vidwindow, but Phong could sense the turmoil he had been through and how it had changed him. Phong sighed again. With this new threat looming over the system, he only had one thought. 

Which one of the young children in this system would this crisis affect? 

*** 

Dot made a routine on Hexadecimal later in the second. Peering through the window, she could tell the ex-virus was not okay. A flood of turmoil and indecision ranked her. She could still remember everything she had been through with this virus, the culminating straw being Megaframe. But she also remembered how Bob had cured her and how she had saved them from Daemon, not once but twice. And she had helped with getting rid of the bugs not so long ago. Dot knew she'd be criticized for allowing Hex into the Principal Office, but her good side always seemed to win the Command.Com over.   
Thinking of Hex made her think about what had happened to her. Her nephew had said something may have come from her looking glass, but when the med unit came to get the registered virus, it was gone. The young commander was a bit apphrensive about the whole thing. Something extremely powerful would've had to have done this to Hex. And if Hex couldn't stop it...how would they? The possibility of another crisis did not appeal to her at all. She had just gotten her son back, only to have him leave again for the Science Institute. She couldn't do this again, not when they still had Jet, Nikki, and Chip around. She couldn't put them through what Matrix had been through, what Enzo had been through, what Sabrina and Kit had been through. 

She closed her eyes and sighed._ Dear User, not again_, she prayed. _Not again._


	5. Chapter Four: Nikki

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Four: Nikki**

  
  
  
  


"You are in so much trouble, Nikki!" 

That was the sound of my brother, Jet, yelling at him as that window shattered to a gazillion pieces. My scrunched up as I slowly started to back away. Okay. Learned my lesson. Do not play ball in Beverly Hills. Stored, file lock, right there in my processor. I took off at a run, as my brother followed me. We zigged zagged through the alleyway, until I was sure we wouldn't be found. Of course, I know we had to come home at some point during the second, but as for now, I didn't think I could just walk in and surrender to my parents. Cause they'd be pretty mad. This was, after all, the third window I had broken this cycle. 

"Okay." I huffed, trying to catch my breath. "We're gonna lay low for a while and then..." 

"You make this sound like we're on the run!" Jet exclaimed. 

"Um...yeah." I said. "We...kinda are. Unless of course you_ want _to be caught." 

"Aw User, Nikki." he sighed. "Why are you always getting us in trouble like this?" 

"You don't have to follow me around, you know." I snickered. "You do have other friends around, I'm sure." 

He just stood there for a while, hands on his hips, his breathing still a little fast, but doable. I felt bad for the kid. He was my twin after all and I did tend to get us in trouble a lot. But I couldn't help it. I liked having fun. My mom always said I was more like Dad. Jet's like her, kinda like our older brother Kit. He's all reserved, quiet. Well, I guess he's like our dad sometimes. He gets like that time. Reflecting, I think that's what Mom had called it. I know those guys have been through a bunch, hence why telling them about this window would not be in the best interest of them. Not for me either, but I really do have my parents' welfare in mind. 

"So what now?" he asked. 

"How bout some jetball?" I asked, a grin coming to my face. 

"You're kidding." 

"You don't wanna play?" I asked, confused. 

"I'm gonna go home and confess." he said, walking past me. 

I just shook my head. I hated watching him go to the gallows like that and it would probably bite me in the bitmap when I came home, but for now...I was going to have some fun. I took my zipboard and headed over to the new arcade room. I knew I could expect someone I knew there, even if it was my Uncle Matrix and my Dad. But knowing them, they might actually be doing_ work,_ so I decided I'd say hi if they were there. On my way, I saw Jet zipping along to the Diner which our Mom owned. I knew he could've gotten there using his powers, but like Dad and even our brother Kit, he doesn't use them anymore. 

Man, I could still remember when everyone first learned about them... 

_ Kit sighed, looking around at his family. It was a rare occasion when the whole Lan family met for dinner. With Kit currently enrolled at the Science Institute and with Enzo living on his own, dinner tended to be a four member deal. But now, newly turned 1.6 hour old Kit was able to come home and enjoy a home cooked meal._   
_ He took notice at how much his siblings had grown in those short couple of minutes he had been gone. His recent experience in the Ultimate Fighting League often made him think about how many dinners he would miss being away in the Super Computer and how many he could've never known if he had perished in that minute of destitute fighting. But now, he was home. Sitting in his chair, in his apartment, with his family, having a quiet family dinner. Well, a normally quiet family dinner. Jet and Nikki had already started their nightly argument ritual, to which both Bob and Dot had to tell them to stop. Kit just smiled.___

_User, he missed this.___

_ As much as he loved the Institute, he loved his family more. He didn't realize how much he would truly miss them until he had gone to the Super Computer by himself. And even if Sabrina was a pain, at least she was family that he could on a slightly normal basis. But even Sabrina wasn't enough. He missed his family, his parents, his squabbling siblings, his baby cousin, his aunts and uncles...he missed them terribly...but times like these, he was able to save up as much of them as he could. Taking mental pictures of them and remembering the things they had said at the time always made his leave a little better._   
_ At that moment, the twins were at it again. Nikki kept insisting Jet was touching her, an accusation Jet repeatedly denied. "Guys, please..." Bob begged, throwing a glance to Dot, who had her back turned to him. If he didn't get the twins quiet,** he'd **be in trouble come downtime. The two quieted down as Dot came to the table, holding a large plate of food. Wanting a special dinner for her eldest son, Dot was in the Diner kitchen for a once in a week celebration, making Kit's favorite: sub sandwiches and data chips. It may have seemed simple to some, but to them ~especially Kit~ it was extremely special.___

_Right as they were ready, Bob noticed they had forgotten the knife. "Nikki, would you get me that knife on the counter?" he asked.___

_"Sure Daddy." replied the girl.___

_ But instead of getting out her seat to retrieve the forgotten utensil, the girl just opened her hand and pointed it towards the counter. In nanos, the knife flew slowly to her hand. She turned back around, laying the knife on the table, and noticed everyone staring at her, mouths opened. "What?" she asked in confusion. Only Jet spoke.___

_"That was cool." he said, in awe.___

_***_ __

_"Phong, you're never gonna guess what happened!" Bob exclaimed, as he and his family rushed into Phong's office.___

_"Let me guess." the wise sprite, holding up a small hand. "You have just discovered that either Jet or Nikki has some incredible power that you had not seen until this very moment."___

_"Wow." the twins uttered in unison.___

_"He's good, huh?" Kit joked.___

_"Would you like to know which one, Phong?" Dot asked, sarcastically.___

_"I would much rather know how you knew that." Bob said, earning a look from his wife.___

_"Yes, of course I would like to know which one." Phong answered. "And to answer your question, Bob, Matrix and AndrAIa were here to see me earlier with young Chip."___

_Kit raised an eyebrow. "Not another Sabrina." he groaned, half joking, half serious.___

_"No, no." Phong chuckled. "We will discuss it later, my son. But now first. What have you discovered?"___

_"It's this thing Nikki can do." Bob said, his voice showing his excitement. "Go on, sweetie. Show Phong what you did at dinner."___

_ The little girl looked up at her father and back to the small sprite that stood in front of her. She felt downright scared. She thought she had done something very bad or else they wouldn't be standing here right now. Phong rolled over to her and seemed to sense her trepidation and fear. "Hello little one." he said sweetly.___

_"Hello Phong." the girl said, a smile on her face.___

_"It seems you can do something very special." he continued. "Could you show me the special thing you do?"___

_The girl smile widened and she nodded her head.___

_"Do you see that file pad over there?" Phong asked, pointing to a file pad that lay on the sofa. Nikki nodded. "Could you bring that to me?"___

_"Sure Phong."___

_ Nikki held her hand towards the couch and the pad came effortlessly to her palm. Once she had it within her grasp, she handed it to the wise sprite. "Remarkable." Phong whispered, shaking his head. He had never seen anything like this before. But then again, things he had never seen seemed to be happening quite frequently in the system of Mainframe. First, to have Bob download his keytool Glitch into his codes was remarkable to say the least and then for Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket to return to them from the games was bigger on top of that. And the glorious restart and the return of Enzo. Phong thought he had seen everything.___

_Not quite.___

_ When the new generation of miracles happened, he was in shock. First young Christopher inherits his father's powers and then Sabrina is able to predict the landings of game cubes. And now this. The Matrixes' only son could possibly be the fastest sprite in the Net and standing before him, young Phoenix Lan could command things to her will. Phong stole a glance at her twin brother, Jet, who seemed to be furious with the attention given to his sister. The wise sprite figured he would have to wait in order to see the kind of things** this **young boy could do.___

_He wouldn't have to wait long._


	6. Chapter Five: The Coming Destruction

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Five: The Coming Destruction**   
**** ****

Pain. 

Blinding, horrible pain. 

And anger. 

Somewhere in her processor, Hexadecimal was clinging to the memory of the sprite she had welcomed into her lair and who had done_ this _to her. All she knew was that she was in very, very bad shape. Perhaps in worse shape than the time Megabyte used her for her powers. But her dear, sweet brother had paid the price for his insolence. Unfortunately, the ex-virus couldn't say if this new stranger would too pay a price for his hurtful ways.   
She thought back to when it had happened. How she had been basically spying on the sprites in the systems, when she went to check other systems in the Net. There, she had found the young sprite male. He was tall and lean, with medium red hair tied in a ponytail. He was pale, paler than anyone she had ever seen before, but she chalked up to the boy being in shock over what happened. His little system was in ruins and she could sense a virus in the air before she had invited the stranger in. 

That had been her mistake. 

Soon, he was asking her about the system and the residents who lived there. Ever coy, Hex offered the young sprite some tea and that she loved visitors and so on and so forth. That's when she began to get the sense of dread. Even after she had invited the sprite into her lair, she could sense viral energy coming from him. Not thinking anything of it but having a few cups of tea with a cousin or uncle perhaps, she waved off the danger and waited for his reply. 

But he did not reply. 

He asked again about the system's citizens and went into a spiel about finding the elements. When Hex looked at him strangely, he got angry. "Tell me where I can find them." he replied, his eyes turning red with fury. "I know they're here. I can sense them. Now where are they?" 

"What in the good viral name are you talking about?" Hex huffed. "Really darling, if you're going to be so rude in my house, I'll have to ask you to..." 

Hexadecimal remembered very little after that. 

She vaguely remembered the sprite picking her up with such force and throwing her across the room. Not standing for rudeness or bad behavior, the virus charged at the sprite, but was immediately hit with a powerful beam coming from the the man's hand. It took so much out of her, she fell to the floor. Little Scuzzy tried to save his mistress by taking a picture of the criminal, only to smashed by his huge fist. Regaining his composure, the sprite walked over to the virus, weak and nearly unconscious. Placing his hands on her head, a burst of light went from him and into Hex's processor. The registered virus screamed with agony, as the young sprite seemed to smile in satisfaction.   
When he had gotten the information he needed, he left Hex on the floor and was leaving when a presence forced him to hide. Unaware that he had injured Hex severely, with drops of her energy on his hands, the young sprite hid behind the very mirror he had come from. He wanted the uninvited guest to take leave, until he saw who it was. It was him! He smiled as the boy looked Hex over, as well as her pet. Seeing the energy on the ground, he slowly followed the trail to the mirror. The young sprite wanted to test the boy's powers, see if he was the one. 

But not in this form. 

Changing, he leaped at the boy, trying to capture him, but he was too fast._ Perfect,_ he thought, changing back._ He's just the one I'm looking for. Now if only the others were here as well._ Smiling to himself, he quickly left the lair and was outside in the sector they called Lost Angles, the ex-virus' home. Using an internal scan, he over viewed the system he was in. Thanks to the information supplied by Hex, the young sprite could now locate the people he was looking for. 

And destroy this system. 

*** 

"How does it look?" Phong asked, watching the boy walk out of the room. 

Chip wiped his hands with the paper towel and grimaced. With his incredible electronic know how, Phong had asked the young boy to check up on Scuzzy, see if the small pet had gotten a look at his attacker. "It's coming slowly, I can say that." he replied. "That screen of his is totally gone. My Dad said Mr. Pearson didn't have any more, so we'll have to order a replacement and that'll take some time right there. If anything, he's in pretty good shape. Wish I could say the same for his memory." 

"So you were unable to get any information from him?" 

"Phong, this is Scuzzy we're talking about." Chip said, looking at the wise sprite. "It's like talking to Frisket. You're never gonna quite understand him, but at least you can get some info. Not true with Scuzzy. Yes, he did see the attacker's face. Could he tell us who it was? No. We need to get him another screen and like I said, it's gonna take time for that shipment to come in. And that's even on special order." 

The wise sprite sighed. Right now, Scuzzy was the only one to tell them what had happened and who the culprit was. But as Chip had said, without a screen in order to communicate, Scuzzy was useless to them. "Very well." he said, sadly. "Thank you again for your help, young Chip." 

"No file." the boy shrugged. "At least I can say I'm doing community service so Mom and Dad won't delete me for this whole thing." 

Phong chuckled at that. "I promise you, child, you are in safe company." he replied. "But as for this new visitor...tell me, Chip, did you get a good look at him?" 

"I got a good look at his fangs, if that's what you mean." Chip said. "Sorry Phong. I was moving my bitmap at the speed of light. All I can say is he's big, mean, and has the scariest red eyes you've ever seen." Chip paused, thinking of something. "Phong..." he said slowly. "You don't think...I mean, there's no way..." 

"If you are thinking perhaps another virus has entered our mist, young one, I unfortunately share your thought and concern." 

"Dude." he whispered. "Totally not good. Especially when you look at what he did to Hex." 

"That's of course assuming this has happened." Phong said, trying to shake his own fears and worries. 

"Phong..." 

"Please, young Chip." he said. "Let us try to keep this under our hats, if you will. Well, for you at least. Me, I will keep this to myself. We must not start a panic within the city until all our facts are known. Until that time, I'm afraid all we can do is wait and see what happens." 

"I got a bad feeling about this." muttered the boy. 

"As do I, my son." Phong agreed. "As do I." 


	7. Chapter Six: Sabrina

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Six: Sabrina**

  
  


_ No one could even begin to believe the kind of power Sabrina had in her arsenal. It was common knowledge, if not expected, that the first born of Matrix and AndrAIa would have some of her mother's powers, like the paralyzing nails, but no one ever expected this. The girl could predict the landing of the games. She could even tell you when they would be there and where exactly. it did take some time to get used to this. She had known about this since she was a baby, but it wasn't until she could talk that she began telling her parents or uncles that a game was landing. And it wasn't until she learned time that she could say how long the wait would be._   
_ Even Phong, the System Administrator, couldn't explain how the girl could do this. He had a small inkling that it had something to do with Matrix and AndrAIa being in the games for so long, but he couldn't really explain how that worked. The mere fact that AndrAIa couldn't do this same feet also confused the former system leader. With all his knowledge, he couldn't explain this. It didn't take the citizens very long to get used to it though. Sabrina was a well liked sprite, like her mother when AndrAIa had arrived. And by now, the system didn't think **anything** the sprites did was so surprising anymore._   
_ And of course when the girl got older, she was able to use this ability to the benefit of the gamers and to the system. Matrix and AndrAIa had trained almost right from the beginning about games and the dos and don'ts of playing and defending the system and it's sectors. It didn't surprise Mainframe when Bri announced she'd be going to the Guardian Academy one second..._

You know what I love about being a cadet? 

Everything. 

I can't even begin to tell you how much being at the Academy had changed me and like everything I do. Well, it hasn't changed me that much, but it has been great. Of course, when I first left I was trying to be confident and strong, but it was hard. I was leaving everybody. Just like Kit had an hour earlier, I was leaving. I guess it was like this when Enzo left too. He was like the system's kid and all and then we came along and now we were leaving. Yeah, I was sad, but on the other, I was excited too. Like you wouldn't believe. 

But enough about that. 

On that second, I was actually doing homework. I know. Surprised me too. A knock on the door thankfully stopped me and I went to answer it. I smiled as soon as I saw him. Roscoe Bettyoskin had gotten incredibly hot and sexy since being here. Not that he wasn't before. In the three hours I had know him, he was the cutest, sweetest guy I had ever met. And now at 1.7, he was even more so. 

"Hey Tiger." he said, kissing me on the cheek before walking in. 

"I don't believe I said you could come in." I joked, closing the door behind me. 

Roscoe took the chair I was in and smiled. "Come here." he growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me down on his lap. 

We kissed nice and slow. We had just gotten into the habit of it and we couldn't get enough. He's a wonderful kisser, I'll tell you that right now. I had never been kissed the way he kisses me. Not that I'd ever been kissed, but if I had, Roscoe's would make them disappear. Luckily, he was my first kiss and vice versa. "Mmmm." I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. "I was missing that." 

I could feel him chuckle as he whispered, "Not as much as missing you." 

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Ross?" 

"I wanted to see you." he said. "Nothing wrong with that, right?" 

"Not at all." I replied, snuggling deeper against him. 

"Bri?" 

"Ross?" 

"Look at me." I did what he asked, staring lovingly into those gorgeous eyes of his. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?" 

"Well, you like me..." I started, but he stopped me with a smile. 

"It's a lot more than that." he said. Running a hand through my hair, he said, "I love you, Sabrina. Always have. Since that time you bumped into me in those horrid prison cells." 

"Excuse me?" I said, feigning hurt and anger. "I believe it was_ you _sir, who bumped into_ me_!" 

That made him laugh. 

"Either way," he continued. "I've loved you since then. I want you to be my girl." 

I gulped. This was such a big step. Well, for me anyways. Now, don't get me wrong. I love Ross. That time he's talking about? Yeah, I got the love bug then too. And I had to admit, just being friends, especially the way we act, was starting to get to me. "Roscoe, I..." I started, but stopped when I saw the brief look of panic in his eyes. 

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." he said, looking down and releasing me. "I'm probably bothering you..." 

"Ross, now come on!" I said, planting myself firmly on his lap so he couldn't escape. "You know perfectly well I feel the same way." 

"You do?" he asked, all surprised. I just rolled my eyes at him. 

"Of course, silly!" I laughed, hugging him tightly. "I've just...I've never dated anyone..." 

"Either have I." he said, the excitement seemingly coming back to him. "So...are you saying...?" 

Closing the gap between his lips and mine, I whispered, "What do you think?" before kissing him again. 

I'm not sure how long we had been kissing before my Academy appointed organizer started going off. I could tell by the beep it was coming from a family member. That's the other cool thing about the Academy. Not only do they give you organizers to ~duh!~ keep you organized, but they also have it set up for different beeps for different messages. Like on my organizers, I have a nice, friendly, lovely beep for when any of my family calls. The same is true whenever Roscose calls, but he has a sappy love melody going ~so I'm sappy and in love. Leave me alone~ and then I have a low, monotone beep for incoming homework files. And of course, I have a high screeching beep for all those "important message" coming from a teacher or even the Prime himself.   
Anyway, it was the family beep going off and I was just not in a position, nor the mood, to answer it. But Roscoe managed to move the chair so that he could open it for me. All I heard was a some what familiar grunt and clearing of the throat. Breaking the kiss, but still dazing in love land, I turned to see who it was and what they wanted. 

"Oh hi, Daddy." I said casually, turning back to kissing my now and new boyfriend. 

"Daddy!" I shrieked, realizing too late who the person on the other side of the screen was. 

I jumped off of Roscoe, who jumped up as well and nearly out of his skin. Why oh why couldn't Mom have called right then. "Hello Mr. Matrix, sir." Roscoe said, his voice now shaking and sounding like my kid brother. "I was just leaving. I have tons of homework I should be doing because that's why I'm here, sir. Is to work and not...anything else." He gulped and then looked at me, the kind that clearly said, "Please, oh User, don't let your Dad delete me!" 

I smiled calmly and said sweetly, "Goodbye Roscoe." He nodded and bolted out of my room. Turning back to my father, I could tell he had been in a much better mood before calling. "So..." 

"Sabrina..." he growled. Right away I could see this would be a job for Mom to handle. I quickly made a mental note to tell my mother to tell my father I was almost an adult. Almost, but not a little girl. 

"Daddy, now calm down..." I said, already sensing a major blow up here. 

"You are supposed to be there to train and study." he said, clearly being way too upset over this. "Not to...not to...I don't want to _think _what was going on there." 

"Daddy!" I cried, quite scandalized at the implications. "Now first of all, you know Roscoe and you've said he's a wonderful and kind and caring young man." 

"Well, he had been before he started pawing you." he muttered. 

I just rolled my eyes. My Dad. What a pain sometimes. "It is was not what you're thinking." I explained. "Now, I know you know how we feel about each other. And..." I said, stopping anything else from coming out his mouth. "I think you'd be proud to know that I'm a big girl and I can chose the boyfriends I want and..." 

"Boyfriends?!" he exclaimed. 

"Perhaps I should rephrase that." I said, kicking myself for not watching what I said. "Look, I know you called for something other than knowing what was happening in my dorm room. Which is nothing." I corrected, seeing the scared father look take hold again. "So what's processing? Is this bad news? Oh no, is something wrong with Mom?" 

"Calm down." he said, smirking in that oh so scary way of his. "Everything is fine. I think." 

Here, I raised an eyebrow. "All right, Dad." I said. "Spill the Java beans. What's wrong?" 

"Is there any way you can come home?" he asked. 

"I have a break coming up, you know that." I said, still confused as to why he was even asking. "I should be home in like two to three cycles." 

"Make it earlier." he said, grimly. "We might need your help." 


	8. Chapter Seven: Kit

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Seven: Kit**   
**** ****

_Phong couldn't believe it.___

_ In all his days processing, he had never seen anything like it, nor had he thought it possible. It had all started that morning, when Bob had brought his newly initialized son, Christopher, into the Principal Office. The guardian had vidwindow earlier to say he was concerned about his infant son, but he wouldn't say until he could see the wise sprite in person. So, Phong awaited the arrival of the experience guardian and his. When Bob walked in, carrying the little bundle, the two quickly went into a separate examining room.___

_That's when Phong was floored.___

_ Apparently the small infant had inherited his father's powers. Phong knew that downloading Glitch into his own protocols would make for interesting discoveries on Bob's new abilities, but he never thought this. And now, with the knowledge of that, Bob had brought up another thought. Did his wife, Dot Matrix, have some of these abilities as well? The couple had downloaded each other's codes after their wedding ceremony. Could Dot possibly also have inherited Bob's powers? The wise sprite was happily confused, but also concerned. He had never encountered something like this before, therefore he was unsure what to do about it._   
_ Of course the possibility of examining young Christopher further popped into his processor, but the wise sprite could not do that to the boy or his family. Phong would just have to wait until the boy compiled at least to a toddler before they could effectively decided what the course of action was. He had told Bob that perhaps these powers would fade as the child grew into adulthood, but even Phong was skeptical. He was more amazed than anything else. And of course, when young Christopher did compile from child to young adult, his powers seemed endless...___

The Science Institute is located on the west sector of the Super Computer. Technically, it's building structure rivals that of the Guardian Academy. The main complex is made up of a third story building with classrooms and labs and offices. The second complex make the dorms for both male and female students. Every other floor makes up dorms. I live on the second floor, in room 223. Life here at the Institute is interesting to say the least. Not as interesting as life is in my home system Mainframe. I'm actually part of that interesting bit. That's one reason why I'm here at the Institute. To discover how I got these powers and how I use them for good and not evil.   
The first step to that was to admit I even had powers. I've always had them, I think, even when I was a baby. I knew I could do something that no other baby could do. I wasn't sure exactly what until I got older. By then, it was too late for me to renounce it like I had wanted to. I didn't want to be special. I tried for a very long time to not even acknowledge that I had them. Of course, whenever I got mad, I couldn't help but show them. Well, to skip a few hours of obnoxious torment, it wasn't until I discovered that my cousin Sabrina had powers too. Then I didn't seem like the freak I thought I was._ She _was the freak! No, just kidding. But that's when I figured I could live with these new found powers, without having to actually use them. 

Until the bug problem came around. 

I still wasn't sure how to control them and it wasn't until my Mom had gotten attacked that my Dad took me for my first lesson on controlling the incredible things I could do. But it didn't explain how I got them in them first place. I would have to back track in order to find the origins. What I found was my Dad is either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. It turned out to be a little of both. In order to save my aunt and uncle ~who were not such at this time~ he downloaded his keytool, Glitch, into his own codes, making them one. Now, I had to bug Bri about this whole keytool/guardian thing and she basically said keytools are a part of a guardian. When you get one, you basically incorporate that into yourself and vice versa. It sounded odd to me, but it did seem to make sense. 

Glitch was now inside my Dad and hence, when he and my Mom had me, I obviously got some of Glitch's codes in me as well. 

So now that step was completed, but to actually discover how that could've happen would take some time. At this point, I only used them when I should. After my little kidnapping incident, I figured if I didn't at least use them on a daily basis, I would totally forget. So that's what I did. I was able to find somewhere in a secluded part of the sector where no one would suspect me of doing any damage and I would practice. Like practicing your pitching skills or even reading and writing, that's what I did. Just in case always in the back of my head. I regretted trying to avoid the inevitable and not learning how to properly contain and control my powers for so long. They had saved me and my family countless times, I couldn't deny that.   
But that second, I was in the lab, catching up on some homework I had let slide. It was my fourth hour at the Institute and I still had another four to go before i could be declared a scientist and I would still have to do for a doctorate if I wanted to be Dr. Lan. I was incredibly homesick though. I was pretty excited in any case. I had an extended vacation coming up, which seemed to coincided with the Academy as well, only the third time that I had been there had that happened. Anyways, I was sitting at a lab table, doing research for a project I had due in a minute. That's when I got the message I had a call. The labs are incredibly built. They each have intercom systems to let anyone know if they have incoming calls or even visitors. 

Wondering what the problem could be, I quickly grabbed my things and headed for my room. 

Unlocking the door and noticing my roommate was gone, I set my stuff down on my bed and went to my organizer that had been a present from my mother. Opening it, I indeed saw that I had an incoming message from the Guardian Academy. That could only mean it was from Sabrina. Grimacing, I debated about answering it. I couldn't believe she would call at a time like this, when I was working on homework. Sighing, I reluctantly answered it. "You have some nerve, Bri." I started, but stopped when I saw her. She didn't look like she was in the mood for a lecture. 

I knew right away something was wrong. "Something's wrong." 

"Yeah." she stated. "And I have no idea what." 

I looked at her quizzically. "What?" 

"Look, I got a call from my Dad and he said everyone wants us to get out early so we can come home." 

"You know we can't do that!" I exclaimed. "Only if it's an emergency." 

"Dad thinks it might be." she replied. 

My tone changed at this bit of information. "What do you think's going on?" I asked. 

She just her shook her head and said, "I don't know, Kit." 

"But you do think it's something bad, right?" 

"Extremely." 

"Are you getting out early?" I asked. 

"I'm going to try, but I'll have to think of something in order to get out on an emergency." she replied. 

"Me as well." I thought for a nano, then said, "Look, Bri, I'll call you later. I wanna call home first and see if I can get anything from Phong or my folks." 

She nodded and closed the connection. I quickly went and typed in the address of Mainframe, more importantly the index of the Principal Office. I knew someone would have to be there. I looked and waited as the screen remained blank for a time, then I saw the face of my mother, who smiled when she saw me. "This is a surprise." she replied. 

"For me as well." I said, smiling slightly. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked. 

"That had been my question to you." I said, dryly. "What's going on, Mom? It's rare that you want both me_ and _Bri in such a hurry." 

She sighed, knowing I had her beat. "I wouldn't say anything's wrong." she said. "At least not yet." I just looked at her. "Hex was attacked earlier this morning." 

"User." I whispered. "By what? What happened?" 

"We're not sure." Dot sighed. "All we're going on is what Chip told us." 

"Chip was in LA?" I asked, alarmed. "By himself?" I knew my cousins were a bit reckless at times, but not like this. 

"Don't worry." she replied with a smile. "He's getting the worst of it from Matrix. But yes, he was there when he shouldn't have, but he did find Hex and...something else." 

My eyebrow raised at the last two words she said. That did not sound good. Not at all. 

"I'll see what I can do about getting there." I said and closed the connection. 

I didn't like it. Not one bit. Something was going on at home. Again. I knew everyone was getting pretty frustrated with the whole thing. it was like we couldn't get an edge of peace before something happened again and we were thrust back into fighting. I knew every adult was freaked over the whole thing. Every time a new incident pops up, one of us is somehow effected. A lost of innocence I believe Phong had called it once. I knew I felt that way. I had done things in the UFL and had seen things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I had lost my innocence then. I know Matrix had lost his, even Enzo, the boy everyone had tried to protect, had lost his innocence during Daemon. 

Whatever was going on, I knew I couldn't let anyone suffer. Not again. 


	9. Chapter Eight: The New Sprite in Town

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Eight: The New Sprite in Town**

  
  


The young sprite walked into the main city complex known as Mainframe and smiled. Knowing that parts of the elements were in this very system pleased the sprite to no end. Walking through the sector known as G-Prime, he quickly did a scan. He wanted to know the system in and out in order to find his targets and to know exactly how many targets he had. The processor scan on Hexadecimal proved him with information on at least some of the sprites in the system, especially those he needed to be in contact with. He was sure the boy he had seen was one of the keys, but he needed to find the others. 

And Hex told him they were here. 

It didn't take him long before he made his way to Floating Point Park. Looking around, he did take note of the extra binomes in the system, just as Hex's mind had told him. The Twin City disaster had displaced a Dot and Enzo Matrix. He also realized that Megabyte, the other viral he had seen was now gone, defeated by the sprites living here. It was a strange place indeed. Three guardians were the protectors here and Miss Matrix had ascended to the ranks of the city's Command.Com. There were two, no, make that three, Enzo Matrixes in the system. The second one being caused by an unheard of restart and the third so named after his father. 

That's the first one he saw. 

He was playing with a big red and yellow dog in the center of the park. He was greenish in tone, on the lighter side of the color. He wore black shorts and a blue t-shirt. His head was covered by a black baseball cap, turned backwards. Doing a closer scan, the sprite was able to see the boy up close. Blue eyes, and short black crew cut hair underneath his cap. Looking closer, the sprite could see the codes of the boy. He smiled. His codes were unlike any he had ever seen. The boy was part game sprite._ Interesting_, he thought, _seeing as game sprites normally don't live outside the games._ He also knew the boy was fast, something the game codes in his circuits conducted. 

_Now, why did the boy have game codes in his system?_

The boy giggled as the dog came running back, with a stick in its mouth. A call from the side caused the boy to turn and the dog to rush forward in a run. The sprite seemed almost giddy. There was another one. She was a girl, with green skin as well. She had medium length black hair, tied in a ponytail and it bounced as she giggled and ran from the dog. Inspecting her closer as well, the sprite saw her eye color, a dark hazel with tiny specks of violet in them. He also saw bits and pieces of guardian protocol within her. Was her father a guardian? Quickly reviewing the information in his head, he came to the conclusion...yes. Yes, her father was the head guardian of Mainframe. And married to the Command.Com. 

_Very interesting,_ he thought. 

The dog saw the new visitor and growled, causing both children to stop their play. The sprite just smiled at them, a sinister one, that made the big dog bark even more. Tired of the noise, the newcomer glared at the dog, who backed away in terror and started to hide behind the boy. "Did you see that?" Nikki whispered, still staring at the stranger. 

"No one, but_ nobody_, scares Frisket." Chip gulped. "Come on, let's go." Taking his cousin by the arm and Frisket by the collar, the threesome quickly retreated. 

The stranger smiled. Two down, three to go. 

*** 

The young sprite continued his trek through the unknown city. Every time he'd get somewhere, he'd check his information. He had discovered G-Prime had been where Megabyte had ruled, until he was able to take over Mainframe for a period of time. The sprite chuckled. Oh, if only the big basic dipswitch knew about the elements, he wouldn't have been set to the Web, nor would he be deleted now. He also learned that Baudway was the busy sector with businesses, the main being Dot's Diner, owned and semi-runned by Dot Matrix herself. Most of the sprite hung out there.   
The sprite went over all the sprite who resided here. There was Phong, an old, bumbling sprite who had been the former Command.Com. He was now keeper of the Core, as well as System Administrator. Then there was Dot Matrix and her brother...no, brothers. The Enzos, from what everyone called them. The elder sprite...searching through his data banks, the sprite's eyes widen. The elder had been made a guardian before their first had been sent to the Web by Megabyte and Hexadecimal. He was then supposedly deleted in a game, but instead, lived and survived them. His younger brother was a copy, made by the system during their restart. _Very interesting,_ he thought. And it got even more interesting. Dot's husband was famed Guardian 452. He was the one that had been sent to the Web by the virals here and had lived to come back. Not only that, but the foolish guardian had even downloaded his own keytool. 

The sprite was intrigued. 

Continuing, he went to AndrAIa Matrix, the wife of the elder Matrix boy. She was a game sprite, who had made a copy of herself in the game she had lived upon meeting Matrix. They were the parents of a Sabrina Matrix, who was currently away at the Guardian Academy, and their son, Enzo David Matrix, III, named Chip to avoid confusion. The sprite's scan switched to the family of Dot and Guardian 452. His face twitched in a grin. Hex had the hots for this guardian. Knew just about everything about him. Almost. They had three children: Their eldest son, Christopher, was also in the Super Computer, at the Science Institute. They had six hour old twins, Jetison Patrick and Phoenix Marie. He had seen the girl with Chip earlier.   
This was a remarkable system indeed. Though, for some reason, the stranger couldn't understand why he felt the same pull with the parents of these special children and why he wanted to learn more about Guardian 452's adventures in the Web. He chalked it all up to either just being curious or perhaps 452 knew the whereabouts of Interface, he wasn't exactly sure. He just knew he wanted to earn these sprites' trust. 

So he'd be able to get what he really wanted.   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Nine: Jet

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Nine: Jet** ****

I was walking back to the Diner, head down and trying to be brave. I hated when Nikki got me in trouble like this, but she couldn't help it, I guess. She was Nikki after all. That was something she had to do, get in trouble. It was random at best, but that's what she does, so what can I do? I was trudging kinda slow, knowing we were in trouble, byt also having that weird feeling in the back of my processor, like something wasn't right.   
It wasn't until I got to the Diner and went inside that I heard everyone talking. "I can't believe she's actually in danger of deleting." said a five numberal. "Well, good riddence." said an eight. "After all she's done, good riddence." Hearing this, I immediately got a slightly panicked. I certainly hope they weren't talking about my Mom, but then again, if they were they wouldn't be in the Diner. Really confused and even more intrigued, I went to the bar where our waiter, Cecil, was standing there washing some dishes. He regarded me with a weird look before continuing his task. 

"Hey, what's everyone talking about?" I asked. 

The binome sitting next to me answered. "That witch Hexadecimal was attacked this morning. She's in the P.O. now with your folks and everyone else trying to figure out what happened." 

"If you ask me," another binome repilied from the other side. "I think her brother came back and taught her a lesson. Or even worse. Daemon." 

The last comments were made in silence, as to not upset everyone. But I'm sure someone must've heard cause the whole place went up in an uproar. "What if Daemon's come back?" one binome asked. "What if Megabyte has come back?" asked another. "What is they're in cohoots together?" That statement alone caused even more panic. Soon, the whole place was murmuring about how Daemon and Megabyte had hooked up and had attacked Hex in order to try and take over Mainframe again, as well as the Net. 

"Hey!" I cried, standing atop the bar counter. It seemed to calm everyone down, escept maybe Cecil, who was trying to make me get down. "Now listen to me, everybody! Both Daemon and Megabyte are gone and destroyed. There's no way they're coming back to destroy the system. Now, whatever's going on now, I can assure you my folks and everyone else in the P.O. is handling the situation. We'll get to the bottom of this, you'll see." 

Everyone calmed and went back to their meals and such. "What a wonderful boy." replied a binome mother. "He certainly does take after his parents, doesn't he?" asked another. It seemed I had saved the crisis, but I wouldn't be getting any respect from Cecil, who kept shooing me from the bar counter. I hopped down and headed downstairs to my apartment. Even after calming everyone down, even I had was starting to wonder about this. I knew it couldn't be possible for Daemon and Megabyte to be behind this, so it was someone else. But who? And who could be powerful enough to take out Hex? 

Sitting at the dinning room table, I remembered that dinner we had not so long ago, where Nikki had shown her powers and how I ended up showing mine... 

_ Phong stole a glance at her twin brother, Jet, who seemed to be furious with the attention given to his sister. The wise sprite figured he would have to wait in order to see the kind of things** this **young boy could do._

_He wouldn't have to wait long.___

_Jet huffed and marched over to his sister. "I can do that too!" he exclaimed.___

_"No you can't." his sister said, matter of factly.___

_"I can too!" the boy screamed.___

_"Prove it."___

_ Jet turned to face the sofa and extended his hand. If Nikki could bring a file to Phong, he would bring the seat cushion or even lift the couch. But as he stood and tried with all his might, he just couldn't get anything to come. He knew he didn't have this power, but he hated being left out. It made him feel lonely. When nothing happened after a microsecond, Nikki turned to him, sticking her tongue out at him, saying, "Told ya." Jet sniffed and folded his arms.___

_"I'm going home." he huffed.___

_And just like that, he was gone.___

_Phong and the rest of the Lan family looked in awe, their mouths hanging open, except Nikki, who just rolled her eyes. "Want me to bring him back, Phong?" she said. Phong just nodded mutely.___

_ Nikki stood for a micro, as though she was thinking. In a nano, Jet reappeared next to her, arms still folded across his chest. "What?" he sniffed, still mad at his sister. "Mr. Phong and everybody wanted you to come back." Nikki replied. "I told you that."___

_Phong just stared at the two. "My children, how did you do that?" he asked.___

_The twins looked at each other and then back to the wise old sprite. "Do what?" they asked.___

_"The levitating and the disappearing and the.." Dot stumbled.___

_The twins looked at their mother and shrugged. "We've always done that." Jet replied, confused as to why his family didn't know it.___

_"We can make balls like Daddy and Kit." Nikki replied, opening her hand and making a small energy ball. "Kit taught us."___

_Kit cringed, as the adults looked at him. "I only knew about the energy beams." Kit confessed. "I had no idea about the other things...well... I kinda did know about the psychic ability thing, but Phong said it was a twin thing!" he cried, pointing at the small sprite.___

_ Phong bulked at the accusation, but he did remember young Christopher coming in and asking about twins and their ability to communicate with each other. The wise sprite cleared his thought and once again turned to the two small children in front of him. "Tell me, children," he said sweetly. "When did you know you had these powers?"___

_"When we were babies." Nikki replied. "Like Kit did."___

_"Thank you very much for your help." the wise replied, handing each a lollipop. "Would you help me again and go with your brother? Kit, could you show them the new recreation room?"___

_"Of course, Phong." the boy said, reaching for his siblings' hands. "Come on, small fries. Let's go play."___

_ The two children were excited to play with their older brother, someone who they hadn't seen for so long. The three left, leaving the the three other sprites in Phong's office. "Amazing." he muttered, rolling around to his chair. "Simply amazing." The wise sprite had been astounded by the powers that Kit and Sabrina harbored, but in the same second, he discovered the other three siblings had special powers of their own. Remarkable.___

_"Phong?"___

_ The wise looked up. He had been in his own thoughts, he had almost forgotten Bob and Dot were still there. "Oh, forgive me my children." he appologized, sitting up in his chair. "I was lost in my own thoughts."___

_"Phong, how...how did this happen?" Dot asked, also lost in her own thoughts.___

_"All I can say, Dot, is that it is based on the same principle of Young Christopher." Phong replied. "Some of Glitch's abilities seem to be manifesting within your children."___

_ Bob gulped. This was something he wanted to feel happy about, but couldn't. His ultimate sacrifice had potentially ruined any normal life his children would have. And on top of that, if anyone ever found out...they had come close with Cadet Daniels and the only thing that kept the uptight and low down sprite from saying was the suspension he had gotten from Turbo and then his own deletion in the Ultimate Fighting League. The Guardian didn't want to think about what could happen if someone they couldn't control learned of this._


	11. Chapter Ten: Introductions Are Made

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Ten: Introductions Are Made**

Chip and Nikki stood on the steps of the Principal Office. Nikki glanced nervously around them, looking for any signs of the stranger they had seen in the park. Now, normally Nikki wasn't the kind of girl to turn tail and run home. She was stubborn, just like her mother, and wasn't about to let some strange sprite intimidate her. But after seeing what the sprite had done to Frisket ~nothing scared that dog. Nothing!~ she was just a bit apprehensive and worried. Chip himself was also worried, but was trying not to show it. Like his father, worry only made him angry. Who was this new sprite in town and what right did he have at scaring their dog? Thinking of everything that was going on, he was having a hard time trying to remember his key code into the building. 

"Come on, Chip." Nikki whined. "What's the hold up?" 

"Lay off, will you?" the boy growled, shaking his head and punching in numbers. With a beep of success, the automated voice announced, "Authorization. Chip Matrix. Confirmed. Welcome." 

The two quickly ran inside, the big red dog at their heels, and went in search of someone who could possibly help. They passed Enzo and Alex in the hallway, standing close and giggling. "Yo Enzo!" Chip cried, not bothering to slow down. "You haven't seen anybody, have you?" 

"It depends on what you've done." the young guardian called back, watching as his niece and nephew headed for the command room. Not feeling like he should just let two of the biggest troublemakers in the system out of his sight, he and Alex followed them. 

In the command room, the staff went about their regular routine. Phong and Dot stood on one side, examining some charts that doctors had sent over from the M.U. on Hexadecimal's status. By the table, Matrix stood talking into his organizer. Looking up and seeing Chip, a small and all too familiar scowl came to his face and he went back to talking. That signaled there would be no talking to the boy's father. The boy's mother, on the other hand, could provide to be much more understanding. AndrAIa sat in her chair at her console, talking to someone on the other side. Skidding to a stop, Chip realized she was talking to the infamous hacker, The Mouse, someone who had trained three generations of hackers and computer wizzes in the system already. 

A dreamy smile came upon the boy's face, as he said, "Hi Mouse." 

"Well, hey there, darlin'." Mouse replied, smiling herself. The boy was just as cute as Matrix had been when he was smaller. "How's tricks? Stayin' out of trouble?" she added with a smirk. 

"Yes, ma'am." Chip said, his smile getting bigger. 

Nikki rolled her eyes. It was so obvious Chip had a crush on the hacker, it was sickening. "Chip..." she whispered, trying to knock him out of his stupor. "Come on. We don't have time, ROMeo." Chip waved her off, earning a smack on his shoulder. "Remember?" she asked. "The thing we have to tell everyone?" 

"Oh no." AndrAIa sighed, looking at her only son. "What have you done now? Have you burned something to the ground this time? Did something explode? Is Mike deleted?" 

"I haven't done any of those things!" Chip exclaimed, clearly hurt his mother would think that of it. "At least not for a couple of seconds anyway. You said I could resume my normal terror and mayhem on the cycle's end, like I normally do." 

"What's this all about, Sugah?" Mouse asked, her cheerful mood quickly replaced by one of concern. They had gone through enough, they didn't need any more surprises. 

"It's just that..." Nikki started, but was interrupted by Specky, the binome lieutenant. 

"Sir, ma'am." the small binome announced. "We have an incoming message. So I patch it through?" 

"Does it say who it's from?" AndrAIa asked. Specky shook his head. 

"Place it through, Specky." Dot replied, noticing the looks she had gotten. She shrugged her shoulders and waited for the screen to pop up. "This is Dot Matrix of system Mainframe. Please state your name and function." 

"Alexander Gain." replied the sprite before them. Chip and Nikki gulped. "Treasure hunter, if you will. I'm actually looking for something and stopped along in your system for a short stay. I hope that will be all right..." 

*** 

Bob sat reading in the Archives, looking up anything he could about viruses. He gave a small smirk when he realized why he was there. The doctors were as baffled as he was on the apparent cause of Hex's attack. On top of that, they didn't even know who attacked her! That prospect didn't make Bob or Phong for that matter, feel any better about any of this. Bob sat back in his chair, his processor beginning to wonder about the situation. The only clues they had to an identity was Chip Matrix's account of what happened and even he couldn't be sure about it. He had only got a glimpse of red eyes before he booked out of there. 

The real witness was Hex herself. 

Unfortunately, the ex-virus wasn't in any position to sit up and talk about what happened. The guardian sighed, unsure of what was currently going on. He himself had been on a steady decline in recent hours, hardly ever looking forward to playing the games or even going near them. Most of the time, he tried to avoid going in all together, hoping the other gamers would make it inside. Along with the recent events he and his family had faced, he didn't feel like going through another battle, especially one in which they didn't have a clear enemy. The whole thing, the whole feel of it, made Bob uneasy. He wasn't sure why, but he suspected whatever happened to Hex happened right there in Mainframe, right in her lair. 

And didn't look good for the system. 

*** 

"So, why do you think they want us back so much?" 

Christopher 'Kit' Lan and his cousin, Sabrina Matrix, sat in the West Campus Grill, a local eatery in the Super Computer's downtown section of the system. The two were technically done for this term of their schooling and were just waiting for their final projects to roll around. Kit had already finished his first three and was hoping to get started on the fourth when he got the call from Sabrina. Sabrina was on the last term before her last year at the Academy. She hoped to perhaps stay and teach in the Academy, though she hadn't yet said anything to her family, most of all Kit. Right now, the two were more worried about the call they had each received from their parents. 

"My mom said things were okay, with the exception of one thing." Kit replied, taking a bite of his spaghetti. 

"And that would be?" 

"Hex was attacked earlier this morning." 

"_Our _Hex?" Sabrina asked, surprised. 

"No, the ghost of Hex's past." Kit retorted. "Of course our Hex. How many Hexadecimals do you know of?" 

Sabrina regarded him with a dirty look before resuming her questioning. "Did she say how?" she asked. 

Kit shook his head. "But I know something's up." he said. "It must be big if your dad calls and tells you to come back." 

"Well, I think the urgency would have been tempered if he hadn't caught Roscoe and me making out in my room." Sabrina replied, bitterly. 

"Smooth move, dipswitch." Kit chuckled. 

"At least I have someone." Sabrina teased. 

"Touché. Back to this problem..." 

"You're not hiding anyone from me, are you?" Sabrina asked, looking intently at him. 

"I can't keep anything from you, Bri." Kit said, with a sigh. "It's my portable girlfriend. I keep her in my back pocket. I forgot to bring her this time though." 

"Smart ASCII." Bri muttered. "You were saying?" 

"I was saying, or rather thinking out loud, what could be going on in Mainframe." 

"We'll never know until we find out for ourselves, huh?" 

"That's the problem right there." Kit mumbled. 

"You still worried about getting out of here before break starts?" Sabrina asked. "Look, Kitten, all you do is..." 

"I'm not talking about that." Kit replied. "I just got this feeling something's up." 

"I'll admit the Hex getting attacked thing has got me juiced too, but..." 

"There's something more to it than that." Kit whispered. "I wish I knew what." 

*** 

_They would pay.___

_They would all pay.___

_ A young virus sat in a confined room in a nearby compound. The dark night of the Web could be beautiful, especially to the man virus, if he wasn't so bent on destroying his capturers. The battle was so clearly etched in his mind now. It had been a second ago, when he and some five other viruses, including his father, had ventured out for energy. The group had been placed there by guardians or had followed an unkind path with the Codemasters of the area and were now left to themselves in the harshness of the dark and foreboding Web._   
_ They had been looking for energy and came across a herd of Web creatures. The boy's father, Venom, stated that these weren't threatening creatures. They were the gentle, grazing herd. Also very delicious, with tons of energy to spare. The group to dig in, blocking out the creatures cries. Unfortunately, the cries of pain were mixed with cries of help and soon, the Web Riders came to the rescue. They had strict codes in the Web and attacking web creatures for any purpose was one of them. The Web Riders were the law around these parts and they were about to uphold it.___

_The battle began.___

_ The viruses were easily taken apart by the Riders, but they were able to get some headway. Being in the Web had changed them, enhanced their powers. But alas, six viruses against fifty Riders is hard to quell. But it wasn't the lost of the other four that concerned and angered the young virus. It was the deletion of his father. The leader of the group, a sprite called Interface, had stepped up during the fighting, trying to stop it as it looked like. But as his father unleashed his claws and stabbed the sprite in the shoulder, the sprite turned his spear on the virus, thus wounding him.___

_The Riders then watched as the virus bled to deletion.___

_ Even as the boy sat there and brooded, he would look for the one called Interface. He had tried giving the boy food, in which he just threw it back at his handler's face. When he did that with the other Riders, they hit him hard across the face, but the leader of the group didn't do that, maybe because he already had his enforcers. After the first few times the sprite came to see him, he stopped coming. The boy began there to plan and plot on how he would exact his revenge...___

*** 

Bob awoke with a start. He sat up groggily in bed and looked around. After realizing he was safe and sound in his own home, in his own bed, he started breathing normally again. The presence of someone next to him startled him some what, until he looked over and saw Dot, fast asleep. It was then his processor registered it was a dream. He wasn't back in the Web and living the life of a Web Rider. H was a Guardian. A husband, father, a friend. He was back in the system he loved.   
Bob shook his head and eased himself out of bed. Heading towards the kitchen, he shook the dream from his skull. It had been hours since that time, but yet tonight he was presented with a dream. A glimpse into his past, a painful one that he didn't want to relive. His seconds as Interface were over. He was Bob, Guardian 452 of Mainframe. He was Robert Lan, husband to Dot Matrix, father of Kit, Jet, and Nikki. Brother to Matrix, AndrAIa, and Enzo. Uncle of Sabrina and Chip._ Why was he thinking about this now_? Getting a glass from the cupboard, he ran the facet and drank the cool liquid that came from it. They had been through enough already, why was he thinking about this? _Stress_, he thought. With everything they had just come through, maybe it was finally striking the guardian. 

Leaning against, he tried blocking out that horrible memory. That terrible time in his life. With one last sigh, he headed back to bed.   
__   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Eleven: The Elements: Introducti...

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Eleven: The Elements: Introduction**   
****

The idea that there are five different elements of the Net isn't a new one. Many believe the User imputed the power of the elements into selected individuals in order to uphold law and order in the Net and throughout systems in it. Some say that, in direct contrast, that if the User could make viruses, surely he made the power for them alone. It is said and thought that with the powers together, a combustible force could be established, one in which a Class M virus ~someone who strives for power and the destruction of anything and anyone in order to get it~ a force unlike anyone has seen could prove potentially fatal to those that reside in Net wide harmony.   
It's believed a viruses ultimate goal is to find the five elements of power in order to strengthen their own goals and power. But, as legend goes, the User thought of this as well, and separated the elements, so it would virtually take hours, even days to find all five sprites and/or binomes who possess them. It is extremely rare for all five to be in the same system at the same time. By legend, it's said the user thought of that and made it possible for another group to exhibit the same elements, in order to combat the virus responsible of taking them and using them for evil. Some say it is only legend, something that is passed along from person to person, from system to system. The truth is in the person who believes such a thing could take place.   


**Fire** ****

The first element is fire. By itself, it's a dangerous entity. It can start small or begin larger than life. It spread quickly, engulfing every and anything in its path. In a person of the Net, it can be started by a desire, but mostly from anger. It can build up from time and suddenly explode out of no where. Very few things can calm this element alone. Working best with all the elements in general, water and metal seem the ideal dual combination to calm the raging beast inside. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: The New Arrival

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Twelve: The New Arrival**

  
  


Matrix and Enzo took their watch later in the afternoon. They both stood outside of Hexadecimal's hospital room, looking through the plexy glass window. Already, they had shooed away curious binomes, who wanted to see the registered virus actually laying in state. Some had cameras, Mike the TV even had a tour group going on. After the spectators had been dismissed, the brothers continued their own vigil. 

"What do you think happened?" Enzo asked quietly. 

"Who knows." Matrix responded. "Personally, I'm really not that concerned." 

"Bull and you know it." his brother stated. 

Matrix stole a glance at his younger brother. His words rang true. Whatever emotion he was hiding, Enzo could tell what it was and even feared it too. "I'll admit I'm concerned." the renegade amended. "Not about Hex. About whatever did this to her. If it's still in Mainframe, we've _all _got a lot to worry about." 

"But if it's still here, why can't we find it?" 

"Maybe we're looking for the wrong thing." Matrix said. 

"Meaning?" 

"What do you think did this to Hex?" 

Enzo sighed. "Only something really powerful could've done Hex like this." he replied. 

"Then you're thinking what I am." Matrix stated. 

"If it's a virus, Bro, we would've found him." 

"How long did it take us to find out Megabyte was back?" 

Enzo gulped. He remembered very well how the two of them had been plagued before word of the virus' return was even known. 

"That's what I thought." Matrix said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"That's impossible." Enzo whispered. "Daemon couldn't even beat Hex and she was a super virus..." His voice trailed off as the brothers got the same idea in their heads. "How many super viruses do you think there are?" he asked. 

"What makes you think we're dealing with some other virus?" Matrix asked. 

Twice so far, the small system had faced the returned wrath of two different viruses, but they were deleted weren't they? They had thought so until Megabyte had returned. They had thought so, until Daemon unleashed the bugs on them. In all reality, they couldn't be sure of anything any more. 

*** 

"So who's the new guy?" 

"Whoever he is, he gives me the..." 

"Jaggies. I know." 

"I wish you would..." 

"Stop that?" 

"Stop it, Jet!" 

Chip, Jet, and Nikki all sat on the playground of the Little Bits Elementary school during recess. Despite all the ongoing events, their parents insisted they return to school that beginning cycle like everyone else. "I'll tell you it sucks being back here." Chip replied, tossing a rock to his left. "With everything going on, where are we? School. I mean, come on! Does that sound like a good deal to you or what?" 

"You guys still haven't answered my question." Jet spoke up. "Who is this new guy?" 

"He's freakish!" Nikki replied, a haunted gleam in her eye. "With one look, he put poor Frisket into convulsions." 

"Really?" Jet asked, surprised. 

"No, he didn't." Chip said, looking at Nikki. "But he did scare him a little. If you ask me, the guy is looking for trouble with a capitol T on it. I say we take him out before he takes us out." 

"But really, Chip, how do you feel about this guy?" Jet asked, sarcastically. "You're incredibly paranoid, you know that? What exactly did he say he wanted?" 

"He said he was looking for something and if was okay to hang here for a bit." Nikki said. 

"Okay." Jet replied. "So what's the big file? He's just passing through. No need to get worried." 

"Dude, you didn't see what he did to Frisket." Chip said. 

"Was he hurt?" 

"Frisket?" 

"Yeah." 

"No, but..." 

"Well, see then?" Jet asked, a smile coming to his face. "You guys are getting jumpy for..." 

"No apparent reason." Nikki finished with a huff. "Yeah, yeah." 

"Keep chilled, huh?" Jet replied. "In a few seconds, a cycle at best, this guy will be long gone. You'll see." With that, Jet got up and headed for the jungle gym. 

"Tell me again how you two are related." Chip asked, looking as his cousin left. 

"I've been asking myself that question for..." Nikki stopped mid sentence before saying, "Shut up, Jet!" 

"You and your funky mind thing." 

"Jealous?" she asked. 

"Hardly." Chip smirked. "I'm the fastest kid in the Net. Why would_ I _be jealous of_ you _and your funky mind thing?" 

"Cockiness never gets you anywhere." Nikki stated. "That's what Mom says." 

"Yeah, well my Dad says I got the circuits for any adventure that comes my way." The boy smiled and leaned in closer to his cousin. "You game for one?" 

"What do you have up your sleeve, Chip?" the girl asked, scooting away a little. She hated when he got all scary with her. 

"Let's find out what this guy is_ really_ up to." 

*** 

Phong was seated behind his desk when a vidwindow popped up to his right. Seeing the young sprites on the other side was uplifting to the wise one. Smiling, Phong turned and asked, "How are you, my children?" 

"Just fine, Phong." Sabrina said, smiling at the small sprite. 

"We were actually hoping to talk to you, Phong." Kit replied, also returning the smile. 

"I take it you have heard of the recent events in our small city." 

"What's this all about, Phong?" Bri asked, her face becoming serious. "Aunt Dot has already talked to Kit and my Dad called me and they both sounded as though something was definitely up." 

Phong again smiled, though this time it was a sad one. "We never could keep things from you or your siblings." he said. "You five always know when things are not right in the system. It is the same with your parents. But you asked me a question and it deserves an answer. Do you both know the situation with Hexadecimal?" 

"Yeah." Kit replied, Sabrina nodding in unison. "Mom told me and I relayed it to Bri." 

"What's the file on that, Phong?" Sabrina asked. "Kit said she was attacked and like badly, too." 

Phong sighed and began the tale. "It was actually your brother, Sabrina, who found Hexadecimal in her lair a couple of seconds ago." 

"Figures." Bri muttered. "Little troublemaker can never keep still." 

"As Young Chip described it, he found her in a pool of her own energy, with some of it leading towards or even away from, her looking glass. As he went to investigate, he claims something jumped out at him. And that is all we know." 

"So, basically something or someone for that matter, entered the system through Hex's looking glass?" Kit surmised. "If that theory is correct, Phong..." 

"I know, my son." the wise sprite replied. "Unfortunately, if something or someone, as you put it, did enter the system, we do not have anything indicating that it has." 

"Not cool." Sabrina said, shaking her head. 

"I think your services are very much required, my children." 

"We're working on it, Phong." Kit said. "For now, our hands are tied. You're asking us a few cycles before we're even out on official leave. Both Bri and I will have to pull some strings in order for it to happen." 

"I will see what I can do, children." Phong replied. "Until then, I hope your studies are going well." 

"Pixels, Phong." Sabrina smiled. "Just like pixels." 

"We'll be there when we can, Phong." Kit said, giving the old sprite a smile. "Count on it. Kit out." 

Phong also closed his connection and sighed. So far, the youngest members of the system had brought up his own fears. He too knew of Hex's powers, even if she was sprite now, she still had at least of her infinite powers. But only something immensely powerful could've done the things he had done to Hex. It brought up some horrible memories of Megaframe and what the low down, sick virus had done to his own sister. Phong shook his head sadly. Those events had been hours ago, but yet they still haunted him. And he knew it haunted those that were there with him or who had come back to the devastation.   
The wise sprite opened another vidwindow and contacted the medical unit. reaching the front desk, he asked for the doctor in charge of the ex-virus and was forwarded immediately to the little binome's office. "Phong, what a surprise." he said, smiling. "I didn't expect to hear from you, but with things the way they are..." 

"Yes, yes." Phong said, impatiently. "I called, Doctor, to ask about the patient." 

"Ah, of course." the binome replied, looking through his charts. "Well, as I stated before, Phong, you and the guardian know more about this than I do, but from what I can tell, Miss Hexadecimal has suffered some blunt trauma to the head and face. We put stitches in two deep wounds, one on her forehead and the other, a smaller one, behind her head. As far as I can tell, she's in a coma, but it's not fatal. At least not yet. It's not in a stage where she's never recover." 

"I see." Phong sighed. 

"Phong?" the doctor asked. "What exactly happened to her? I mean, I'm with the majority about her, but as a doctor, I'm curious. If it's confidential, I understand..." 

Phong shook his head and replied, "It's nothing like that. As of right now, we're currently looking into the situation. That's really all I can say." 

The binome nodded. "We don't have..." he looked around quickly and whispered, "...another virus, do we?" 

"User, I certainly hope not." 

*** 

Alexander Gain sat on his bed in the posh Beverly Hills Hotel, located in the very rich Beverly Hills sector. He knew he'd be in the system for a while, knowing he had at least found two of the elements he was looking for. He smiled, knowing his journey was now half way complete. All he had to do was get those kids in his grasp and then their powers would be his. Even as he sat and thought, he half-heartedly kicked himself for not gaining Hexadecimal's powers. In hindsight, he should've, but at the time, he knew her to be a worthless virus who had sided with sprite kind.   
Laying back on his bed, Gain closed his eyes and began doing a complete run down of the sprites so far. There was Dot Matrix, the sprite he had talked to. She was the Command.Com of the system, married to the guardian, with three children. She had been placed in Mainframe after the destruction of her home system, The Twin City, thanks in part to her own mother and father. Gain smirked. Leave it to a sprite to destroy a whole system. Switching back, he focused on her children. Her only daughter, Phoenix, had traces of the guardian protocol within her, as well as some remarkable powers Alex was just anxious to see.   
Shaking his head, he sighed. He had to remember his true purpose. The true purpose was to find the one Web Rider known as Interface. That was goal number one. If he could use the elements to destroy him, then all would be right in the Net. And of course, having all five elements was highly beneficial because he could not only destroy his enemy, but do what countless other viruses had failed to do. 

Take over the Net and destroy it. 

_Maybe I should destroy the Web instead,_ he thought._ After all, that's the place..._

Gain opened his eyes and began planning. If any of this was going to happen, he'd need to get a move on.   
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Thirteen: Searching

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Thirteen: Searching**   
**** ****

"Chip, I really have a bad feeling about this." 

And Nikki was feeling less than confident right now. She and Chip had basically ditched school in order to hang around the Principal Office, the very place their parents were and could easily find them. Now, Nikki had done a lot of things in her short six hour life, but even this was cause for alarm. This was daring, even for her. Chip meanwhile, sat in a chair, trying to pinpoint the location of their mysterious visitor. The boy wanted to know exactly what this guy was up to. 

"Who are you?" he asked, sarcastically, glancing over his shoulder. "Nikki or Jet? I_ thought _I was bringing along Nikki with me, but apparently..." 

"There's no need to be hostile, Chip." Nikki muttered. "I'm just saying this is not one of your better plans. This has got to be the_ worst _one yet. I mean couldn't this have waited until_ after _school, that why we aren't deleted when we get home?" 

"Are you the whiny baby or the adventurer?" 

Nikki sighed, looking everywhere but at the boy. "Oh," Chip replied. "The whiny baby, huh? Well go home to Mommy to change your diaper. I, on the other hand, am about to figure out what this guy is up to." 

"Maybe Jet's right." Nikki said, glancing around nervously. "Maybe you are paranoid. maybe this guy is just passing through. No harm in that." 

"Fine." Chip huffed, still trying to hack his way into the system registry. "Ignore the bad feeling you get from him. Deny what happened to Frisket the other second. Forget..." 

"Forget about doing whatever it is you're doing." a voice growled. 

Nikki's face went pale as she stammered, "Hi...hi Uncle Matrix. I...I was just going now. Bye Chipper!" With that, the girl ran out of the room. 

"Of all the nerve!" Chip exclaimed. "Girls, huh, Dad? They say they want adventure and then they turn around and desert you. That is so not cool, huh?" 

Matrix stood against the door frame, his looming figure only putting fright and terror into his son. "Dad, I can explain..." Chip started, but was interrupted by his father's movement. "Go." he said, pointing down the hallway. 

"But..." 

"Now!" 

"Yes sir." 

Chip knew the walk very well. He was headed for his parents' office. He knew there was no escape, especially when Matrix was right behind him, his heavy footsteps seemingly ringing loudly in the boy's ears. When he got to the door, he tried moving slowly away, only to hear his father say, "Hold it." Hearing the door open, Chip backtracked and went inside. "Sit." Matrix commanded, herding the boy to the chair sitting in front of the desk. Chip assumed his regular position in the chair and sighed. 

Matrix leaned back on the desk, arms folded across his chest, characteristic scowl on his face. "Isn't there somewhere you should be?" he asked. 

Chip shrugged and retorted, "Isn't there somewhere_ you _should be?" 

"I'm not the one who's about to have the life squeezed out of him." Matrix shot back, sternly. "You're really pushing your luck, Junior. It's only a matter of time before it runs out. And right now, you're on the very edge of it." 

Chip looked at his hands, trembling slightly as they sat in his lap. He hated when his father was mad at him, especially recently. The renegade was right. The boy was pushing his luck far beyond the safety zone and right now, he was treading water. 

"So what's the excuse this time?" Matrix asked. 

"No excuse, sir." the boy whispered. 

As much as Matrix wanted to resume his tough stance, he couldn't. Looking at his son now, he remembered all the times he had gotten in trouble, either with his own parents or even Dot and how he had dreaded the punishment he would surely get, but more importantly, feeling extremely guilty for losing their trust or worse. Their love. Sighing, the large sprite went over to the chair and knelt down. "Enzo, look at me." The boy turned his head and Matrix could already see the hurt and fear echoed in his eyes. "I'm doing my best to treat you like an adult." he continued. "I hated being treated like a little kid all the time and I know you hate it too, but sometimes you do things that just make you look like a baby." 

"I know, Dad." Chip whispered. "And I'm sorry." 

"There had better be a terrific explanation to all of this." 

"Would you believe paranoia?" the boy asked, jokingly. When Matrix gave him a look, he started to explain. "It's about that new guy, Alex Gain or whatever." he said. 

"What about him?" Matrix asked. 

"He gives me the jaggies." Chip said. "We, me and Nikki, saw him in the park before he called in to the P.O. and I'm telling you, Dad, there's something not right here. I got a bad feeling about all of this." 

"Well, what happened?" 

"Nothing." Chip replied. "That's just it. Frisket growled at him and all the guy did was stare at him and Frisket was like a scared puppy and coward behind. And nothing, I mean nothing, nobody in this whole big crazy Net scares that dog. Something is not at all frosty around here." 

Matrix looked at his son, the boy's face in determination and some slight fear and worry. The renegade had never seen the boy so worked up over something that seemed so slight and unworthy of even mentioning. The large stood up and said, "High tail it out of here before your mother sees you. I'll tell Miss Brodie that we called you in for a family emergency or something. Go on, beat it." 

The boy hoped out of the chair and ran out the room. 

Matrix stood there, watching as his son left and thinking about what he had said. The renegade trusted his children's sense as much as he trusted AndrAIa's. If they thought something was up, then something was definitely up. The large sprite couldn't help but be concerned. If Frisket was scared off so easily by this new sprite ~not an easy task in itself either~ then there was something absolutely, positively disturbing with the guy. And though Matrix would probably never admit it to anyone, but himself, he too thought something was very amiss in the system right now. 

The only problem was, no one knew what it was. 

*** 

Kit looked around his dorm room, taking note of anything he had forgotten to pack. It was the early evening of the second and the young scientist in training was packing. As he looked around once more, a knock came on the other side of his door. "Come in." he called, knowing who the sprite on the side was. Sabrina walked in, duffel bag around her shoulders, and closed the door. 

"Ready?" she asked, dropping the bag on the nearby bed. 

Kit silently nodded, his own thoughts plaguing him. 

"What's eating you?" 

Kit turned to her and sighed. "I don't feel right about this." he said. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. "Look, Phong got us out and gave a legitimate excuse as to why..." 

"Not that." Kit said. "This thing in Mainframe." 

"You still think something's up?" Bri asked. 

Kit just looked at her. "You don't call Hex being mysteriously attacked something?" he asked, sarcastically. 

"Look," she said, in no uncertain terms. "I'm just as freaked out about that as you are, but there's nothing we can do here. Besides, we can't spend all our time worrying about something we don't even know about." 

"Sabrina," Kit replied. "Worrying about something we don't know about is a part of life. This is something that could affect us, not to mention our family and friends." 

"Let's worry about it when w get there, huh?" Sabrina picked up her bag and headed for the door. "So I ask again. You ready?" 

"Yeah." Kit mumbled, picking up his bag. "Let's go." 

*** 

_Bob wanted to go home.___

_ All the minutes and probably hours that passed in cold, dark Web was just too unbearable to the guardian. And a few seconds ago, he had deleted someone. The bandage in between his left shoulder blade was evidence of that. Bob hated deleting another living thing, even if it was a null, he wouldn't do it and a few seconds ago, he had deleted a person. Abeit, a virus, but it was still a person. They had tracked down the group as they slaughtered Web creatures. Bob couldn't hold them responsible. They were looking for food, but out in the Web, especially in the Web Riders, Web creatures were sacred and attacking or deleting them was punishable by deletion.___

_They fought, viruses going down.___

_Then Bob arrived, trying to stop the senseless energy shed.___

_A virus had attacked him, stabbed him with his sharp claws and Bob just reacted.___

_Deleting him.___

_ They had a prisoner of war though. The youngest of the viruses, who sat out in a cage. Bob tried making a amends with him, but every time he got near, the virus would try to attack him to the point Bob stopped going over to check on him. The boy virus had reinjured his wound and Golly had to re-stitch him up and basically demanded him to stay in his quarters. That's really all Bob did now anyway, was stay in his tent, thinking about how his life had become so screwed. That little virus boy reminded him of Enzo and thinking of Enzo made him think of Dot. Bob sniffed.___

_He would never be going home.___

*** 

Gain sat on a bench, way on the other side of Floating Point Park, a place where no one hardly went. He was waiting. Waiting for the other elements to make their appearance. He was sitting there when a pretty tanned sprite started walking towards him. He could tell right away it was AndrAIa Matrix, the game sprite living outside of the games. He smiled as she approached, moving slightly so she could sit next to him. 

"Nice second, huh?" she asked, slightly out of breath. He could tell she had been running, whether to see him or what, he wasn't sure. 

"It's very lovely." he said, turning to look out into the horizon. "Remarkable system you have here." 

"It is." she agreed. "Where're you from?" 

"Oh," he sighed. "Here and there." 

AndrAIa giggled at the explanation. "I'm sure you're a man about the Net, huh?" she asked. 

"Well, when you're on the kind of quest I am, you have to see all of the Net." 

The game sprite nodded, now intrigued. "And what quest is it that you're on, Mr. Gain?" she asked. 

Gain turned to her, his face completely serious. "A quest of power and revenge, Mrs. Matrix." he said. 

AndrAIa blinked at the sprite, his expression causing her to pull back slightly away from him. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. Something definitely not friendly and not sprite like... 

"Have you lived here all your life, Mrs. Matrix?" Gain asked, shaking AndrAIa from her thoughts. 

"Um...uh..." she stammered, scooting away from him. "No. No, I...uh...I'm actually from somewhere else. I came here when I was younger." 

"Ah, a woman about the Net." Gain chuckled. "It's very rare to see one of those. Tell me, Mrs. Matrix...uh, may I call you AndrAIa?" She nodded. "Tell me...AndrAIa...where exactly are_ you _from?" 

"Here and there." AndrAIa answered, giving the sprite a smile. "I like to travel." 

"I bet." Gain smirked. Turning back to look out upon the Energy Sea, he asked, "Do your children also like to travel, AndrAIa?" 

The game sprite looked at him, the change of subject startling her. "Like parents, like children, right?" she laughed, nervously. 

"Hmmm..." Gain mumbled, a small smile on his face. "I'm sure your children have inherited a great deal from you and your husband." 

"Yes, well..." AndrAIa shifted, nervously. She wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden, she was terribly uncomfortable sitting here on this bench with this new arrival. "Well, will you look at the time?" she said, standing. "I really should get back to the office. Tons of work to do, I'm sure." 

Gain nodded, saying, "It was nice talking to you." 

"You as well." AndrAIa replied, gulping at the same time. "I hope to see you around." 

"Oh, I guarantee we'll be seeing_ a lot _of each other." Gain said, a smile coming to his lips. 

AndrAIa backed away slowly, then turned and started walking. Fast. In a quick motion, she had her zipboard and was hurrying to the Principal Office. Gain sat and watched, getting an erotic thrill at scaring the game sprite to some extent. He meant what he said. They would be seeing a lot of each other, as would he be seeing her children and nephews and nieces and any other family member he deemed. 

He'd be staying for a_ long _while. 

*** 

Jet was leaving the school yard, when he saw him. 

Just as Nikki described him, the sprite known as Alexander Gain stood outside, leaning against the school gate, and seemingly waiting for him. Jet gulped, getting an uneasy feeling about the sprite. Shaking it off, he figured he was jumping to conclusions, just as his sister and cousin were. He walked slowly and pretended not to see the sprite as he got closer and closer to the gate.   
Gain watched the boy coming towards, getting a perfect view of him. He was a blue-green mix, leaning a bit to the light blue side, with short black hair, with a few pieces of silver strands on the top. His eyes were the same as his sister's, with a bit more violet thrown in. Glaring deep inside him, Gain found the same code he had seen in his sister. Guardian code. But there was something else, something Gain hadn't put his finger on when he looked inside Nikki, and now couldn't distinguish inside of Jet, just something that made the boy...special. 

And one of the elements. 

"Getting out of school, huh?" he asked, when the boy was in range. 

Jet looked up, trying to keep his fear in check and failing. "Um.." he stuttered. "Yes, sir. Just...just got out right now." Jet continued walking, ever aware that the sprite was now walking with him. 

"You know," Gain replied, keeping up with the small boy. "I always loved school. Thought it was the best thing in the Net." 

"Ah, really." Jet mumbled._ Go away! _his processor screamed, trying to move quicker, only to have Gain keep up. 

_Who are you telling to go away? _a voice asked. 

_Not now, Nikki, _Jet thought back._ I got trouble._

_What's wrong? _she asked. 

_That new sprite guy, _Jet replied._ He's following me._

_Then get away from him! _Nikki exclaimed. _Just disappear._

_I'm not about to show my powers to some complete stranger, Phoenix. _Jet chastised. 

"You're awfully quiet." Gain replied, watching the boy have an inner conversation with himself. 

"Well, I'm very quiet." Jet replied. 

"Why be so quiet?" Gain asked, seeing a window of opportunity up ahead. They were coming to a series of alleyways. 

A perfect place... 

Jet too also noticed their proximity to the alleyways and his eyes nearly bugged out. He couldn't believe he wasn't paying attention to where they were heading. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at the stranger. _Nikki, I'm in trouble here,_ he exclaimed, hoping his sister would come to his rescue. "Don't you have something to do or something?" he asked. 

"Actually," Gain replied, walking towards the boy. "I'm free for the second." 

*** 

"What's wrong?" asked Chip, seeing the look on Nikki's face. 

The two sat inside the Principal Office, more precisely Phong's office, in order to avoid their parents. Phong hadn't been there and they really wanted to talk to the wise sprite about how they were feeling. They were starting to agree with Jet, that perhaps they were jumping to conclusions, even though Chip refused to believe they were making things up. 

That is, until Nikki started talking to her brother. 

"Jet's in trouble." she said, beginning to relay the conversation to her cousin. 

"Where is he?" Chip asked, immediately standing, fear gripping his heart. 

Nikki waited, trying to get some location from her brother. She suddenly looked up and said, "The alley, coming up towards the Diner." 

*** 

"Look, can't we talk about this?" Jet asked, backing away from the oncoming sprite. 

"What's to talk about?" Gain asked, cornering the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jet. It's just you have something I want, something I need." 

Just as Gain was about to "get what he needed", a flash went past him. Looking at the spot his prey was in, Gain realized he was gone. Turning, he saw his first intended prey. Chip. The only son of Matrix and AndrAIa, stood facing Gain, his cousin behind him. Gain smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought. 

"Jet, go home." Chip replied, staring down the sprite. 

"But Chip..." 

"GO HOME!" the boy shouted, causing Jet to backspace away. Letting go of the breath he had been holding, Jet focused his powers and in a nano, he was gone. 

"Impressive." Gain replied, applauding slightly. 

"It's just you and me now." Chip said, taking a battle ready stance. 

Gain just laughed. "Do you really think you can handle me all by yourself?" he asked. "I'd be afraid if I were you." 

"I think you got it all wrong." Chip replied, with a smirk of his own. "It's_ you _who should be afraid of _me._" 

"Do you really think that?" Gain asked, his eyes glowing a menacing red. The same blood red eyes Chip had seen in Hex's Lair. 

The boy backspaced, realizing who ~and what~ he was dealing with. "You're..." he started, before the virus was upon him. Chip fell to the ground hard, with Gain right on top of him, his hand closing around his throat. "Not so sure of yourself now, are you, Boy?" he asked, his voice sounding very familiar to the boy. Chip watched as Gain raised his hand above him. The young boy closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. Opening his eyes, Chip found himself on his back. 

Gain was no where to be found. 

*** 

Bob sat next to Hexadecimal's bedside, just looking at the virus, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. If anything, Bob was the closest thing to a friend Hex really knew, especially in Mainframe. With everything going on now, Bob needed to know why Hex had been attacked and what exactly was going on. 

Most importantly, Bob wanted to know what was wrong with him. 

For some reason, Bob couldn't stop thinking about his time in the Web, even though he thought he had moved past that hours ago. Coming home to Dot, getting married and starting a family had almost destroyed any memories of that time, but now, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done in order to survive there. The deletions, the initiations, the beatings...Bob shook his head. Even now, he couldn't stop thinking about that time. He was waking up in the middle of the night, reliving some part of that time he thought he had put to rest. 

Bob gulped. This was not the time to be reliving the past. 

He put it out of his processor, thinking it was just stress. 

_It had to be._   
  
  



	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Elements: Wind/Air

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Fourteen: The Elements: Wind/Air**   
**** ****

The second element is wind or air. By itself, it can be pleasant, gentle. A cool breeze on a summer's second, the chilly harshness of it during the winter. We need it to live. But when unstable, cause an unprecedented chain of events. Hurricanes, tornados, etc are all instruments of destruction for this element. In a person, the wind of change comes, so to speak. Carefree and happy, it can be subdued at times. In a crisis, it can become fast and furious. This element works best with earth, though opposite in many areas, together they make an unstoppable force. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Deeper Investigation

Hey gang! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I had a bit of inspiration hit me again last night, so I'm writing this for you today. I'm hoping this will be much longer than previous chapters. I gotta thank Water Mist for her suggestion. Haven't used it all, but giving you a small taste! Also, I had to tell you about the show I'm referring to later in the chapter. It's The Mike Show, a little thing I did for my RB section of my website. The "summer hiatus" was due to the fact that Mainframe Inc hasn't done the rest of S4 or even started giving us S5, so the Mike Show was kinda left in limbo (like the rest of our heroes at the end of the last episode) Anyway, if you haven't read the Mike Show transcripts, you can find them here: http://www.geocities.com/scoobydoo_2001/Mike.html On to the... 

**Disclaimer:** Everybody now! Gina owns nothing but the clothes on her back and the universe she created. I also changed the category to suspense, cause it's gonna get a little thrillery in the next chapter.   


  
****

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Fifteen: A Deeper Investigation**   
**** ****

"So what do you think's going on?" 

Alex and Enzo sat in the group's favorite booth, each having the lunch special. The couple had put off their wedding plans ~as well as announcing it to everyone else~ in order to figure out the strange behavior they were noticing lately. Enzo shrugged his shoulders to her question, taking a sip of his energy shake in the process. "You got me, babe." he replied. "Even I'm in the dark!" 

"Let's look at it from the beginning." she said. "First, Hexadecimal is attacked, right inside her lair." 

"Right." Enzo agreed. "And now all this. Have you seen Bob lately? He isn't looking too good." 

"Nor are his kids or Chip for that matter." Alex stated. "The twins go nowhere without Chip. It's like...it's like he's their bodyguard or something." 

"Yeah and get this." Enzo leaned in closer, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "I got word from Turbo that Sabrina and Kit are coming home." he said. 

"Well, yeah." Alex replied, a bit confused. "They do have a break coming up..." 

Enzo shook his head. "No, I mean they're coming back a cycle and a half early." 

"What?" 

Enzo shrugged again. "I know." he said. "I don't get it myself. All Turbo said was he hoped our family emergency would be taken care of quickly and there would be no suffering involved." 

"What family emergency?" Alex asked, highly confused. 

"That's what I want to know." 

*** 

"Hey Bob." 

The guardian looked up from his magazine file and smiled slightly. He was now outside in the M.U. lobby, trying to get his mind off recent events. The greeting had come from Matrix, who took the seat next to his mentor and brother. "Enzo." Bob nodded, leaning back in his chair. The two sat in silence, something they had previously when they had returned home. "How's everything?" Bob asked. 

"All right." Matrix nodded. "Is she...?" he asked, indicating the patient in the room across from them. 

"I don't know." Bob sighed. "She's stable, which is good..." 

"I'd never thought I'd hear Hexadecimal was stable." the renegade joked, earning a small, but sad smile from Bob. 

"In any event, this whole thing doesn't make any sense, nor does it have any reason to." 

The two were silent again, until Matrix cleared his throat. "I actually had an ulterior motive for coming, Bob." he replied. The guardian looked at him, slightly concerned. "Are you okay?" the renegade asked. "I mean, you haven't been looking too good and I was just wondering if you were sick or something." 

Bob sighed. "I'm all right, Enzo." he said. "Really I am, I just...do you ever get tired, Enzo? I mean, not sleepy or anything, just tired of...things. I just feel we're stuck in a loop sometimes, doing the same thing, second in, second out. Battling the same battles over and over again. I mean, didn't we just go through a battle not so long ago? And now what? We're sitting here outside of a hospital room, where one of our residents, forget she's a virus for now, is laying there in a coma of some sort. We have no idea what happened or what's going to happen to us if this...thing or what have you is still here. I just...I'm just tired of it all." 

Matrix nodded. He too understood everything they had both gone through. Even the renegade himself had to admit he was getting tired of the fighting and the wars they got themselves into. It had been necessity during Megabyte's tyranny. It had been a must during Daemon, but now, they just seemed tiresome. Busy work, if you will, just to keep the system on its toes. 

*** 

"This is Mike the wonderful and fabulous TV, signing off! Cut! That's a wrap, boys." 

Mike the TV twirled his mic in his hand. That had to be the best journalism he had ever done. He would so be getting a PB Award for that performance. Sighing, the little set headed back to home base ~meaning, he was heading towards Dot's Diner~ smiling all the way. Since his television show, named after him of course, was on summer hiatus, Mike had gone back to reporting the news like he always had in the small system. He was still walking when he noticed someone approach him. 

"You're Mike TV, aren't you?" asked the stranger. 

"That's MISTER Mike TV to you, bud!" Mike said, stopping in his tracks. "What can I do for you?" 

"I'm Alexander Gain." replied the sprite. "Treasure hunter and part time reporter. I was hoping I could do a story on you and your friends." 

Mike immediately smiled. This was his chance! This was probably a reporter from the awards committee from the PBs. "Interview me?" he squeaked. 

"I'll understand if you don't..." 

"Of course you can interview me!" Mike exclaimed. "Who knows this system better than me, Mike the host with the most TV. Come on, I was just heading to the Diner." 

"Do you mind if we did the interview somewhere else?" Gain asked. "I mean, I am interviewing you about you and your system. Some people tend to get shy when they have a story done on them. Besides, I want this to be a surprise to our readers." 

Mike smacked himself in the forehead. "of course." he said, laughing. "What was I thinking? Okay then, we'll go to Al's Wait and Eat. You can interview while we wait to eat." 

Gain smiled happily. 

The two walked over to Al's Wait and Eat, the only seedy thing about Mainframe. It's where most of the low lifes in town hung out. There were still binomes who sought to overthrow the Command.Com and the leaders of the system, still ever loyal to their master Megabyte. There were even some claiming they were responsible for the state their registered virus was now in. Gain smiled as he and the little set took their seats in a nearby booth. Al's skater waiter came over to them. 

"What'll it be, Mike?" he asked, popping a gum bubble with his teeth. 

"A couple of energy shakes, my good man." Mike boosted. "Put it on my tab." 

"Your tab's not big enough to hold a couple of energy shakes." the waiter retorted. 

Mike glared at the waiter. "Go get those shakes." he said through gritted teeth. 

The waiter hmph and said, "You know the drill. Just sit there and wait like the other low lifes." He skated off before Mike could hit him. 

"Charming place." Gain remarked, casting a look to Mike. 

Mike giggled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that." he said. "It was the only place I could think of, besides the Principal Office and you don't wanna hang out there._ Everyone _hangs out there, especially now." 

"Yes, the...virus thing." Gain replied. 

"Hoo boy!" Mike exclaimed. "News is whatever attacked her came from her looking glass and man, do I remember the last time something came from her looking glass. Talk about scary, but I think I did a good job on getting the Nullzilla story and presenting it with facts and the like." Mike smiled. 

"Of course." 

"Here your shakes, boys." the skater waiter replied, tossing the cups on the table before heading off in another direction. 

"That was quick." Mike murmured. "Must be a short wait today." 

"I guess." Gain replied. "Hey, is that a fight over there?" 

"Where?" Mike exclaimed, turning around to see. 

While Mike was distracted, Gain poured something into his shake, then switched it with Mike's. 

"I guess it was a false alarm." Gain said, getting the little set's attention. 

"Yeah." Mike said, disappointed. He was hoping a fight would start, that way he could show off his reporting skills to the interviewer. "But I'm sure there'll be one." he continued, taking a long sip of his shake. "There always is." 

"Hmmm." Gain said, smiling sweetly. "Now Mike, I want you to tell me everything you know about this system and the sprites in it." 

"Well..." Mike started and was hit with a spell of dizziness. Looking at his shake, he said, "Wow. These things pack a punch. I gotta tell Al to go easy on the extra. Especially when I didn't order an extra." Looking back up at Gain, he said, "Oh! Where was I? Oh yeah. Well, I didn't officially get here until Bob did, but I can tell you things were sad. The Twin City, the sister city to us, had blown up thanks to the doctors Matrix. Those are Matrix, Dot, and Enzo's parents. Anyway, they deleted the whole city, leaving Dot and Matrix all alone in the Net. How sad, huh? I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my mom. She was on my show once. Did I tell you I have a show?" 

"Later Mike." Gain interrupted. "You were saying?" 

"Oh yeah." Mike said, becoming more and more relaxed. "Say, shouldn't you be writing this down?" 

"Normally, I have a fantastic memory, but I think this time..." Gain removed an organizer from his pocket and began typing. "The Twin City?" 

"Right." Mike replied. "Well, anyway, the explosion caused Megabyte and Hexadecimal, see? And that's when Bob got here. He and Dot were all over each other, couldn't keep them apart. Like hippies at a love in. Molded. Anyway, some stuff with the virus twins happened and...oh! Nullzilla. That's when are the craziness started." 

"Go on." 

"See, this Web creature comes through her looking glass, see?" Mike began, his words starting to slur themselves together. "And I know, cause I was there. I lived with her. Hex, I mean. She's a pretty looker back then, even now I think, but I'm just not ready for a relationship. I got my career and everything, right? Anyway, her nulls and stuff try to save her by jumping on her and they made Nullzilla. Well...we broke Nullzilla up right, cause we're bad ASCII like that. Well, the Web creature escapes and heads over to Megabyte's place, yeah? Then he and Hex turn into Gigabyte, the baddest mutha you ever did see. And he was destroying stuff. Oh! You know what?" 

"What's that?" 

"I forgot about AndrAIa." Mike said, laughing. "See, AndrAIa happened before Nullzilla. This is the scope. Got it from Matrix himself. He was in this game, yo, and he met Andri. She's a game sprite. And they beat this game and when it was over, she was in Mainframe!" 

"Remarkable." Gain replied, typing. "How did she do that?" 

Mike leaned in closer. "She made a copy of herself into his icon." he said, nodding. 

"So you mean, there's _another _AndrAIa out there somewhere?" 

"A littler AndrAIa." Mike corrected. "But that brings me back to the Web Wars. See, Mouse came back cause she was working for Turbo, the head Guardian. He was gonna blow us to Kingdom Come! But, Bob saved the second, like always, but it opened us up to all these Web creatures, so we had to battle them and stuff. Well, against my better judgment, Bob went ahead and teamed up with Megs and Hex, right? Well, you know what they did?" 

Gain shook his head. 

"They sent _him _to the Web!" Mike exclaimed. "Sucks, huh? Well, by then Dot was leader girl and Mouse was on our side and Enzo was a guardian cadet, right? Well, he and AndrAIa, who were always hugs and kissy, they lost this game. Then the bits hit the cooling fan. Megabyte was all random and stuff and turned Hex into his own personal slave, somewhere I don't want to go, mind you. And then, all of this..." he did a show of his hand. "...turned to Megaframe. But get this. Only like an hour passes right, then Bob, Matrix now, and AndrAIa come back." 

Gain stopped typing and looked at the set. "Explain that, will you?" he asked. 

"See, Matrix and AndrAIa were game hopping." Mike explained. "That's when you play game after game after game and land in system after system after system and so on and so on and so..." 

"I get the point." 

"Right." the set replied. "So anyway, game time is faster than out time, which is why Matrix and AndrAIa are all grown up. They were gone for an hour here, but to them it was like ten hours. Crazy, huh?" 

"Interesting to say the least." Gain replied. "And the guardian?" 

"He was rescued in the Web by Matrix and Andri." Mike continued. "He was a member of the Web Riders." 

Gain immediately sat up and listened to this piece of information. 

"See, they're this group of..." 

"Oh, I know who the Web Riders are." the sprite growled. "Tell me more." 

"Well, he was like the leader guy cause they found him out there and..." 

_Interface,_ Gain thought with menace. _He's been here the whole time, right under my nose._

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Mike asked, his eyelids starting to close. Boy, was he tired! 

"Tell me about their children." Gain demanded. 

"Oh well, that's easy." Mike piped up. "Man, they are something. They got these ultra cool powers and stuff. I wish I had ultra cool powers. Maybe everyone would like me more. Do you think...?" 

"Mike, I am not playing anymore." the sprite growled. "You've been given several drops of truth serum. Now, you are going to explain to me why these kids are so special." 

Mike gulped. "They got these powers." he whispered. 

"What are they?" 

"Kit...see, when Bob and the others were in the Web, trying to get home, they ran into a bunch of Mouse's traps in order to keep people out. So Bob downloaded his keytool Glitch. Now Kit, Nikki, and Jet have the same powers their dad does. And Phong thinks Dot may have too." 

Gain took a breath. Incredible, remarkable! That would explain the things he saw. "And the Matrix children?" he asked. 

"Because AndrAIa's a game sprite, everyone just naturally assumed her children would inherit whatever she had, but..." 

"Yes?" 

"I overheard a conversation from Phong and he thinks the reason Sabrina and Chip can do what they do has something to with Matrix and AndrAIa game hopping for so long." Mike said, his tone becoming slightly robotic. "He thinks the game time sped up their codes and altered them, making their children able to do things their parents can not." 

"Such as?" 

"Sabrina is able to predict games before they land and Chip is possibly the fastest kid in the Net." 

Gain smiled as he nodded. The whole thing was coming together and everything was now making sense. The only thing he needed to do now was to get the sprites' powers and destroy this system. 

It was time for some good old fashioned mind games.   
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Sixteen: Mind Games

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Sixteen: Mind Games**

  
  


Chip stood outside the Diner's door, arms folded in a classic reproduction of his father. A scowl on his face, he watched the people go past him and walk into the Diner, some giving him strange looks, to which he gave menacing ones of his own. Some of the binomes were beginning to wonder whether or not the boy was being treated right at home. "I knew that Matrix boy was way too rough and tumble to have children." said one binome mother. "It's a shame his daughter is the same way." said another. "I wish they had gotten more from AndrAIa's codes than his."   
Chip could easily hear their conversations. He_ had _gotten more from his mother, such as her incredibly hearing and sight. He knew what everyone thought of him, as a juvenile delinquent, but right now he didn't care. He was playing bodyguard to his twin cousins. After what happened to him in the alley with Gain, the boy took no chances. He walked them to school every second, as well walked them home afterwards. No matter where he was, he'd always be there when they needed him. It was times like this he wished Sabrina or Kit would come home. They were so much better at being the adults and protectors of their younger siblings. Chip sighed and went back to his stance. 

He told his dad he'd be an adult and that's what he was doing. 

AndrAIa walked along the sidewalk, headed to the Diner. She too was thinking about the mysterious stranger that had come into the system and the conversation they had just the other second. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very odd, if not troubling, about the young sprite. The way their conversation had shifted to her and her children wasn't setting well with the game sprite at all. She thought about telling her suspicions to Matrix or Dot, but had shaken them off as a bad impression. He probably just wanted to know what kind of system he was in. 

Looking ahead, she saw Chip standing in front of the door, in a stance much like his father. Smiling, she walked over to him. 

"Playing bodyguard, are you?" she asked, jokingly. 

"You can say that." the boy replied. 

"Mind if I ask who you're guarding?" 

"Nikki and Jet." he said. 

"I bet they're proud to know they've got a tough little man like you to protect them, huh?" 

Chip tried to remain strong, but the redness coming to his cheeks told AndrAIa he wasn't _that _strong. "Mom..." he said, in embarrassment. "You're ruining the tough guy image. I'm supposed to be a renegade, a bodyguard. Now, I'm all flushed and embarrassed..." 

AndrAIa laughed. "Sorry Chipper." she said, removing the boy's hat and messing up his hair. "Didn't mean to ruin your 'tough as nails' image." 

"All right now, cut it out!" the boy giggled, as he was tickled. He immediately stopped laughing though, when he saw a familiar figure coming towards them. 

Gain walked towards the two, a small grin ~more like a smirk to the two~ on his face. He loved seeing the flash of fear mother and son got as he came towards them. "AndrAIa." he said, addressing the game sprite. Smiling evilly at Chip, he said, "Chip." before walking into the Diner. 

*** 

The uncertainly in the air lifted as two familiar sprites came back home. Kit and Sabrina were met by Phong and their parents as they left the ship they arrived on. Right away, Kit wanted to know the progress of Hexadecimal, as well any new developments in this odd and strange case. Sabrina just wanted to go home and go to bed, the long trip had worn her out. Secretly, she too wanted to know what was going, but was too tired to have much of an interest. The whole Mainframe family was reunited again. 

To the sheer delight of a nonresident. 

The next morning, Sabrina awoke in her own bed and in her own pajamas. Her room was just as she left it. And by the smells coming from the kitchen, nothing had changed. Taking a quick shower and booting into some shorts and a t-shirt, Bri ventured out into the hallway and the kitchen. "Good morning, Daddy dear." she sang, giving Matrix a kiss on the head. "Good morning, Mom." 

"You're certainly in a good mood." her mother replied. 

"It's good to be home." Seeing her brother, she said happily, "Rat boy." 

"Fat cow." came the reply. 

"Just once, could you two be civilized?" AndrAIa sighed. "Just once?" 

"You're right, Mom." Sabrina replied, turning to her brother. "I see your head has shrunk." she said. "It's not as big as I remember it." 

"That face lift you got has really taken away all those wrinkles you had before." Chip replied, with a smile. 

AndrAIa just rolled her eyes. 

Sabrina turned to grab her breakfast, as Chip replied, "I see you've lost that added weight. On both sides." 

His sister turned, anger gleaming from her eyes, but instead she leaned over her brother. With a sweet smile, she said, "Tonight, when you're all nestled and snugly in your bed. I'm going to come in and strangle you." 

"You say that all the time." the boy retorted, watching as his sister continued her task. "And you never do it." 

"Of course not." Sabrina said, looking over her shoulder. "Too many witnesses." 

The family sat down to breakfast. The perfect time in Sabrina's processor to bring up recent events. "So," she said. "What's the file here? What's going on?" 

"Trouble with a capitol T." Chip muttered. 

"That does narrow it down." Bri said, sarcastically. "No, really. What's up?" 

"You know about the Hex thing?" Matrix asked. 

"Everyone and their mom knows about the Hex thing." Sabrina sighed. "Other than that." 

"You hear the one about Alexander Gain?" Chip asked. 

"No." Bri breathed. "Who's that?" 

"Just some guy from out of town." Matrix said, sending a look towards his son. 

"Say what you will, Dad," the boy replied. "But I'm telling you, he's not who he seems." 

"And what makes you such the hot authority on the matter?" Sabrina asked. 

The boy's face became hardened with hate as he mumbled, "Let's say I have some experience in the subject." 

This comment did not go unnoticed by the boy's mother. "What're you talking about?" AndrAIa asked. 

Chip quickly ate the rest of his cereal and stood up. "Gotta go." he said, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door. 

"Chip!" the game sprite exclaimed, wanting to know more about this incident he had had. 

"School, Mom." he said, opening the door. He said a quick goodbye before exiting the house. 

"Now, that's the first time I've ever seen anyone in such a rush to get to school." Sabrina mused. "Even Kit. But now that he's gone, you guys can tell me what_ you _think of the new guy." 

*** 

A soft noise was heard as something stumbled into the bathroom. Flipping on the light, Bob walked over to the sink and started running water. The nightmares were starting again, something he had tried to get rid of once he came back to Mainframe. It was the same thing over and over again. That fateful second in the Web...the act of defense...the results of the battle still seen on his shoulder. Letting the water run for a bit, the blue guardian washed his face, trying to get those long ago images from his processor. 

Looking up into the mirror, he was startled. 

Looking at him was the new visitor to the system, Alexander Gain. 

Startled and obvious shocked that this sprite had somehow gotten into his bathroom in the middle of the night, Bob turned around, only to see the wall behind him. Turning back to the mirror, he clearly saw Gain seemingly leaning against the wall of his bathroom. Bob shook his head clear, when Gain spoke. 

"Nightmare, Bob?" he asked, sarcastically. "Still being plagued with those memories of the Web, huh? Tsk, tsk. That's too bad." 

Bob looked at him in shocked confusion. 

"Oh yeah, Blue Boy." he sneered. "I know your dirty little secret. How does it feel to be a murderer, Bob? Does it build up your spirits?" 

Bob shook his head. "You're not real." he whispered. "You're a dream." 

"An apparition, Bob?" Gain asked. "I'll tell you something, Guardian. This isn't the last time we'll see each other." 

"Are you all right?" 

Bob looked up again, this time seeing his own shaken image in the mirror. The question had come from Dot, who stood leaning against the door jam. Bob continued to stare into the distraught face of his reflection, wondering if what just happened had actually happened. 

"Bob?" 

"Yeah." 

"Are you okay?" Dot asked again, this time slightly more alert than she had been. 

"Yeah." Bob sighed, nodding in agreement. "I'm okay. I just...I'm just restless I guess." 

"Well, if you're sure." Dot replied with a yawn. "Come back to bed." 

Bob turned to her. "I will." he said, a smile on his face. He watched her leave and turned back to the mirror. 

"You should listen to her, Guardian." Gain taunted. "I'm sure it's past your downtime." 

In a blink, he was gone. 

*** 

It had been a few seconds since the return of Kit and Sabrina, only about two seconds since Bob's strange encounter with Gain in his bathroom mirror, and about two cycles since Hexadecimal and Scuzzy had been attacked by some strange powerful force. Kit thought this was an interesting turn of events. First Hex and her familiar are attacked in their home. Then the arrival of the mysterious Alexander Gain. Since that time, Chip was very protective, Bob wasn't himself, Matrix and AndrAIa were also having odd feelings towards him and just recently Mike the TV had completely forgotten everything that was said after having a drink with the mysterious Gain. 

Kit was having some suspicions of his own. 

The recent behavior of his family was starting to worry him to no end. So he took a walk around the little system, the way he did at the Science Institute. It not only gave him a chance to refamiliarize himself with his home system, but it also gave him the opportunity to try and dissect this new problem on their hands. Organizer in hand, Kit began looking through records from the Super Computer on anything suspicious in the Net lately. Coming through the alley on the way to the Diner, he found that a small system named Servo had gone through the most random thing. The whole system was deserted, like a ghost town. 

_Now that is strange, _Kit thought to himself. _How does a whole system disappear?_

Sensing he wasn't alone, the teenager came to a stop. 

"Alexander Gain, I presume." he said, staring at the stranger in his path. 

"The infamous Christopher Lan." Gain replied. "Or is it Dr. Lan now?" 

Kit chuckled. "I'm a long way from being Dr. Lan, Mr. Gain." he said. "Though I must say, your reputation proceeds you. You seem to be the talk in my family." 

"I can't help it if I'm popular." 

"Apparently." Kit joked. "Well, as much as I would love to stand around here and talk, I do have work to do." 

As Kit brushed past him, Gain called out to him. "How's it feel to be a murderer, Kit?" 

The accusation stopped the boy cold in his tracks. "I don't know what you're talking about." he muttered, not turning around. 

"Sure you do." Gain replied, walking over to the lad. "I do a lot of checking up on the systems I visit, you know. I know your family's secret, young Christopher. A family of murderers, huh? Don't think I don't know what happened in the UFL. I do. I wonder if the Science Institute knows about that. Wouldn't be interesting, say, if you and your friend were to go for the title? Kit Lan vs. Roscoe Bettyoskin! A match made in...heaven, Kit?" 

Kit turned slowly to the sprite. "What do you want?" he asked. "Money? Power? What?" 

Gain laughed at the teen. "No, my dear boy." he said, stepping closer to him. "I don't want your money." 

"Then what could you possibly wa..." 

Kit stopped mid sentence as a sheering pain went through his circuits. He could feel the pain had started in his stomach, but he didn't know what was causing it. 

"I just want your powers." Gain said, mockingly, watching as the young man's energy was slowly being drained from him. 

Pulling his deadly claws from the lad's stomach, Gain watched as Kit fell to the ground, groaning in pain and clutching the gaping hole in his stomach. Gain took a deep breath, feeling Kit's powers going through his circuits. Smiling at a job well done, Gain left Kit in the alley, on his knees and trying to regain his senses.   
  



	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Elements: Metal

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Seventeen: The Elements: Metal**   
**** ****

The element of metal is one of strength and power. It is the element that holds all the other together. With fire, it becomes hot and deadly. The complete opposite of water, it can be sturdy and resistant. In the face of the element wind, it can stand strong and can never bend to it. And, it is within earth, to help it grow. It is the strength and glue that hold the elements together in unity. It is the guiding force behind them.   


A/N: A little author note, yes at the end and not the beginning, like tradition. lol Hope you guys are loving it so far. The reviews you're leaving me are wonderful! I have this outline that says 26 chapters, but at this rate, I might be looking at maybe 24. What do you guys think? The next chapters will hopefully be longer, with more suspense and action in them. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 

WMG 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Attack Two

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Eighteen: Attack Two**

  
  
  
  


"From the beginning, Kit. What happened?" 

Kit sat on a table inside the Principal Office examining room, his shirt off, and his hand on his stomach. By all accounts, at least by his injuries, there were none. Whatever gaping hole he thought he had in his stomach was not there as Phong checked him. "I told you." Kit growled, through gritted teeth. "That psychopath Gain attacked me." Phong rolled back over to the young sprite, shaking his head. He had done all the tests they could and still it showed Kit to be in perfect condition. The only claim that there was an injury was from the lad himself. 

"Are you sure he 'attacked' you, my son?" Phong asked. He was answered with an icy glare. 

"Do you really think I would just walk in here and claim to be attacked just so I could get some form of attention?!" Kit exclaimed, his anger rising. 

"Now calm down." Bob insisted, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "We're just trying to figure out what's going on here." 

Kit took a few breaths, before bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Phong." he replied. "I didn't mean to jump at you like that." 

"It is understandable, young Christopher." Phong said, also placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We have all been under loads of stress. Now, just as your mother asked. What happened?" 

"I was coming up towards the Diner, going past the alley, when I ran into Gain." he explained. "He..." Kit hesitated a bit. 

"What?" Sabrina asked. 

"He knows." Kit whispered. "About us, about everything." 

"Meaning what?" Matrix asked. 

"He knows what happened. In the UFL." he continued. "And about my powers." 

"So he knows something about you." Sabrina replied. "I admit, that's something we need to keep on a low profile, but it's just you." 

While Sabrina, Kit was holding out his hand, a strange need to make a ball of energy coming from his depths. He tried concentrating, like he had done when he first discovered them and needed to control, but now, as he tried, nothing was happening and he was getting frustrated at the whole thing. "Are you listening to me?" Sabrina asked, hands on her hips as her attention turned to her cousin. 

"What're you doing?" asked Dot. 

"Something's wrong." Kit replied, his attention still on his hand. 

"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled. "You're the first one to completely lose it. Sad really. I had bets going it would be my Dad." 

"What do you mean?" asked Bob. 

"I've been sitting here trying to get even a small ball of energy and it's not happening." Kit said, frustration seeping through his voice. 

"You're just drained." Matrix supplied. 

Kit shook his head. "Even then, when I yelled at Phong, I should've been able to feel it going out of control and nothing happened. Nothing's happening!" He immediately looked up and turned to his parents, worry and concern on his face. "Where're Nikki and Jet?" he asked. 

"Probably with destruction on two legs." Sabrina said. "Why?" 

Kit shook his head. "As Chip would say, I have a bad feeling about this." 

*** 

Gain stood outside of the Data Slides, watching as Chip and his friends finished playing in the giant pools. Smiling, he held out his hand and watched a small ball of energy form in his hand. He could literally feel Kit's powers through his viral circuits and he loved every moment of it. He knew he hadn't taken all the boy's powers, but he had stolen enough that, when combined with the other four elements, it would simple to ruin this system and destroy it. But mostly importantly, he would take care of the leader of the Web Riders. He grinned evilly as Chip waved goodbye to his friends and headed towards the gate.   
Chip headed for the exit gate of the slides, but stopped when the intense feeling of danger hit his code. He looked around him, wondering if something was waiting for him or something. Something or rather, someone, was. Moving in front of the gate, Chip saw Gain, staring at him with a huge and sinister grin on his face. The boy sneered at the sprite before backing away and running to another part of the water park. Chip knew this establishment like the back of his hand. His sister had worked there before leaving for the Academy and in a gesture of sisterly love, had let her brother in for free on several occasions, as well as show him alternative ways of getting in and out.   
He headed for the Dominator, the biggest slide there and went down the hidden walkway. It was supposed to only go left, which would take you back to the main center, but Chip when right, which was a dead end. Stopping in front of the wall, the boy looked behind him to see if he was being followed. No one. Pressing on one of the bricks, the wall opened as a door and Chip slipped through, closing it behind it him. He now found himself in a solid cubicle, with brick all around him. Sabrina had told him they were about to build a maze there and so far had only put in a few of the pathways, hidden from the customers of course, until the actual release date.   
Throwing his bag over the smallest wall, Chip, still clad in his swim trunks, scaled the wall. Landing in his wet sneakers on the the ground, he quickly took off for some other shade of cover. The boy purposefully dodged all outside areas and stayed mainly in the shadows of the alleys. The boy even ran all the way to G-Prime, the complete other side of the system from where he was, in order to escape. He felt he would lead Gain to the sector and leave him wandering around, wile he doubled back to the safety of either his aunt's diner or the Principal Office. Skidding to a stop, Chip turned to look behind him. He started laughing, knowing there was no way Gain had followed him and if he had, the sprite was long away from finding the boy anyway. Laughing hysterically, he back spaced and turned. 

Almost running smack dab into Gain himself. 

"Impressive show of evasion." Gain chuckled, watching the boy's eyes widen in surprise. 

"You basic son of a..." 

"Language." Gain replied, raising his hand towards the boy. 

Chip instantly dodged a blast, an energy beam whizzing past him and hitting a steel beam. "You missed." Chip joked, giving Gain an evil smile of his own. The two played a game of cat and mouse for a few microseconds, Gain coming ever closer to actually hitting the boy, only to miss him by miles. "That all you got?" Chip taunted, running at full speed out of Gain's reach. Even at the speed he was going, Chip could still feel Gain behind him. Pivoting around a corner, he doubled back to where they had been and ran into a nearby crevice. 

Sure Gain was behind him, the boy turned to find no one. "What the..." 

Chip screamed in agony as he felt sharp daggers enter into his back. "Is this all _you _got?" Gain taunted, his remark being drowned out by the boy's cries of pain. The boy slumped to his knees before darkness encased him. 

*** 

_He didn't feel a thing._

_ Even though he had just deleted his countless virus, the young renegade was getting used to it. It wasn't like his first, when he had defended his little friend. This was virus deletion number 35 and now it was becoming routine. No matter what AndrAIa said to him, the young sprite had to do this. Had to rid the Net of viruses. After all, a virus had ridden him of his family, of his home...of his life. All he wanted was revenge. He didn't care what they thought, how they thought, what they felt...they were viruses._

_They deserved to delete._

*** 

"Yo. Matrix?" 

The shaking of his shoulder awoke Matrix from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Alex and Enzo standing over him as he sat on the bench outside of Hexadecimal's room. "Sorry." the renegade muttered, rubbing his face. "Must've crashed for a bit." 

"I guess." Enzo said, sitting down next to him. 

Matrix looked around at his soundings, confused as to why he was there right then. Hadn't he been with Phong and Kit and the others? How the Net did he get here? The fact he was thinking about something he hadn't for so long gave him the jaggies. He couldn't remember a thing from the time he was in the examination room until he found himself daydreaming about the past in the lobby of the M.U. Perhaps his brother and girlfriend could give him some insight. 

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked. 

"Looking for you." Alex said, giving Enzo a trouble glance. 

"What for?" 

Again, Enzo and Alex exchanged glances. "You haven't heard?" Enzo asked. 

Matrix gave his brother a look of his own. "Heard what?" 

"They just brought Chip in." 

*** 

Chip awoke with the bright lights and noisy sounds around him. Sitting up, he realized his lower back was killing him. "Hey, he's waking up!" exclaimed someone nearby. Chip realized he was on an examining table, which meant he was in the Principal Office. "Hey, EJ, you all right?" came a question. The boy swung his legs over the side of the table. 

"I feel like I just swallowed a null." he complained. "And my back feels like crap." 

"He's all right, all right." Sabrina muttered happily. 

"I'm glad you're okay." AndrAIa replied, giving the boy a lose hug. 

"It is good to see you're up and around, young Chip." Phong said. "We were worried you would not wake up." 

"Nah." his sister teased, giving Chip a light noogie. "That's just morning stuff, huh Squirt?" 

"Do you remember anything, my son?" 

"Yeah." Chip grunted, straightening up. "That bastard son of a null Gain had me cornered at the Data Slides." 

"Then he got you too." Kit piped up from his table. 

"Not after I gave him something to chase." Chip grinned. "No one gets my ASCII without working for it." 

"Watch your language." Dot replied, flickering her nephew in the ear. "What's going on, Phong? What's he doing?" 

"I have one question myself." Kit said. Pointing at Chip, he asked, "Is he still the fastest kid in the system?" 

"The system!?" the boy exclaimed. "I'm the fastest spammed kid in the entire Net! And why would you have a doubt?" Another flick in the ear. "Ow! What was that for?" 

"Language." Dot reminded him. "How your parents can stand it is beyond me." Her gaze turned to AndrAIa, who regarded the young leader with a look of her own. 

"Hey!" came a cry. 

Walking in were Alex, Enzo, and Matrix, who quickly went over to his son. "You all right?" he asked. 

"Yeah." the boy mumbled. "I had him, Pop, I had him. Right there and then he gets me behind my back. Now I ask you, is that fair?" 

"Sounds like dirty pool to me." Matrix muttered, his hand resting on Gun. 

"Right now, I'm more worried about Nikki and Jet." Kit reminded them. "Has anyone seen them?" 

The shaking of heads and worried looks did nothing for Kit's ~or his parents~ composure. 

"I think we're royally screwed here, guys." Sabrina replied. 

"I think we're more powerless than anything." Chip piped up. 

"Bad pun, dear brother. Very bad pun." 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Elements: Earth

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Nineteen: The Elements: Earth**   
**** ****

The element of earth is calm and peaceful. Never one to be violent or hold terror, it's usually at peace and sanity. Only in extreme situations is earth ever wild. It seems that sometimes earth is unable to work with the other elements, but in certain cases, it seems this is not the case. Earth is down to, well earth, and is constantly happy, but can feel pain, whether it be from outsiders or even the other elements. 


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Elements: Water

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Twenty: The Elements: Water**   
**** ****

The final element is that of water. Like the other elements, it holds its own, but also works with the other elements. It can rage like a river or be gentle as a stream, even bubbly like a babbling brook. Water obviously works well with fire, able to calm it's deadly tirades. It also has a great repore with the element of wind, able to gain from it. The most opposite of the pair is metal, though water can either help or hurt this element, in the end, they are well matched. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Power Struggle

**Elemental Force******

**Chapter Twenty-One: Power Struggle**   
**** ****

Phong stood in the crowded room, trying to block out the loud and raucous sounds coming from around him. The old sprite was trying to answer a question that had been asked earlier. What was it that the new visitor, Alexander Gain, hoped to achieve by attacking two of their citizens. The same thought, it's persistence being annoying and yet hard to ignore, began to push its way to the fore front of Phong's processor. He had heard about the elements of power as a young sprite, but didn't believe in it. Truth be known, with the strange events of the last couple of hours, the system administrator had begun looking into the matter, especially now that Chip's and the twins' powers had been brought to his attention. Looking at the group that surrounded him, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. 

Fire. 

Air. 

Water. 

Metal. 

Earth. 

And two sets of them. 

The wise sprite's eyes did a double take at what he had just realized. The very thought of what could be happening easily rivaled that of any of Megabyte's plans, even Daemon. Not only was their system in danger, but the whole Net as they knew it could be potentially destroyed if something wasn't done about this. "My children, a horrible thought as just occurred to me!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him. 

"You think Nikki and Jet are in trouble?" Bob asked. 

"It's much more than that, Guardian." Phong replied, quickly heading for the door. "I must speak to the ten of you immediately!" 

The sprites left in the room began to mentally count out the ten people he wanted to see. Nodding and assuming Phong wanted to speak to the immediate family, Alex gave Enzo a kiss goodbye and watched as everyone left. Stopping at the door, Kit turned to her and asked, "Alex, you gotta find where Nikki and Jet are. Right now, Bri's the only one who's safe." 

"I'll do my best." the young guardian replied. "Chris, what's all this about?" 

"I don't know." Kit sighed. "But I can tell you it's not going to be good." 

*** 

"Jet, hurry!" 

As their family started following Phong into his office, Jet and Nikki found themselves in the same predicament their cousin and brother had experienced. They were now running for their dear lives, hoping to out run Gain, as he started to catch up to them. The twins had now noticed something was clearly wrong. No matter how hard or how fast they ran, Gain was always there, almost having them in his hands. It was like Chip had entered the sprite's body and... 

"Nikki, he's catching up!" hollered Jet, as he and his sister ran around a corner. 

They thought they might be saved as soon as they were out in the open. Surely the binomes on the street would see something was wrong, but when they reached the streets of Beverly Hills, gain was no where to be seen. "Think we lost him?" Nikki asked. 

Jet looked all around them, not seeing anyone, but knowing he was there. "No." he huffed. "He's around, Nikki. He's somewhere." 

"So what do we do?" his sister asked, panic starting to be come evident in her voice. "And how did he get so fast?" 

"I'm beginning to see why you guys don't like him." Jet muttered. Looking around a last time, the two started walking towards the Principal Office. 

Gain watched from atop a building, as his prey headed towards an ultimate goal. With his new found speed and lightening abilities, he was able to keep hidden from the two. He realized he could also hear their conversation, though he was at least a foot away. He accounted that to Chip's powers. Marvelous. He watched the boy, Jet, trying to scan the area, looking for him. He knew he was around, but he didn't know where. 

Gain liked that. 

The twins began their walk towards the P.O., Jet on critical alert. The boy couldn't get the feeling they were being watched, followed, but every time he turned around to check, there was no one. He didn't like this. Not one bit. All of a sudden his suspicions of the new comer had intensified during the cycle, especially now when he had begun an assault in the children as they left school. Stopping in his tracks, he caught Nikki's arm, pulling her back. 

"What...?" 

"Shh." he hissed, his senses on red alert. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had used his powers. Unlike Nikki, who enjoyed flaunting them every once in a while, Jet had taken his brother's approach and kept them hidden until he had found a use for them. But just like Kit, not using his powers for a least two hours, Jet felt shaking about doing what he was thinking. Besides that, he had never tried to transport himself and another person before.   
He tried picturing the Principal Office, more importantly, Phong's office. Hopefully, the wise sprite would be there so the two could tell him what was happening and that they needed to take Gain into custody immediately. But it was hard. Not only was he basically scared about the whole thing, his senses were off the charts, telling him Gain was in the vicinity and was heading straight for them. Jet again tried to clear his mind and concentrate. He shut out all the sounds from around him, blocked the danger signs popping up in his processor. He could see the hallways of the building and finally, the office of choice. Concentrating harder, Jet felt a tingly feeling inside, almost like he had Rebooted in a game. Opening his eyes, he was in Phong's office, with everyone staring at him. 

"Jet!" exclaimed several of the sprites. 

"Dude, am I glad to see you." Chip replied, hooking an arm around his cousin. "But where's Nikki?" 

Jet's smile slowly turned to a frown, then a look of terror. 

Nikki wasn't with him. 

*** 

A group of nine sprite assembled in the office of the system administrator. To say they were confused and upset would be an understatement. "Phong, will you please tell me what's going on?" Dot demanded, her tone seeping with frustration and worry. And anger. 

"Right now, I'm more worried about Nikki and Jet." reminded Kit. 

"User, why?" AndrAIa asked, her curiosity turning to frustration. 

"On the account that they're out there with some loony bin, that's why!" Kit challenged. 

The two were stone walled, until Sabrina stepped between. "All right, fighters." she joked. "Go to your separate corners until the bell rings." 

"Dad? Uncle Bob?" Chip asked, looking up at the two. "Are you guys okay?" 

Bob and Matrix seemed to be in their own little eternet, tuning out everything that was happening around them. To everyone, especially Dot, this was extremely odd behavior. The only time Matrix seemed concerned about Chip's welfare was when he had been brought from the lobby of the M.U. Even Enzo and Alex had said the renegade seemed "out of it". And as for Bob's behavior, Dot didn't know what was going on. First their son is attacked and now their twins couldn't be found. Normally, the guardian would've been worried to deletion, but lately even Dot had to admit he had been out of sorts. 

Suddenly, the chaos that had left the examining room and entered the office was enhanced when Jet Lan appeared out of no where. 

"Jet!" exclaimed several of the sprites. 

The boy had a smile on his face, happy for one: making it to the image he had pictured and two: for actually being able to use the power he had long ago hoped to surpress. He chuckled when Chip threw his arm around him, but at the news that his sister wasn't with him, his face suddenly fell from the happy one it had been just a few nanos before. 

She was still out there. 

With_ him._

*** 

Nikki had a pretty good idea what Jet was about to do. Looking behind them, she could see Gain walking slowly towards them, a smile on his face. The sprite actually thought they had stopped and he was taking his time on capturing them. Nikki also got a smile on her face, more of a smirk, knowing they'd be long gone before he ever came near them. But when Jet disappeared and she was still there, her smirked turned to a look of shock and then a frown of frustration and anger. 

"That little son of a..." she cursed, not believing Jet could just leave her like that. 

But now she had her own problem. 

Gain was still heading towards her, his smile getting larger by the microsecond. 

Putting her hands behind her back and readying a ball of energy in both hands, she asked, "You really don't think I'm just gonna let you hurt me, right? I mean, I'd stay away if I were you. I'd be pretty afraid of me right now." 

Gain chuckled. "Funny." he replied. "That's exactly what your cousin Chip said before...well, why go into details?" 

Nikki's green face turned pale. He couldn't have! she though. Could he? 

"That's why you're so fast now." she surmised. "You stole his powers." 

"Bright girl." Gain smirked. "Must be something you got from your mother. As for your father, I'll settle things with him later." 

"Leave my family alone!" the girl shouted, removing her hands and shooting the balls of light at him. 

Gain was taken by surprise, but was only hit with one of them. Rubbing his shoulder, he glared at the girl, who seemed to be out of breath already. Nikki had never done that before, so the shock to her circuits was a little much. That took a lot out of her! Shaking her head, she stood straight. She couldn't let her guard down, not with him. Gain managed another smirk and said, "Nice trick. Wanna see a trick of my own?" With lightening speed, an energy mass came from his hands, something that Nikki barely managed to dodge away from. 

"Kit too?" she asked, her voice shaky from the near fatal attack. 

"Think of it as giving something back from all the people that have been hurt." he said. 

"What in the Holy Hacker are you talking about?" 

"You and your family of murderers." he said, his voice growing cold. "At first I just thought it was your father, but after doing some checking... tsk, tsk, tsk. Everywhere you go, you seem to just delete people left and right." 

"That's not true!" the girl exclaimed. 

"Isn't it?" Gain asked, advancing on her. "Ask your uncle how it feels to delete someone. Or even your mother." 

Nikki backed away from the sprite, gulping as she did. She thought she knew everything about her family's past, but apparently she didn't. She had known her father, uncle, aunt, and even mother had done some things they weren't proud of during the time of Megaframe. Even Kit had to do something in order to survive the harshness of the UFL. But she never thought they could be capable of murder._ They had to do what they had to do, _she repeated to herself._ If they hadn't she wouldn't be here. Nor would Jet or Chip, even Enzo to an extent._

"Why bother asking?" Nikki stood her ground, ready to give Gain a reason to back off. "Why don't I find out myself?" 

Gain looked at the girl with renewed interest and some slight fear. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the girl. At least before he got his hands on her power. The girl was already to take him on, no matter what the consequences. He couldn't take the chance of harming her, even deleting her. Besides, he narrowly escaped those first blasts from her and his arm was deleting him. Gain back spaced and then turned, leaving Nikki standing there, looking after him. 

"You're going to be in big trouble once I get to the Principal Office!" she shouted after him, but to no avail. 

Using his new found speed, he was gone in a flash. 

*** 

_ He was coming apart, she could tell. His time here was driving him to the breaking point. Her as well. She hated to see him suffer, what could they do? They could hope to find Mainframe the next game. And it became a mantra. Next game, next game, next game, next game... and always, always, the next game took them somewhere else, further and further from home. Their breaking point always came to a head, either with each other or to a character in a game.___

_Last time, it had been a real character...___

*** 

"Phong, now will you tell us what's going on?" 

The question broke AndrAIa from her thoughts. Looking up, she realized they were still in Phong's office. Alex had been able to find Nikki and the girl was lead in to his office. The game sprite felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Dot looking at her, in concern. She gave the commander a confused to which Dot replied, "You were out of it for a bit. Just like Bob and Matrix." Looking over, AndrAIa saw that the two seemed to have awoken from the same kind of flashback she had just nanos before. Shaking her head clear, she looked over at Phong, as he began an explanation. 

"My children, something of great importance and of great horror has come to our system." 

Ten sprites looked at him. 

"Go on." Dot replied. 

"Let me first ask, have any of you heard of the elements of power?" he asked. 

"I think I speak for everyone when I say no." Bob said, several nodding in agreement. 

"The elements of power, five to be precise, are the very foundation of protection across the Net." he stated. 

"You're kidding." Chip replied. 

"Don't interrupt." Sabrina scolded, slapping her brother on the back of the head. 

"It is said to be legend, but with things of late..." the wise sprite shook his head. "I can not believe I didn't see it at the time." Phong cleared his throat and continued. "The legend has it the User delivered the elements into the Net for added security if you will. Five sprites or binomes are said to be the equivalent of the powers. Fire, water, wind, earth, and metal. Those five special people take on the attributes of the their elements, the power manifesting itself into personality or characteristics. It is said, the User also made the elements known to the viruses he implanted in the net and systems in it. To a virus, the five elements give a deadly combination to an already great power within himself." 

Again, ten sprites looked at him. 

"Forgive me for being rude, Phong," Kit replied. "But what in the Great Norton does any of this have to do with us?" 

"I have a strong inkling our new friend may be seeking those powers." Phong said. 

"Okay." Dot replied. "I still don't see what this has to do with us." 

"Legend goes the User, in order to keep the elements from the viruses who might search for them, separated the elements, making the task of finding all five people harder than possible." Phong continued. "It is very rare when all five of the elements are in the same system at the same time." 

"Phong, you're moving away from the question here" Sabrina stressed. "Are you gonna land this baby or are you gonna circle the docking bay?" 

Phong looked at the girl in confusion. "I do not think..." 

"She means are you gonna get on with it or not?" Chip replied bluntly, to the embarrassment of everyone in the room. 

"You were always to get straight to the point, Young Chip." Phong added, dryly. "I'm building to something. As I was saying, if the legend is true, it's rare that the elements are all together at the same time, same system. It is also said the User made another set of elements, in order to confuse anyone who might try and search for them. That way, if the first set of elements is discovered, the second would be able to combat against whatever force has over taken them." 

Again, the wise sprite only received looks of confusion, but many were turning into looks of frustration and annoyance. 

"Before you say anything, my children," he continued, stopping any questions that were to be asked. "Think about our present situation, as well as the events that have happened recently in our system." 

This time, only nine sprites were confused. 

"Phong, you can not be serious." Kit whispered. 

Sabrina leaned over to him. "Serious about what?" she whispered. 

"He thinks we're...oh no! You've really got to be joking!" Kit exclaimed. 

"Are you saying you think_ we're _the element guys?" Chip asked, causing everyone to look at the wise sprite. 

Kit laughed. "As random as this is..." he started, a thoughtful look coming to his face. "It's not a farfetched idea." 

"You're joking, right?" Bob asked. 

"Think about it?" Kit insisted. "We've to be the...oddest system, why _shouldn't _we be the elements? I mean, how many guardian cadets do you know, Dad, that get lost and end up in the wrong system?" 

"That was purely an accident, you know." Bob defended. "I mean, they were really close together at the time and..." 

"That's not the point." the young sprite continued. "If you hadn't come to Mainframe, you wouldn't have met Mom. I mean, the coincidences in this whole are scary to pass up! It's not every system where stuff that happens to us happens to them. There's no game sprite living outside of a game in any other system. There's no sprite who's survived the games or even the Web in any other system..." 

"Hey Kit's right." Jet said, also getting a thoughtful look on his face. "And look at us! No other kid can do what we can. Weird..." 

"There's something else, too." Kit pondered. "Phong, you said there were five elements?" 

"Yes." 

"When Dad, Matrix, and AndrAIa came back, especially Matrix, and the system restarted, it caused Enzo, right?" Kit continued. 

"With Dot, that makes five of them!" Sabrina exclaimed, finally seeing what her cousin was. 

Kit nodded. "And together..." 

"There's five of us." Jet concluded. 

"Talk about double sided." Nikki mumbled, a smile coming to her face. 

"Yeah, but why is Gain going after us?" Chip asked. 

"You guys are the ones with the power." Enzo spoke up, silent no more. 

"That must mean Gain's really a virus." AndrAIa stated. 

"Great." Matrix muttered, coming from his reverie. "Just what we need." 

"I have some bad new for you, folks." Kit reminded. "We've lost two of our "elements" if you will. Remember? Chip and I are out of the race." Turning to the wise sprite, Kit asked, "Phong, what happens if Gain gets a hold of all five elements?" 

"All I can say, my son," Phong replied. "Is very bad things." 

"Not good." Enzo said. 

"This is really not good." Matrix echoed. 

"Phong," Dot replied, confusion still etched on her face. "I have another question. What happens if Gain finds a way of getting to the twins and Sabrina?" 

"That, I do not know." Phong uttered sadly. "I can only hope that a power struggle with take place in his codes, overloading them and hopefully destroying him. As to how and whether we will be able to give Christopher and Chip back their powers is uncertain to me." 

"Well, that does nothing to boost our confidence." Sabrina replied, sarcastically. 

"I said it once and I'll say it again." Chip said. "I got a real bad feeling about this." 

"Believe when I say we all feel the same way." Dot murmured.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Mind Games, part 2

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Mind Games, part 2**

  
  


_"Miss Matrix, we're being attacked!"_

_"Deploy what's left of the CPUs! We've got to at least get away before he discovers our location!"_

_"Dot, sugah, our read outs have been destroyed. I'm gonna try and hack through, but it'll take some time."_

_"This is too much. Too much right now."_

_"Sir, ma'am. Megabyte's troops have complete and...total control over the Principal Office."_

_"People of Mainframe, I suggest you surrender, unless you want more carnage to take place. Your leaders have run away. Bob is gone. The boy and his...fish friend are gone...and I have taken care of Phong. Only Dot Matrix alludes me and...really, Miss Matrix. Do you actually think you can win?"_

Dot immediately looked at her surroundings. She was in her office, sitting at her desk, looking at files and vidwindows. Letting go of a breath, she ran a hand of her face. That time in her life, in Mainframe's history, seemed so long ago, but so very fresh in her processor where she had locked away the memories. She remembered that incident very well. It was shortly after they had lost Matrix and AndrAIa and the Principal Office had been taken by Megabyte. She had lost so many loved ones already in the span of about four to six minutes. First Bob, then her brother, then Phong, and now her system. 

But it was something she hadn't thought of in hours, shutting it away where she could never access it again. 

A sudden knock on the door startled her, until it opened revealing Bob to be on the other side. "Sorry, I was just wondering..." he started, but seeing her and the look on her face, he quickly walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Dot smiled. "I'm fine." she said, standing and walking over to him. "I guess I must've been overloaded with those windows, I kinda dozed off. Had a...nightmare I guess." 

Bob just nodded, somehow knowing the torment she had faced. 

"I sympathize." he sighed. "I haven't been sleeping too well either." 

Reaching up and stroking his cheek, she whispered, "I know. What's wrong, Bobby?" 

The guardian shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I don't know." he said. "I've been in a weird funk lately. And I've noticed it's not just me." 

"Matrix and AndrAIa." she said, nodding. "Come to think of it, I just started having nightmares right after you all did." 

"It's connected." Bob chuckled a bit. "Sounds like de ja vu, huh?" 

Dot gave him a sad smile. "Have you seen Hex recently?" she asked. 

"I still don't know what's wrong." he said, a scowl replacing his smile. "It's like...like she's trapped again. Inside her own mind maybe." 

"I don't like how things are turning, Bob." 

"Either do I." he said. "And from past experience, I can say it's only going to get worse." 

*** 

"It is so boring hanging out in the Principal Office." 

Five sprites sat in Phong's office, watching a DVD on a small screen. Or rather, one sprite was watching the DVD, the other four were complaining about being there. "Stop whining, you guys." Kit said, his eyes never leaving the movie. "This is for our own protection, remember?" 

"Kit, explain this five element do-hickey thing again." Sabrina said, coming around and shutting off the tv. 

The young man sighed and turned to face his siblings and cousins. "Phong says the five elements are fire, wind, water, metal, and earth. We're supposed to represent one of each of the elements." 

"I wish Phong would tell us which ones we are." Chip murmured. 

"Phong doesn't even know." Kit said in defense. "But forget about that now. What're we going to do about Gain? Ever since his attack on Chip, no one has seen or heard from him since." 

"You think he left?" Nikki asked. 

"Hardly." Jet replied. "If what Phong says is true, and I think it is, we're the reason why he's here. Why only get two elements, when he came for five?" 

"Okay, so where do our parents fit into all of this?" Sabrina asked. 

"The way Phong sees it," Kit started. "And I'm with Jet on this. I think it's true as well, they're the original elements. Well, not the original per say, but they are the originals as of their generation. Besides, they each bring something different to the mix. And like I said, they weren't five until the restart and Enzo appeared." 

"So why isn't Gain after them as well?" Chip asked. 

"Maybe he is." Jet mused. "Have you noticed they aren't looking too good. Dad hasn't been sleeping lately..." 

"Neither have our Mom and Dad!" Chip exclaimed. 

"There is something..." Nikki started, but then stopped, unsure of any importance. 

"What, Nikki?" asked Kit. 

"Well...it just seems to me like Gain is out for more than just us." she said. 

"Meaning?" Sabrina asked. 

"I think he's out for revenge." she said. "He kept saying that Dad was going to get what was coming to him and that he was avenging all those that we had deleted." 

Both Kit and Sabrina's faces turned ashen at learning this. 

"What do you think he means by that?" Chip asked, seeing the looks on the two oldest. "Guys? You're not spacing on us, are you?" 

Kit looked at Sabrina and said, "I told you he knew." 

"Hello? Guys?" Nikki said, waving her hand in front of them. "Wanna tell us what's going on?" 

"Just know we're in trouble." Kit said. "Really big trouble." 

*** 

Gain stood in Floating Point Park, able to blend in to the surroundings. He loved his power as a viral. Here they were looking for him as they had seen him when he had entered, and now he was dressed and even looked like someone else. He smiled, looking out at the Energy Sea. His plan was coming together nicely. As of now, he had the elder sprites in a nightmarish grip. His smile widen. Surely they knew he was aware of the_ other _five elements that were in this system. Or maybe they didn't, as they hadn't pieced tow and two together yet. If he could knock down their defenses, the rest of the elements would be his for the taking. 

Two down, three to go. 

*** 

Phong stood in the command room, listening to Specky talk about low entry energy levels and the like, but the wise sprite wasn't paying too much attention to the little binome. Instead, Phong was glancing around the room at the other sprites there. AndrAIa and Enzo were working on finding and getting a lock on Alexander Gain. The sprite had mysteriously disappeared from their sensors, causing even more slight panic to those involved. Alex was talking to Matrix, who appeared to be off in another of one his "black outs". Phong noted he had seen the same looks on Bob and AndrAIa's faces and just today, Bob had mentioned Dot was suffering too.   
The wise sprite shook his head. What was going on here? All he could tell was that Gain was involved and could possibly be viral, something the system administrator was reluctant to tell the rest of the city. And one alley that could've helped was still laying comatose in the P.O.'s medical ward. So far, the ex-virus hadn't been responsive to any normal treatment, thus rendering her help void. Phong gave a nod as Specky finished his report and hurried back to his office. The current situation only made him worry more. He still couldn't believe he had missed the strong coincidences of those sprites closest to him. True he had noticed the puppy love developed between Matrix and AndrAIa, but he could never fully grasp what would come in those hours.   
It all had to have started with AndrAIa...no. The Twin City. If it had not exploded, as Kit had mentioned, then it would not have caused the two viruses in their systems. But it only worked when Dot and Enzo were still in Mainframe. _No,_ he thought. _It had to have started with Bob coming. _However accidental it may have been, Bob's arrival and then AndrAIa's surely bonded with the Matrix siblings. Phong had always said it was fate that brought Bob to the system, as it was fate that AndrAIa was the first and only game sprite living out of the games, thanks to Enzo Matrix himself. And it had to have been fate when the restart happened and Enzo came back to them. 

As Kit said, with Enzo's arrival, the five elements were in place. 

And, history was repeating and this time, had far more power than they could ever realize. The Lan siblings were the manifesting product of their father's keytool, now a part of him and perhaps even his wife. The Matrix children were incredibly unique at best, Sabrina predicting game cubes and Chip being the self-proclaimed 'fastest kid in the Net'. Phong shook his head again. How could he have possibly missed this? And how could he not have seen what could be a danger to them as well? Truth was, Phong had never given in to the legend of elements, but just recently, he couldn't help himself but to look more into it. Perhaps that was fate intervening as well. 

Either way, they had another battle to go through, one that they might not be able to win. 

*** 

Cold. 

She was utterly cold. 

And angry. 

Hexadecimal knew where she was, but was unable to deliver the message she had wanted to for so long. They had a virus in their midst and an evil one at that. She had no idea why he had been so interested in the sprites of the system, especially when he could've had tea with her. But when his questions weren't answered, she had been attacked. 

And that wasn't just something you didn't do. 

This new virus had now made a very bad enemy in the Queen of Chaos. And she knew he was still in the system. She could sense him, even in her state, she could sense any virus that walked through the door. She would have revenge. That was just a given, but now she was intrigued. Why was he here? To attack her? No. If that was true, he could easily finish the job, but he hadn't. He was here for another reason. She must get free from this prisoner of hers. She must! That virus was here for no good and she wasn't going to let him make mincemeat out of _her _little system. 

On her face, a smile emerged, thinking about how she's be free at any nano.   
  
  
  



	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Coming to the Surf...

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Coming to the Surface**

  
  


"He's out to ruin us, Bri. I know it." 

After their conversation with their siblings, Kit pulled Sabrina outside into the hall, in order to talk to her. They both knew things were going from bad to worse, knowing that Gain knew about their darkest secrets. Kit knew the sprite was trouble in the alley, when he mentioned the UFL. "I mean, how else could he know about the UFL?" Kit insisted. His face took on a look of panic, something that even Sabrina had never seen before. 

"Christopher," she stated, gripping him by the shoulders. "You need to be calm about this. Now, I know this Gain dude is wrecking havoc, but he's not that important to get all sweaty about it. You're freakin' _me _out, man." 

"Well, forgive me for being concerned." he muttered, sarcastically. 

"Look," she replied. "I understand your paranoia. I'm on the verge here myself, but we can't let him get the upper hand in this. If we do, we're all goners." 

Kit looked at her, in a mix of understanding and confusion. Her words made perfect sense, it was just the fact that they came from_ her_. "I think the Academy is having a profound effect on you." he said, with a smile. 

Sabrina huffed and asked, "Jealous, Mr. Lan?" 

"Hardly." Kit laughed. "And that's Dr. Lan one second." They laughed, before becoming silent once again. "What's he up to?" he asked. 

"By the way Nikki talks, he's not just after us." 

Kit nodded. "He needs us, our powers." 

"He's out for revenge and it seems like it's against your dad." 

"But why?" he asked. 

Sabrina shrugged. "That, we'll have to find out, Kitten Kaboodle." 

*** 

Gain sat back in his chair, nursing an I/O shot he had gotten from Al's. He was in a smaller room than before, having to move in order to keep a low profile. He had changed his appearance for the sake of staying undetected by the sprites in the system. He had to smile though. He could sense their frustration, their anger...their fear. He also could see inside their very codes and see their deep, dark, dirty secrets. He was pleased on how things were coming along. He was going to incapacitate the original five before going over the three elements he had yet to harvest.   
Taking another swing of the liquid, he sighed happily. How long he had waited for this. Waited for the revenge he wanted. He had successfully deleted those responsible for his father's death and now, the leader of it, Interface, was not only here, but was one of the next generation elements. And better yet still, was father to the next three. Incredible. In a odd twist of irony, he would have to thank his father's murderer. If not for Bob, he wouldn't have the three elements he had been searching for. Leaning back, he thought how odd it had been that the old sprite known as Phong hadn't clued into this fact hours ago. Surely the old tin can must've had some suspicions, with the new power coming in, but as he sensed, he was as clueless as the rest of them.   
He took a last drink, finishing off the glass, and set it down on the table. The next phase of his plan would require a lot of thinking and planning. Now that they knew who and what he was, there was no chance he'd be able to get to them or they to he. He still needed the other three elements and even he knew it wouldn't be easy. He had chased down the smaller children, that little witch scorching his ear with that blast of hers. If not for Chip's power...and that was another thing. He had nearly collapse and expended the power he had acquired from Kit thanks to that little dipswitch. Gain knew he'd have to tap those two again in order to boost his level of power to the one he desired. Another problem. He would need a way to get them each alone, but how? He stood up and started to pace, when suddenly an idea struck him. 

Wasn't Lost Angles deserted now? 

*** 

Phong took a sip of his warm cocoa and sighed. Their new problem only seemed to be getting worse and now, Alexander Gain had mysteriously disappeared within the system itself. The wise sprite shook his head. Things were not going well. Kit had told him what he and Sabrina had discussed and what Nikki had told them. It was as he figured. Gain was a virus out for the elements of power and so far, he had two. Phong was still at a lost as to why he didn't see it in the beginning. It could've taken an idiot ~or even Hack and Slash for that matter~ only a short amount of time to figure something higher than the User was at work in their system. A lesser system would've bowed down to their two viruses, would've crumbled at losing Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket, would've perished during Megabyte's reign. And even if they had survived that, they surely would've lost during Daemon. But not them, not Mainframe. 

A remarkable system indeed. 

Phong again took a sip and sighed, his processor now trying to figure things out. They needed to keep Sabrina and the twins safe, but they certainly couldn't keep them bottled up inside the Principal Office. And now, it seemed even their parents were suffering. At the meeting this morning, it was Phong, not Dot, who took over. The group seemed to be disorientated, lethargic. Something very uncommon to the seasoned warriors, who were always on alert. He didn't know how, but Phong knew Gain was behind this. He was trying to break them down, gain access to their children and so far, it was starting to work. But Phong wouldn't be so easy to get through. He may have been getting up in the hours, but he had been through this all before. 

He wasn't going to let a virus take over his system. Not then, not now, not ever. 

*** 

"Know what I think? I think Gain attacked Hex to get her out of the way." 

Chip was currently pacing in his father's office, while his cousins and sister sat watching him. "And he did that because...?" Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. Her brother could be so dramatic sometimes, it was sad. 

"He's got something, you know." Kit said, surprising everyone in the room. Looking at everyone, he exclaimed, "Well, he does! Who else but a virus can sense another virus? Even in disguise? All we could go on was the fact that there was just something about him that didn't sit right with us. Now, far be it for me to accuse someone without getting proper evidence, but I mean, come on. What other suspects do we have?" 

"None." Nikki said. 

"And he did attack us." Jet added. "I mean, doesn't that just feed into his guilt?" 

"Hey, I'm not arguing with you guys." Sabrina spoke up. "But as of now, what're we going to do? He's still looking for us. It's not like he doesn't know where we are and we certainly can't hide out in here, or at least I can't. I'll go random and I have a pretty good feeling the rest of you will, too. So what? We sit here like sitting ducks, waiting for him to come after us? Or do we take the fight to him and stand a chance of one, losing our powers one by one and two, putting the Net in being danger since Daemon came looking." She looked at Kit and asked, "Got any ideas, Doc?" 

Kit sighed. She was right, of course, making that twice in one second. "I don't know." he whispered. "There's no easy out here. And worse, our folks don't seem to be in the right frame of mind right now. If anything, it's us. All or nothing." 

"So we're just surrendering?" Nikki asked, her eyes wide, fear and anger building inside her. 

"I'm not saying that." her brother retracted. "I'm not really sure what I'm saying." 

"You're saying we kick some ASCII and take our lumps." Chip responded, stopping mid-pace. "That's what Dad would want us to do." 

"Yeah, well our Mom would say we'd need a reasonable plan here." Jet shot back. "We can't just take the "shoot first, ask questions later" routine. We need to sit down and talk about what our strengths are." 

"I'll tell you what our strengths are." Chip said, walking over to his cousin. Balling one fist, he said, "I got five good strengths on this hand and five good strengths on this hand. That's ten good strengths." 

"Stay frosty, you two." Kit interjected. "Jet's right. We need to think of a way out of this. We need a plan." 

"Plans are for the floppies, Science Boy." Sabrina replied. "Chipper's right on this one. We can't just sit here and do nothing. I say if we go out, we go out fighting." 

"I second that emotion." Chip said, smiling. 

"And I second that you've both been drinking." Jet retorted. 

"I think we need to find out who's what element so we can at least prepare for this guy." Nikki said, shaking her head at the other four. 

"She's right." Kit said. "We can't just go in there flying blind. We have to know what we're capable of." 

"Man, if you don't know what you're capable of by now..." Sabrina started, Chip nodding with her. 

"Well Basic," Kit growled. "Seeing as your little brother and I have been at least partially drained of our power, I'd like to know what chance we have of standing up to this guy. And, in case you have forgotten, there're three kids in this mix. Just because they have powers doesn't mean it's highly developed yet." Turning away, he saw the three kids in question giving him dirty looks. "Sorry guys." he said. "But it is the truth." 

"No file." Chip said, bitterly. "I just hope you don't mind me highly developing your ASCII after this." 

Kit glared at him. Chip Matrix had to be the most arrogant, foul mouthed, little... 

"Cool it." Sabrina warned him. "You're already in a big heap of trouble, buddy boy. I wouldn't push it if I were you." 

"Thank the user you're not." he grumbled. 

"One more smart ASCII remark and I will pound your face in." Sabrina told him. "And I guarantee, your little fastest kid in the Net remark ain't gonna stop me from doing it." 

"Everyone just calm down." Nikki replied. "There's no reason to get your bitmaps out of whack. I agree. I can't sit here and wait for the inevitable. But on the other hand, I'm not about to pull a Dad and go right up to Gain and ask for a fight. We're stalemated here. Whether we like it or not, Jet, Chip, and I are little kids. Who knows what else we could do if we could just tap into some resource that could expose that." 

"Spoken like a true scientist, baby sister." Kit said, grinning proudly. 

"Yeah whatever." she replied, dismissing what ever thought he had. "All I'm saying is, I wanna be prepared. If Sabrina and Chip wanna get their ASCIIs blown to User Come, then have at it. I, for one, am not backing down, but I'm not gonna go half cocked either." 

"So what now?" Jet asked. 

"Is it time to see Phong yet?" Chip asked. 

Kit nodded, saying, "I think it's definitely time to have a talk with our system administrator." 

*** 

_ Bob lie awake on his cot, in his tiny little hut. He just couldn't sleep. That horrible second just kept replaying itself in his mind, over and over. He tried to block it out. He had never purposefully deleted anyone before. Oh, he had thoughts now and then, but he would never act on them. It was in his codes, his Guardian Protocol naturally. But being out here, in the Web, his protocol seemed to be drifting further and further away from his senses. Suddenly he was doing things he should have been doing, thinking things he shouldn't.___

_What would everyone think of him?___

_ He had long sense given up hope of returning home and even thinking about it made his heart ache. He wouldn't be seeing his friends ~no, make that his family~ anymore. And they were family. He and Mouse went way back, to the time they were children. She was like an older sister to him, protective, watching out for his safety. Phong was a mentor, a father to replace the one he had somehow lost. A kindly grandfather he had never known. AndrAIa...he didn't know AndrAIa long enough, but he knew she had a place in his heart. He just had a feeling she'd be like a daughter...___

_Enzo.___

_ Enzo was the son he wanted, the son he would probably never have now. He was a little boy that was now trapped into whatever hell hole Megabyte had planned. Bob wanted to be his father, but he needed a mother as well...Bob closed his eyes, making the mental picture of the sprite he loved, the one he wanted the fairy tale to come true with. He had always wanted them to be a family. Always. Even both he realized what she meant to him, he could see a future for them. One that included Enzo and AndrAIa and Frisket, as well as their own little ones.___

_But that was a dream and only that.___

_ All the good things in life had been shattered, even more so with his life here. This wouldn't have happened in Mainframe or in the SC either, but here in the Web, there were no rules. Just those impacted by the Web Riders and their laws were to be lived by and respected. Those who didn't view the same were ultimately deleted. Bob sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the makeshift bedding. He had tried to make things right with the small virus they had captured. He even knew of his fate. He tried to talk it out, but no use.___

_The virus would be murdered in the morning._   
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Plan In Motion

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Plan In Motion**

  
  
  
  


The island of Lost Angeles was incredibly eerie at night. The twists and turns of it creating small, non existent monsters in the shadows. Gain was never to one to be scared, but at that moment, being on the island at such a late millisecond was starting to give him the jaggies. His arrival on the remains of the sister city had gone unnoticed, as did his appearance. Now a light orange, with multicolored hair, he looked like the kind of punk sprites that were hanging out at Al's after millies. Probably the kind of sprites Chip Matrix would hang out with.   
Gain's fists balled. He would need more power from him and the others. Something strange was going on inside of him and it was causing him to lose focus on what he was after. His concentration was starting to lose its luster, making the images he projected to the other elements come and go in a lazy haze of memory. He would need all his strength in order to deliver the final blow, thus destroying them and taking this system and others along the way. First, he had to destroy those Bob loved the most; his wife, his in-laws...his children. Gain would need to lure them here so they could be alone and frightened. Then he would get the drop on them, this time draining them of their power and of their lives. 

He would have his revenge. 

*** 

Phong was quite pleased with himself as he left the conservatory and headed towards his office. It had taken a while to put everything together, but he was sure he knew exactly who was what. All he needed to do was test it. Lo and behold as he rolled down the hall, he could see the five coming towards him._ Perfect_, he thought. "Ah, my children!" he greeted them, causing the group to stop before him and stare in confusion. "I was just coming to get you." 

"Funny," Kit replied with a smile. "We were just coming to see you." 

"What's the problem this time?" Sabrina asked, folding her arms. 

"There is no problem, young Sabrina." Phong replied, then thought about that. "Well, to be technical, we have a very large problem on our hands, that being the whereabouts of Mr. Gain. And of course hiding the five of you and then with Hexadecimal in the state that she is..." 

"You just_ had _to say something, didn't you?" Chip muttered, sarcastically, swatting his sister on the arm. 

"Phong, you said you were looking for us." Kit repeated, trying to stop the small sprite from getting anymore off track than he already was. 

"Was I?" he asked, confused. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, remembering the reason for hunting down the five. "I want you to come with me, my children." He quickly rolled away, causing the group to jog in order to catch up with him. 

"Hey Phong, have you figured out this whole element thing yet?" Chip asked, growing impatient. "Cause we're kinda in a bind here, you know? With Gain and everything." 

"That's precisely why I came looking for you, my son." Phong replied, continuing his walk. 

"You know what element we possess?" Nikki asked, intrigued. 

"Oh, I have always known that, young one." Phong chuckled. "But I need to be sure, so you are all going to help me in a little test, all right?" 

Jet, Nikki, and Chip stopped in their tracks. "Why do I_ not _like the sound of this?" Nikki griped. 

"He's known all this time!" Chip exploded. "I can't believe he would actually keep..." 

"Hey!" Sabrina called, seeing the trio far behind. "Heckle, Jeckle, Squirt. Come on!" 

When the three caught up to the rest of the group, they had entered the conservatory and were lead to a hallway. Five doors lined one side and there was a small booth opposite to them. Phong rolled along, hitting side buttons that opened each door. "Chip, in this room, Nikki here, Kit in this one, Sabrina next, and Jet, you are here." he said, indicating which room each child would be in. Each stood in front of their prospective doors and peered into their rooms. Sabrina's was the only one who had nothing in hers, but the others stared at each other in confusion.   
Chip's room held a variety of candles, sitting on tables, in holders, and on the floor, all lit and waving in the breeze coming from the outside. Nikki also didn't seem to have anything in her room, except for the air conditioning, which was blowing out from the room. Kit was faced with a maze of metal, making a strange puzzle that the young scientist somehow knew he'd be solving. Jet's room was filled with dirt. The walls were painted blue, with fluffy white clouds that hung in the air. And on the ground was dirt. 

"Phong..." Sabrina started, peering into the other's rooms. "Is there a reason for this? And why does everyone else have something cept me and Nikki? Are you trying to say something about male dominance?" 

"To answer your questions in succession, young one," Phong replied. "Yes there is, you and Nikki do have something in your rooms, and I am not saying anything about male dominance. Each sprite possesses something that others can learn from, whether they male or female. Does that help?" 

"Not particularly." Chip said. 

"Children, just enter your rooms." 

With one last look towards each other, the five did what they were told. 

*** 

_ It was night in the system, but you could hardly it that anymore. Megaframe was dark at anytime of the second and through out the cycle. Dot stood neat a wall in the makeshift command center. She had lead what was left of her team into a small crevice of what was left of G-Prime. How ironic, she thought bitterly. Megabyte's in my territory and we're in his. How basic can you be._   
_ It was getting harder and harder to e;vade him now. He had ABC's combing the area for them, the rebels. Dot wasn't sure if she could continue like this. She had already lost so much in such a short time. First Bob, and then Enzo, and now Phong, who had gallantly given his life in order to save them. It was like the Twin City all over again. It was the first time since that awful night that she felt so alone in the system and in the Net. But she had Enzo at the time. This time around, she didn't really have anybody._

_A few stray tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't go on like this. She just couldn't._

*** 

Chip stood near the door and listened as it closed behind him. He turned back around and once again surveyed his surroundings. Candles, all around, making eerie shapes on the walls. Taking a few steps forward, he turned around. Candles. Grunting in frustration, he exclaimed, "What the FAQ am I doing here? This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in my entire life! And that's saying something for the short seven hours I've lived!" The boy rushed to the door and started pounding on it. "Phong, have you completely lost your processor?!" he cried. "Get me out of here!"   
He continued kicking and screaming, trying to get the wise sprite to let him out. Turning away, he kicked the door behind. "Of all the basic, retarded, sorry son of..." He stopped mid-sentence, noticing how hot the room was getting. It wasn't the heat that was incredible, as was watching as the candle flames grew higher and stronger with each anger filled word. As he started to calm, the flames also seemed to calm slightly. Walking over again, he stood in the middle of the vast flames of light. He reached out to touch one, almost as if it called out to him, but pulled his hand immediately as the heat reached him. 

"Fire feeds fire, my son." came Phong's voice, filling the room. "If you feed the fire, it grows and grows, out of control and unable to stop. It is a powerful force, yes, but by itself it can only do damage. In the end, it can eventually be put out." 

The voice faded away, leaving Chip with his thoughts. What in the blue Net was Phong talking about? he thought, confused more than ever now. "Fire feeds fire." he mumbled, repeating the words Phong had started with. Chip began to get frustrated again. Leave it to Phong to give him some riddle he couldn't possibly solve. Riddles were for his Mom or even the Lan siblings, but not him. He couldn't possibly figure this...Chip watched in fascination as the flames again began to grow, as his anger and frustration grew. 

"I'm feeding the fire." he whispered, a small grin coming to his face. This time, he walked up to the candle across from him and stared at it. He wasn't afraid and he certainly wasn't angry. determined, yes, but not upset. Placing his hand over the flame, he continued to lower it until the tip of the flame actually touched his palm. 

No pain. 

Chip removed his hand and looked at it. "Frosted." he said in awe. 

*** 

_"Enzo, what've you done?"_

_ Enzo Matrix just stared at the slowly deleting sprite that lay before him. A smoking gun still in his hand, Enzo's look of hatred had quickly been replaced with one of horror and fear. He hadn't meant to delete the guy. He was in the way. The User was coming and all he could think about was making passes and lewd comments at AndrAIa. The worst part, the really bad part was...Enzo wanted to shoot him. Wanted to shut him up, wanted him to stop looking at AndrAIa like she was on the market or something._

_Wasn't she?_

_ They certainly weren't a couple, though Enzo was now constantly struggling with feelings inside that suggested other wise. He and AndrAIa had always been close, but now as they wandered from game to game, from system to system, she was becoming more than a friend. More than someone he could talk to. They were growing up and with that, she was growing more beautiful every second. It was one thing for him to notice ~he actually thought he might be falling for her~ but when other sprites, especially boys and men, started taking notice, he would lose it._

_"Come on, Enzo." she said, taking his arm and pulling him away. "We...we have to forget about him for now and get the User."_

_ Even AndrAIa had been shocked. The game sprite who had known deletion and death from her time in her own game, just couldn't believe Enzo, her Enzo, had just taken someone's life. He had changed so much since that fateful game had spirited them away from his friends, family, and home. He wasn't the same Enzo she had fallen in love with. He was changing, drastically, but even she didn't think he could be capable of..._

_Murder._

*** 

Nikki stood with her hands on her hips, feeling and hearing the sounds of air coming through the vents and rushing past her. In the middle of the floor was a glass container, with the lid sitting next to it. Sighing, the girl shook her head. She knew Phong was getting up there, but she really didn't think he'd lose it completely. Like Sabrina, she too had a bet going that Matrix would be the first one to crack. "Phong," she said, looking up at the ceiling. "I know you can hear me, so listen very carefully. I'm just going to blast the door down so I can get out of here. Now, you can stop me if you tell what I'm supposed to be doing in here." 

_Is your room as basic as mine?_

_More so_, she thought._ I think Phong's gone off the deep end this time._

_Me too. At least you're not surrounded by dirt._

_I have Jiminy Jack Squat in here! I would much** rather **have the dirt!_

"Air is all around you." came Phong's voice. "Like air, wind is also around you. It can be calm and gentle, but at times harsh and cold." 

_Are you getting all this?_

"Only one who is pure can contain it." 

"Right." Nikki replied, nodding. "And just how, o great and mysterious Phong, am supposed to do that?" 

"Figure it out." came the reply. 

"Thanks." she retorted. 

*** 

Gain stood in the dark crevice of a bent structure. He could sense his plans were coming together. All he needed was the right power and the right time. He needed to lure those kids to the island, but how? He wondered...if he could dismantle their parents psyche...could he get the first five there and wait for the others to arrive? It was a thought...an interesting one... 

Now to see if he could do it. 

*** 

"Phong, I'm not going to be shy about it, so I'll just come out and say it. What in the Great Norton do you have up your wise old sleeve?" 

Kit stood in his room, wanting to get to the bottom of this. He knew instantly what the small sprite was doing. He was testing the elements, so to speak, by putting each child in their prospective rooms. Kit surmised he was metal. How, he wasn't sure, but he knew by the time he left, he'd figure it out. Now, he just had to figure out what it was he was supposed to do. 

"Young Christopher," came the voice. "As the oldest, I am sure you already know the test that is taking place as I speak." 

"Yes." the young man replied, walking through his tangle Web of metal. "Placing us each in our own...element, wouldn't you say?" 

The wise sprite chuckled. "I have always said you children were much older than your age and much smarter and more observant than most children at your level." 

"The compliment is appreciated." Kit said. "But it still doesn't answer my question." 

"Ah, but Christopher," Phong's voice replied. "Surely you do not expect me to just give you the answer, hmm?" 

Kit chuckled. "Fine then, you old devil," he said. "I'll figure it out myself. But I could use a hint, if it's not too much trouble." 

"You are the eldest and there for the one the others look up to." Phong began. "You are their strength and more often than not, their voice of reason. You are the first member to the group." 

Kit nodded. "That was some hint." he muttered, looking around at the metal maze before him. "Not much either." 

Kit moved about the maze. It was more like a puzzle that needed to be solved. They all tried to form something, but the ends just weren't connecting to the appendages. It was a mental puzzle, he knew and Phong's words played in to it. "Hmmm..." he mumbled, walking around the large eye sore. "Well, if I'm metal then...metal is made from steel, obvious it's strong in nature. I gotta solve the puzzle, right Phong?" Looking up and not getting an answer, he sighed and said, "You're no help. I'm not in here to discover which element I am. I'm here to tap in to it, see how it works." He stood for a while, letting his words sink in. 

"Well, I don't know!" he exclaimed. "Spam it, Phong! I'm a scientist, not a riddler." 

He shook his head and started to calm. "Okay, okay." he said, trying to focus. "I'm the first member of the group..first of the group...well, I was initialized first. But metal isn't the first element. Traditionally, there were four, metal was added last...okay. A bit of a puzzler there, but it's obviously opposites. Okay. Two hurdles down. Now to figure out this thing." Kit looked at the puzzle once more, still stumbled by it. "If only these things would..." 

As he went to lean on one of the metal bars, it bent in his hand. "Weird..." he said, in awe. Snapping his fingers, he replied, "Of course. Metal is usually unbending, strong and pure." He smiled. 

"Like me." 

*** 

_ The virus child stared out among the oh so very smug Web Riders. They would pay. He would make them pay. Their leader, Interface, was coming towards him now. The Rider had spent most of his energy trying to tell the virus he was sorry, but how do you apologize for murdering someone's parent? The virus child didn't care what he had to say. He would be the one who paid the most. He would find Interface and do to him what he had done to his father._

*** 

Sabrina stood in an empty room and sighed. Phong had lost it. First Kit and now Phong. It was sad really, all everyone was losing their minds like this, especially when she had that bet going about her dad. She was seriously going to be out of some heavy units come pay up. But for now, she stood in the center of the room, looking around. Nothing seemed to be different. There wasn't anything in the room. The girl rolled her eyes. Well, this a complete waste of time, she thought.   
  
Without warning, the room began to fill with water. She panicked and first, then calmed herself and became increasingly angry. "This really isn't funny, Phong." she said to the ceiling, hoping he would hear her. 

"Water can be calm, like a stream." came his voice. "Or raging like the rapids." 

"I'm raging here, Phong." Bri stressed, as the water started to rise to her chest. "If you think drowning will solve your problems, you're sadly mistaken." 

"My goal is not to harm you, my child." Phong replied. "You know this. I am merely showing you what strengths you have." 

"Right." 

"Surely you can survive this little test." 

"I had better." the teen replied, trying to keep her head above water. "Cause you'll have Dell to pay if Dad ever finds out." 

"I will keep that in mind, Sabrina." 

Sabrina sank into the water, not needing to hold her breath. Her mother was a water sprite, making her offspring very adaptable to the rewards of water. She could really spend her whole second there, if they didn't have other pressing matters to attend to. "You and fire are closely matched." Phong's voice continued. "Your temperament is much more calmer, but you are able to keep the burning fire that rages at a stand still."__

_What in the blue Net does that mean? _Sabrina asked herself. 

Shaking her head, she did a few laps and Phong's voice chimed often above her. Realizing water was her element, Sabrina was still puzzled as to why they were in these rooms. Of course Kit knew the instant he walked in._ Bloody genius, _she thought. _Well matched...stand still? Oh no! He can't mean Chip! Eeewww! How horrid is that? _Of course she would well matched with her brother. Her parents were well matched and in a sense, they were kinda like little Matrix and AndrAIa, a scary thought, but a somewhat true one. Despite her immediate feelings, Bri knew they would have to work together, especially against Gain. He had easily dispatched two of them and probably was the cause for their folks to be on a different wave length the last cycle... 

_Another war,_ she thought. _Just great._

*** 

Jet was surrounded by a serene atmosphere and a calmness. He seemed at ease with the room now, though his first thoughts had been confusion and worry. Phong was getting up there in hours...but surely the wise sprite had a use for putting the five of them in separate rooms. What ever it was, Jet knew it was some sort of plan by Phong to recognize their element and how to use it to their advantage against Gain. 

"The calm and serenity please you, yes?" came Phong's voice. 

"Yes Phong." the boy replied. "Is this a real place or a hologram?" 

"Unfortunately, it is just a hologram for now." the wise sprite said. "But I have made plans for one to be added to the conservatory." 

"High density." Jet whispered. "So...why am I here?" 

"I will admit, young Jetison, you and your brother had me confused for a time." 

"About what?" 

"I was unsure which one of you belonged here." Phong continued. "You are both the same in many ways, much like your uncles the Matrix brothers." 

"I assume that was a compliment." Jet teased. 

"Correct." Phong chuckled. "Jetison, the element of earth is a very easy, yet complex element." 

"How so, Phong?" he asked. 

"On the one hand, it seeks peace and calm all around it. Confrontation is not what it strives for. Yet...it can unleash fury. If anything, Young Jet, earth rules over all the other elements." 

"Whoa." the boy breathed. 

"It is from the earth, the water comes. From the earth, comes metal. From the earth, comes fire. It controls the others in ways of good or even evil. But earth is an element that would never over step the bounds or even take the power it is given, for the element of earth knows the truth. Take heart, young Jetison. Remember these words I once told your brother. In unity, there is strength. Do not forget this lesson, my son." 

*** 

Gain sat back and lounged in Hexadecimal's lair. He had found his way back into the place that brought him. He would take his revenge on this island. With the curves and arcs, it would be almost impossible for those to find him, or find each other. It would be easy to separate them and then make his move. He would have all five elements in his grasps and then he would have his revenge and destroy the system like he had countless others.   
The sounds of struggling could be heard behind him. He turned his chair to look at the sprites who stood tied by force. "Why do you try and stop me?" he asked them. "Not one of you stopped and listened to the pleas of your victims. Why should I know listen to yours?" Standing, he walked over to the blue guardian that stood before him. 

"So we meet again...Interface." he whispered, watching as Bob's brown eyes clouded with confusion. "Does it sound that foreign to you, when someone calls you by the name you were given in the Web? I destroyed the other Riders, oh great leader. But it was you, _you,_ whom I've wanted for so long. How odd, that the last place I would look was a small system on the Net. And...how odd that you, my enemy, my father's murderer, should be the father of not one, not even two, but _three _of the elements. And to top it off...is an element himself. What are you, Bob? Fire? Maybe. As Interface, yes. Water? No. Metal? Possibly. Which one are you?" 

Gain stood eye to eye with the guardian until Bob looked away. "You aren't so tough anymore, Interface." he said. "The Riders would be ashamed to call you leader. But just because you're married with children, live in a small town, taken on a new name...you are still Interface. You are still...murderer."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Showdown

**Elemental Force**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Showdown**

  
  
  
  


"That was so frosted cool, double sided, high density!" 

Released from their rooms, the group of five followed Phong back to his office, in order to hopefully discuss what they had learned. It was night by now and probably pass their downtimes, but the wise sprite had been unable to find their parents in order to tell them what he had planned. He couldn't even find Dot, whose second home was that of the Principal Office. And there had been no sign of Matrix and AndrAIa either. He figured with the state they were in, they had all gone home for some much needed rest. He put the oddness of it in the back of his processor, the current problem taking center stage. 

"Phong, please,_ please _tell me I can now control fire?!" Chip pleaded, finding the whole element thing to be the coolest thing since discovering his powers. 

"Oh User." Sabrina muttered. "You're bad enough as is, the_ last _thing you need is to be controlling a dangerous substance like fire." 

Phong chuckled. "Unfortunately, Young Chip, none of you control the element for which you are given." 

"Nulls." mumbled Chip. 

"It's merely a metaphor for what our personalities and strengths are, right Phong?" Kit asked. 

"That is correct." the wise sprite replied. "And again I apologize for not recognizing this sooner, but even I was skeptical about the legend of the elements." 

"So now that we know all this, what do we do now?" asked Nikki. 

"It is imperative that you have learned something from your time in your element." Phong said. "Only then, can you use that knowledge to hopefully defeat Gain." 

"_Hopefully _defeat him?" Chip exclaimed. "That ain't boosting my confidence level none." 

"Have you been hanging around Mouse again?" his sister asked. Every time he did, he'd come back with an accent that he never had. 

"I learned this, Phong," Kit replied, ignoring his cousins' bickering. "In order to stop Gain, we've to be able to have clear and calm heads. We can't just go in fighting. We have to use our elements against him, without him taking them away from us." 

"I learned we have to work as a team." Jet said. "If we hold together, then he'll have a harder time trying to get us." 

"I learned I can hold my breath for an extremely long time." Sabrina replied, grinning. "No, really. I agree with Kit and Jet. We've got these powers and these...elements for a reason. We can't screw them up." 

"I learned surprise is the best way." Nikki said, examining her container. "And, a little know how doesn't hurt." 

Phong took the jar from the girl, smiling in surprise and glee. "I see you contained the wind, my child." 

Kit and Jet looked at her. "How did you get wind in a little bitty jar?" Jet asked. 

Nikki just grinned. "If I told you, then _you'd _be the element of wind." she teased. "Wouldn't you?" 

"I learned I'm totally cool." Chip said, nodding. At everyone's looks, he said, "No, I mean it. I'm the man. You can't beat fire and if anyone's gonna take Gain down, it'll be me." 

"I'll hit him if you say so, Phong." Sabrina said. "I'll hit him even if you don't. He just needs to be hit." 

Phong shook his head. Some of them understood, most didn't. It seemed only in battle could they truly understand. Just as he was going to tell them that, a knock came to the door. "Enter." he called. The door slid open and Alex walked in, a very worried and concerned look on her face. 

"Sorry to interrupt." she said, her breathing slightly quick. "I was just wondering if you've seen everybody." 

"What ever do you mean, my child?" Phong asked. 

"I'm waiting for Enzo to come over and he never showed." she began. "So I called over to Matrix and AndrAIa, to see if he's there, and there's no answer. Then I try the Diner. Maybe they're just chilling over there. Cecil says he hasn't seen Dot since this morning and if she was anywhere, she'd be here. So, hence why I'm here." 

"What do you mean, there's no answer?" Sabrina asked, she and the others suddenly worried themselves. 

"I mean what I said, Bri." Alex huffed. "I called your folks, no one's answering. I called the Diner and the apartment, no body's home. That's why I came over here. Look, I'm just as worried, you know." 

"He's got them." Jet whispered. "I know it. I just know it." 

"You mean Gain?" Alex asked. 

"One in the same." Kit muttered. 

"Then where are they?" 

"That, my children," Phong replied, rubbing his hands nervously. "Is something we don't know at the moment." 

*** 

A small binome nurse started her rounds a little before 2100. She checked all the scheduled rooms and next headed for the room harboring the virus, Hexadecimal. Though she hated going to the room, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the virus turned sprite. Everyone in the system, except for those that worked in the Principal Office ~and even that was a divided bunch~ all hated her. She swore she had turned over a new analog, but still the system remembered the seconds of Megaframe and how she had helped to send their Guardian to the Web and then tried to blow up the P.O.   
The nurse entered the room quietly, the only sound coming from the machine hooked to Hex. They had tried everything to help her, but even the nurse knew that they couldn't keep the virus there any longer. What ever had happened to her, the doctors and nurses couldn't do anything to help. They could treat binomes, they could treat sprites, even Frisket, but viruses they had never dealt with on a friendly level. Only Bob and Phong could tell them what they needed to do and even they were concerned with some other problem that they couldn't talk about right now. The nurse took our her fileboard and began looking at the codes in front of her. It was a routine thing that she didn't even notice the movement next to her. 

"Excuse me, dear," came the voice. 

The nurse turned, surprised and slightly afraid to see Hex awake and attempting to get out of bed. She screamed and cowered in the corner. 

"That really wasn't the answer I was looking for." the virus replied, sitting up. She looked around and then stretched, ignoring the terrified binome. "Now...I wonder what's been happening. You there..." she said, pointing at the binome. "Where's Phong and Bob? What about the others?" 

"The...the..last I heard, they were at the Principal Office." the binome squeaked. 

"Thank you." she replied, before disappearing before the eyes of the nurse, who then fainted from the excitement. 

*** 

"You really don't think you're going to get away with this, do you?" 

Dot and the others stood, invisibly tied, by their tormentor. She wasn't even sure how they had all gotten there. She had been in her office and must have dozed off again, but somehow when she awoke, she found herself standing next to Bob. When she looked around, she found Matrix, Enzo, and AndrAIa also in the same state. Dot's eyes noticed the throne immediately and at first, she thought Hex was finally showing her true colors. The virus was just playing possum, waiting for an opportunity to strike. But when the throne finally faced them, she saw the culprit. 

Alexander Gain. 

Dot wanted to say something, scream, but she couldn't. Her mouth was dry and it felt like she had a sock in her mouth, but she knew nothing was there. She listened as Gain began talking to Bob, calling him by his Web name. She hadn't heard that name in at least 22 hours and the fact that this stranger would even know it sent shivers down her circuits. 

Gain walked over to her and looked at her. "You know," he said. "All the good guys always say that and you know what?" 

"They usually win?" Matrix muttered. 

Gain walked away from Dot and stood in front of the group. "Well, this time Mr. Matrix," he said. "The villain is going to win. In fact, I'll let you in on another little secret." Within a nano, he was face to face with the renegade, astounding even him. "You are going to cease to exist and I'm going to use your own children's powers to destroy you and your system." 

The virus smirked and walked away, leaving the five to their thoughts. "Do you think he can do that?" Enzo asked. "Could he really get that powerful?" 

"Who knows?" asked Matrix. "I just know this whole thing is not going to get better with us just standing here." 

"What're we gonna do then?" AndrAIa asked. She then turned to her brother. "Bob?" 

Bob was just looking down at the floor, his thoughts going a mile a nano. Like Dot, he too had been shaken up to hear the name Interface again, especially after all this time. But it wasn't just the knowledge of the name, but the mere fact that Bob knew who this was, knew the person behind the cold and evil eyes. The eyes that glowed a light green when angry. 

The light green of a viral. 

The same viral green eyes he had seen and remembered from the Web. 

"Bob?" 

"We're in trouble." he whispered, his eyes slowly looking up to view Gain. "More trouble than I wanna admit right now." 

"I can guess this is gonna be bad." AndrAIa replied. 

"Very bad." Enzo echoed. 

*** 

After calling every place they knew and sending out people to look, Phong and the others still had no idea where the Lans and Matrixes were. After a huge argument and debate, Chip Matrix volunteered himself to go to Lost Angles to see if they were there. The boy was the fastest, Phong surmised, but he certainly couldn't go alone. Phong suggested he take Frisket for protection and even though the boy resisted, the feral red and yellow followed him out of the Principal Office.   
It was finally dark outside and the street lamps were on. Chip walked slowly, his dog right beside him. The boy didn't want to do what he was thinking, but he was a big boy. Besides, there was no one in L.A. anyway, now that Hex was in the med ward. With his speed, he would just need to check and then he'd be done. He didn't Frisket to watch his back. He'd be okay. "Hey Frisket, wanna race?" he asked the dog, jumping up and down. Frisket barked and got ready. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Chip took off and was way ahead of Frisket, who was doing his best to keep up with the boy. Chip took a few short cuts, making sure he lost the dog and then took off for the Gilded Gate, the bridge that lead to L.A. and the last remains of the Twin City.   
Taking his zipboard, Chip rode the rest of the way, keeping out of sight from Frisket. He made his descent into the darkened city and gulped. He was starting to have second thoughts about this. Why oh why, did he leap before he looked? Shaking the fear off his shoulders, Chip jumped from the zipboard and minimized it. He gulped again, summoned his courage, and take the few steps that would lead him into Lost Angles. 

And into a trap. 

Chip didn't think his bravery would last too much longer. He had never been in Lost Angles at night before and it was now he noticed how creepy and scary it was. The misshapen buildings looked like the scary monsters a boy his age would find in his closet. The streets were deafly quiet and the only sound was that of his rapid heartbeat. After he had gotten at least to the middle of the deserted isle, Chip decided he had seen enough and his parents weren't there, so it was time to go. As Chip turned around, he had the growing sense of danger. A feeling he usually tried to ignore in order to prove himself brave and strong. His dad wouldn't run away, nor would his mother, but even this sense of fear was making his insides freak. 

Worst of all, it was coming from all around, especially behind him. 

"Nice of you to join the party, Chip." 

The boy gulped, knowing who the voice belonged to. A trap! A very clever and well laid trap and he had walked into it. "I hate to chat and run, but," he replied, never turning to see the figure that awaited him. The boy took off like a bullet and headed straight for the bridge. He could see it in the distance and the safety of his home system as well, until something snapped him up and the immense pain he had felt before was back and this time with increasing ferocity. 

"Game over, little man." Gain replied, watching as the boy flickered for a moment then suddenly went limp. Gain dropped the boy on the ground, his little body twitching with pain. "Now," he continued, kneeling by the small figure. "When you recover, you'll be calling the other elements to me." 

"Byte me." Chip whispered, squeezing a few tears from his eyes. 

"You'll do it or I delete your parents." Gain whispered back. Getting by the boy's ear, he said, "Your mother is very beautiful, you know. I would hate for you and your father to watch what I could do to her." The virus grinned, saying, "Wouldn't you like a younger brother?" 

Chip tried to quell his anger, the fury only making his pain worse. He turned slowly to look at his tormentor, his blue eyes moist with tears, but seething with ire. "When I see you again," he whispered. "Your ASCII is mine. And believe me...you're gonna pay." 

"Call them." Gain stressed. "And we'll settle things. You believe me, boy. Things will be settled and taken care of." 

*** 

"First our folks and now Chip's missing too." 

The group of seven was now down by one and Sabrina's impatience was just masking her worry over where her parents and baby brother were. Phong too was worried. The boy had taken Frisket, but when the dog came back, looking worried himself, the wise sprite knew the boy must've walked in to something highly dangerous. 

"Five gets you ten he's in L.A." Nikki said. 

"Duh." Jet replied, rolling his eyes. "That's where he did go." 

"My children," Phong interrupted. "Now is not the time to fight. We must recover young Chip Matrix and quickly. I have a terrible feeling he's in danger." 

"So do I, Phong." Sabrina whispered. 

"So, if he's in L.A., why not just send someone to find him?" Alex asked. "Simple right?" 

"Not really, Alex." Kit responded. "We seem to be in...a situation." 

"You mean the situation Enzo and I have no clue about?" the young guardian retorted. 

"I am sorry for the lack of communication, my child." Phong replied. "With all that was going on, we felt as though the situation could be controlled. Of course, in this thinking, we have failed." 

"All right. Okay." Alex said. "From the beginning, what the Net is going on? And is there a reason why Kit and Bri are out a least a cycle and a half before the rest of the SC? And why Phong, did you feel it necessary to get them out?" 

"Come my child." Phong replied, rolling past her and out the door. "There is much I need to tell you." 

Alex looked at Phong, then turned her attention to the five siblings. "Why do I have the unshakable feeling something is terribly wrong?" she asked. 

"If I told you, yes, Alex, there wouldn't be anything you could do about it." Kit said, honestly. 

"We'll see about that." Alex challenged, before finally following Phong out the door. 

"So what now?" Nikki asked. "If Gain's held up in Lost Angles, how do we go in and get everyone back without him getting to us?" 

"We have to take a chance." Sabrina said. "Our folks are with that guy, I know it! We can't just sit and plan out something. We've gotta get moving!" 

"We can't just walk into whatever trap he's got, Bri." Kit retorted. "That's how he got Chip. That I know for certain. If we just waltz in, we're his for sure. We gotta this!" 

"And I say we're wasting our time." she challenged, looking her cousin in the eye. "You wanna sit around, strategize, go ahead. I, on the other, am going after my brother and my parents. If the three of you care about yours, I suggest you come with me." 

There was an unbridled silence in the room, as Nikki and Jet contemplated what they should do. Kit and Bri were so stubborn, each certain their way was right and now they were basically asking the twins to chose. "I agree with Bri." Nikki said, her eyes on her older brother. Sabrina smirked, knowing one of them had to feel the same way she did. 

"I agree, too." Jet whispered. "At least if we all go to Lost Angles, we have a better chance. Don't you think?" 

Jet gulped as the tension and silence remained. All the little boy could do was think back to what Phong had told him._ In unity, there is strength. _He just hoped the wise sprite was right. He couldn't let his cousin and sister out into L.A. by themselves, especially if Gain _was _there. And he had their parents, not to mention Chip as well. He had to keep everyone together, even if they didn't want to be together. 

*** 

The same feeling of the creepiness of Lost Angles spread to the quartet as they stood at the edge of the small island. The dark made buildings look larger than normal, shadows appeared to move at will, and even the bright shine of the stars played against them. "Should we split up?" asked Nikki, who hoped against hope someone would say... 

"No way." Jet whispered. "We'll be so vulnerable if we do. Then who knows what will happen!" 

"Well, what now?" Sabrina asked. 

"Should've thought of that before you wanted to storm the Super Computer?" Kit retorted. "Shouldn't ya?" 

"Not a word from you, Christopher." Sabrina replied, pointing at the teen. Kit knocked the hand, causing another stand off between the two. 

"Can the two of you calm down for just one nano?" Nikki exclaimed. "It's like walking around with two angry nulls, I swear." 

"Guys, don't fight." Jet said, his system dreading another fight. 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

"Gee, thanks." the boy muttered, knowing this could be hopeless. 

Despite his fears, they did split up. Kit went one way, Sabrina another, and Nikki and Jet headed straight. The whole time, Jet didn't like how things were going. They couldn't be apart from each other and it was bad enough they didn't have Chip there with them. They needed to be five strong and the way things were going, Gain was just gonna pick them off one by one. As they walked along, both children in their own thoughts, a hole opened in front of them, causing both to fall. Jet teleported himself out, landing on the ground in Hex's darkened lair, while Nikki hovered over him. 

"Now that's a rush." Nikki replied, landing safely next to her brother. 

"Guys!" a voice shouted, causing the two to turn. There, the first five missing sprites stood, excitement in their eyes as the two recognized them. 

"Mom! Dad!" the two chorused, running over to their parents. Jet hugged his mother's legs, glad she was safe. 

"You guys okay?" Enzo asked, his binds making it hard to see them. 

"As good as we're gonna get." Nikki said, looking around. "Hey, where's Chip?" 

"What do you mean, Where's Chip?" asked Matrix. "And what're you two doing in here? Gain's looking for you." 

The twins looked at each other. "Uh oh." they said. 

"Kit and Bri are out there." Jet reported. 

"And if Chip's not in here, that means he's still out there." Nikki surmised. "Not good. This is so not good." 

*** 

Sabrina strolled down the street, out in the open, waiting for Gain to appear. She hadn't even met the sprite yet, but she knew she hated him. She really didn't need to know anything else. As she walked, she felt the presence of someone watching her. Stopping in the middle of her walk, she yelled, "I'm tired of playing hide and go seek! Why not come out and show yourself? Unless you're too scared to take on a girl." 

A figure appeared out in front her, at least seven feet away. It was a scene right out of one of those spaghetti westerns Mike the TV always showed. "Alex Gain, I presume." she said, smirking. 

"You presume correctly." he said. "And you, are Sabrina Matrix." 

"Cadet Sabrina Matrix." she corrected. "Don't worry. You'll remember it." 

"I'm sure I will." 

The two stood in a classic showdown, each waiting for the other to move. Sabrina stood, arms to her sides, just waiting for the moment Gain made a move. She would catch it, of course, and put him down for the count. That would show Kit. Just because he was the scientist, he thought he was so very smart. So very smart, he couldn't trap a simple sprite bent on Net domination. She smirked. This would be so easy. Gain looked at Sabrina and also smirked. He could sense her thoughts. Certain, cocky, confident, just like her brother. But her brother had gone down. Not once, but twice now. And now, he would have her and her power. 

There was no movement and then things moved quickly. 

Gain made the first move, just to see what she would do. True to form, Sabrina had her nails ready and sailing through the air, aimed for the virus' head. Gain of course, dodged every one, stunning Sabrina and not preparing her for what was about to happen. She sent out another wave, but Gain grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He stood behind her, brandishing his claws before her face. "Don't forget_ my _name." he said, before his hand came down upon her... 

As a scream went out in Lost Angles, three people heard it. One was a small boy who still lay on the cold concrete, trying to regain the strength and energy he had just lost. Another was the girl's mother, who alerted the rest of the prisoners and occupants that Gain had another element in his arsenal. The third was just a spirit in the wind, who had taken time out to rest, due to her own injuries. She now pushed herself faster in order to destroy the villain and culprit who had put her in the Principal Office's medical unit. 

*** 

Kit walked alone down the lonely streets of Lost Angles, lost in thought. He hated this, the uncertainty of what could happen. He wished he had just stayed in the Principal Office with Phong and thought up a reasonable plan before he left, but no. Sabrina was always doing that, working up his dander, getting him to do things without a solid plan in their arsenal. Kit couldn't help but laugh. He guess he was just a little, male Dot Matrix. He needed to be organized, have a plan ready, and most times he did, but lately, more often than not, he was coming up empty. Things were just surprising him left and right and he wasn't prepared. 

Kinda like now. 

Kit walked until he got to the familiar spot where Hexadecimal's entrance to her lair was usually found. This time though, he didn't see it. he couldn't help but think of the virus, laying that hospital bed. They still weren't sure what happened to her, but Kit knew his father had a bad feeling that Hex wouldn't be able to make it out of the condition. Whatever Gain did ~and Kit was sure Gain had something to do with this~ he would have Dell to pay if Hex ever awoke. 

"Dr. Lan, how good of you come over." 

Kit turned and saw Gain, standing a top of a nearby building. "Where're my parents?" Kit asked. 

"They miss you, you know." Gain replied, smiling down at the teen. "So does Sabrina. And your siblings." 

At this, Kit's eyes widen. 

"Come get them." Gain sneered. "And me, if you can." 

With that, Gain was gone in a flash, almost like before. With frustration and determination, Kit started to do something he swore he would never do. Outstretching his arm, he quickly made tear where the hole usually was. Using hands, he started to form a portal, hoping that Hex didn't keep a lock on her door. 

*** 

A portal opened and an enraged Kit stepped through, closely the gateway behind him. Gain smiled, seeing the boy. He moved aside and Kit saw his first glimpse of his parents, uncles, and aunt since the last time he had seen them. They were invisibly tied, unable to move or even attack their jailer. What Kit didn't see were his siblings and cousin. As he stood, he felt someone beside him, someone who was just as mad as he was. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

Sabrina rubbed her chest, all the while glaring at Gain as he stood and watched them. "When I get my hands...on that low...down...son of a viral..." 

"Precisely." Gain smirked. "But to know about my father, ask your Uncle Bob over there. Oh, that's right. He's in no position to talk. Or at least, after I take care of you, he won't be." 

"I've had enough!" Chip exclaimed, poised for a fight. "This ends right now! Let's go!" 

"Do you really think you're up to try and take me on?" Gain snickered. "You're 0 for 2, Chipper. You don't want to fail in front of your family, do you?" 

"Third time's the charm." Chip hissed, determination beating out any other feelings. 

"Chip, you can't take him alone." Jet insisted. 

"Just watch me." 

In an instant, the two were running at each other, each a blur, and seemingly disappearing. "Where'd they go?" Nikki asked, searching for them. 

"They're just moving really fast." Sabrina replied, watching the fight take place. It seemed only she and her mother could see the battle happening. 

Finally, the two broke, making a way for Chip to get a kick in Gain's midsection. But the virus just shook it off and sent an energy blast towards the boy, who ducked. It was just a decoy though, as Gain was quickly behind Chip and sent another blast at his back. The boy stumbled forward, more incensed than even. He turned back to Gain, who was smiling. His smile was lost though when an energy blast hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back and looked at the sprite to have the audacity to hit him. 

Nikki put her arms down. "Told ya to fear me." she smirked. 

Gain fumed, lunging at the girl, who was saved by a blast from Kit. But Kit wasn't saved when one came his way, throwing him off his feet. Gain again went for Nikki, but the girl was saved by Chip, who by the time he got her away was on his knees, his breathing erratic. Another blast kept Sabrina away, taking whatever energy she had left away from her. Everyone was hardly saved, just away from the villain. All except one. 

Jet. 

Gain turned and saw the boy and the boy saw him. Jet was trying to get himself out there, but with the excitement and impending doom, he just couldn't think. He couldn't close his eyes, he knew Gain was coming for him. "Jet!" came the cry. He wasn't sure who had shouted it, but it came from all around him. Things were just slow. Before he could react, Gain had him, his hand around his throat and he was suddenly in the air. Jet could see Kit forming the ball of light in his hand, but the view was blocked by the claws coming down on him. 

*** 

"It's quiet, my child, but there's also an uproar going on." 

Phong stood in the empty command room, cup of cocoa in hand. Alex stood next to him, looking at the vidscreen of a silent Mainframe. She remembered the last time she was in this room. Kit had been taken by the Ultimate Fighting League, though at the time, the staff didn't know that. And the time before, though many hours ago, days it seemed like, she was in here, learning about the history of Mainframe when the evil Megabyte had re-entered the system. And now, she was there again, watching a seemingly silent city rest, while elsewhere, a huge battle was happening.   
Specky, the only other person in the room, had been looking at system scans and said the readings of energy were nearing off the chart records and they all stemmed from Lost Angles. If that wasn't enough, the binome doctor called and said Hexadecimal had left the medical ward and they had no idea where she could be. Normally, a sprite nor binome could handle the kind of torture she been through, but they were unsure about Hex. The doctor thought she might be suffering from a concussion and that could only spell danger in her present state. 

"Do you think they handle this, Phong?" Alex asked, softly. "They're just kids. I mean, Kit and Sabrina are the oldest, but..." 

"You believe they lack the fighting skills of their parents." Phong finished. "I am inclined to agree, my child, but that was on purpose. You must believe we didn't things would get like this. We, as their parents and I, truly thought the fight was over." 

"It's not just that." she continued. "They don't need the battle scars their parents have." 

Phong bowed his head, knowing full well the scars she referred to. Though Alex knew the information, she hadn't been there, except for the recent events. She couldn't understand the war beaten heroes. "This is true, Alexandria." Phong sighed. "And I'm afraid everyone will be more affected by this than anything else." 

*** 

It was perfect. 

Just perfect. 

Gain had never felt so powerful in his whole life. This was incredible. He could feel the power surging through his body, through his circuits. He had four of five elements coursing through him. If it felt this good, what would the fifth feel like? He knew it would be glorious. And even better was the look on Bob's face as his son was lifted in the air and struck down, his energy and power drained. Gain hadn't deleted the boy. That was much, much later. And he would make sure the guardian watched. Watched as he deleted his children, his friends, his wife...deleting the ex Rider's wife would be trilling. Gain even thought about taking young Chip on that earlier offer. 

Conquest always came with power.   


It was a given. 

He thought about even letting the women live. After all, he had his own son to co-process, in order to spread his destruction after he was gone. But he needed to punish the guardian, bring justice for his father's murder. What batter way of knowing that your wife is pregnant, with the son of a virus. The thought was arousing and erotic and something he would plan later. Right now, he had one more element to get and a family and system to destroy.   
He stepped over Jet, who lay on his side and was in terrible pain. He faced the four other scattered children, who looked up at him in awe. He seemed bigger, taller, stronger. And meaner. He gave them a smile before showing his palms, aiming straight at Chip and Nikki. Chip saw this and grabbed Nikki, just a nanos before the powerful blast ripped through the wall, exposing the darkness outside. Chip saw a way out, but knew they couldn't let Gain loose, not when Mainframe was just beyond the bridge. Kit combated with a blast of his own, that didn't even seem to dent Gain in any way. Gain turned to the teen, setting his sights on him.   
Kit managed to dodge at least four blasts until one side tracked, pushing him towards Sabrina, who now groggily getting her bearings. The two crashed to the ground, both stunned. "Hey!" Chip exclaimed. "Why don't you pick on a real target?" he asked. Gain was only too happy to oblige. 

"Chip, what're you doing?" Enzo exclaimed. "Have you completely flipped your motherboard?' 

"Trust me, Zo." the boy said, flashing his uncle a smile. "I know what I'm doing." 

"You had better." his father whispered, his statement seconded by his wife's nod. 

Chip took the little energy he had to basically run circles around Gain. Gain tried his best to shot the boy, but Chip always managed to be one step ahead, though a few times were too close to comfort. He was able to reach Jet though, which had been the plan, and whisk him away to where Kit, Bri, and Nikki were. Gain watched as the boy stopped short, dropping to one knee. 

"We can't keep this up." Nikki replied, looking up at Gain, as he observed them and smiled. 

"I hate to be a null, guys," Sabrina muttered. "But I think we've had it." 

"Enjoying the show so far?" Gain taunted, throwing a look over his shoulder at the five children. 

"You know what?" Enzo said, his eyes narrowing. "You're a not so nice guy." 

Matrix rolled his eyes. "Great comeback, Zo." he said. "Now tell him that he's tall, but that's a not a good thing. It's a bad thing." 

"Look at him." Kit muttered. "Taunting us, knowing we can't win." 

"Makes you sick inside, doesn't it?" Nikki added. 

"We're not giving up, are we?" Jet asked. 

"Man, Jet Pack," Chip groaned. "We are out of ammo here. It's like my dad being surrounded by fifty viruses and no Gun. He could take out about ten by himself, but then the rest would gut him alive." 

"How's it feel, Interface?" Gain teased. "Knowing you and your family are about to delete." 

"Feels a little gooey." Bob retorted. "Like melted chocolate." 

"Make all the jokes you want, Guardian." Gain sneered. "Let's see how much of a joking mood you're in when you see what I do to your children." Walking over to him, Gain whispered in his ear, "And your wife." 

"You stay away from her." AndrAIa seethed, hearing the last statement. 

Gain turned and smiled. "You wait your turn." 

Gain turned back to the five children who either sat or lay on the ground, watching his every move and unable to do anything. He smiled, sensing their fear and hatred for him. It only made the task he was about to perform just as good. Maybe a full blast, but then that would be too quick, too easy. He wanted them to suffer, like he had. What could he do to them, to make them feel pain? The girls he had an idea, but the boys...he wanted something special for them. Wanted them to feel the same pain he had felt. Just when he figured out the perfect way of torture, a voice silenced them. 

"Who told you you could come in here?" 

Gain's head snapped up, while the others smiled. 

"Looks like we're gonna get some help, gang." Kit replied, watching Gain look around for the unknown voice. 

"I asked you a question!" the voice roared. 

"Here's my answer." Gain replied. "Byte me." 

"How rude." 

A blast struck Gain hard in the chest, throwing him back against a wall. "Hurts, don't it?" Sabrina taunted. Gain shook his head clear and tried to focus. When he did, he saw the smooth white face of the woman who he had met and tried to murder his first second in the system. She was staring face to face at him, a small smile on her lips. "Hello." she said. Suddenly the smile turned to a harsh and raging look, as Hexadecimal lifted in the air and shot downwards. Gain moved from his place, but did not escape a partial blast from the impact. 

"Should we give her a hand?" Sabrina asked, watching as Hex began a long whoop ASCII session on Gain. 

"Yeah." Jet agreed. "But we gotta attack him all at once. Phong said, in unity there's strength. If we keep attacking him separately, he's gonna get the upper hand again!" 

"Jet's right." Kit said. "We attack him with everything we got, understand? No one gets out of here until he's taken care of." 

The group nodded and began to advance on Gain, who had struck Hex and had her down. "You shouldn't hit girls, you know." Jet replied, standing to Gain's side. Gain turned and smiled, allowing Hex to stand and began focusing her energy. 

"No Hex." Sabrina said, from behind the virus. "This is our fight. And this time, no more nice kids." 

"if you could be so kind as to release our parents, though." Kit replied, standing in between Hex and Gain. "That could be helpful." 

"You're taking on a powerful virus, young sprite." Hex replied. 

"Well, he's taking on five powerful kids." Chip retorted. "No more games. Time to kick some virus ASCII." 

"Let's go." Nikki said. 

Gain was now surrounded, but that didn't lessen his mood. He laughed, straight away. "I'll give you all credit for your persistence." he chuckled. "You're not so easy to take out. You've really given me a challenge with my stay here. It'll be an honor to watch you all die!" The virus exploded in a rage, his energy focused clearly on Kit. Then came the attack, from all sides. Gain was hit by repeated blasts and now he was being stung by something. As he turned, Chip ran a well placed kick by the virus, stunning him, but angering him even more. But the assault didn't stop. All five put everything they had into knocking Gain off his feet, while Hex freed the others. 

There was nothing they could do but watch. 

Gain tried to hold off the onslaught, but losing strength. The powers he acquired were slowly taking a toll on his circuits and were causing some slight discomfort. The others as well were losing too. Their energy already drained, it was taking a great toll to keep up their attack. The four stood, hands trained, powers blasting their way at Gain, while Chip ran the circles, keeping him occupied in case someone dropped out. But even he was becoming weak and he wasn't going as fast as he had. With an enraged scream, something in Gain gave way and he slowly fell to the ground.   
The first to fall was Jet, who fell backwards on the floor, breathing deeply. In succession, it was Nikki, then Sabrina, then Kit and Chip, all exhausted from their ordeal. It was slow, but finally a round of happy cries and hugs went around. "Mom, did you see me? Did you see me, Mom?" Chip questioned, as AndrAIa gave him a once over. The boy looked out of it, but yet he still wanted to make sure his parents had seen him in action. Sabrina laid her head on her father's chest and closed her eyes. 

"I'm so wiped out right now." she sighed, letting Matrix wrap an arm around her. 

Dot hugged her two small children tightly, needing to hug them. Bob slung an arm around his eldest son and hugged him lightly, not to hurt his already fragile body. "You okay?" he asked. Kit nodded, wiping his forehead. 

"Just out of it, I guess." he whispered. He looked over at the limp, but breathing body of Gain. "What're we gonna do with him?" 

"We'll figure that out later." Bob replied. "Right now, I think we should just relax, get some downtime. We'll take care of him later." 

_Right now, I need to spend time with my family._   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Epilogue

**Elemental Force**

**Epilogue**

  
  


The next second proved to be a happy one. The night hadn't been restless for five sprites, they were able to sleep with no interruptions. Dot called the Little Bit Elementary to say that Chip and the twins wouldn't be coming in that morning. Truth be told, they were all still asleep, their energy drained. It was late afternoon before Kit stumbled upstairs into the Diner, still in his pajamas. Slowly, all five children had managed to make it to the restaurant, feeling some what renewed, but also still tired.   
It was only then the announcement of Enzo and Alex's engagement was known. Chip had overheard it, but had been sworn to secrecy. Finally they had something to cheer and be proud about. It was in the Diner Enzo made an official proposal in front of friends and family, to which Alex of course said yes. Their happiness was only tempered when Jet asked about Gain. Bob actually smiled and said Hex was watching him, but that she promised not to do_ too _much damage to him. 

"That leaves another question." Dot mused. 

"You mean just one?" Sabrina asked. 

"What _are _we planning to do with him?" 

"I guess we'll have to put him in a holding cell." Bob suggested. 

"Will that hold him?" AndrAIa questioned. 

"He's a criminal, Andri." Bob stated. "I think attempted murder is a pretty good reason for him to be there." 

"But with his powers, Dad, who knows what he could do." Kit replied. "Unless Hex has plans on completely riding him of_ our _powers, we could be in future trouble." 

The room was silent, as all pondered this. 

"Great way to bring the room down, Kit." Chip replied, sarcastically. "Thanks." 

"Look," Dot said. "As long as we get him out of Mainframe." 

"And then what?" Matrix asked. "He goes postal on some other system?" 

"I don't think so." Jet replied. "He knows where we are, what we are. Why go to some other system when he can just come after us again?" 

"That isn't going to happen." Matrix stated. 

"This is getting us no where, gang." Bob stressed. "For now, someone's gonna have to go to Lost Angles and retrieve Gain before Hex does something I'll deeply regret." 

"Don't worry about it." Matrix said. "We'll go get him. Enzo, Kit, Sabrina, and I. We'll bring him to the P.O." 

The way he said it and the looks he gave the trio sent shivers up Dot's spine. Though she didn't want them too, knowing what Gain could do to Bri and Kit, in a much bigger way, she wanted Matrix to handle it. "Hey, I'll go too!" Chip piped up. "We're on the way home. I'll go for company." 

"No Chip." AndrAIa said, in no uncertain terms. 

"But Mom..." 

"No." 

"Aw, AndrAIa, let him go." Matrix said. "I'll watch him and if Gain tries anything, I'll be prepared. Don't worry." 

*** 

It was late when Hexadecimal transported a dazed and rather angry Alexander Gain from her lair to Floating Point Park. She had gotten a vidwindow from Bob, saying Matrix would meet her there. Sure enough, as she popped out of space, with Gain tied the same way as his prisoners, Matrix and four others waited for her. 

"It's rather late for you children to be out, don't you think, dears?" she asked, practically ignoring Matrix. 

"We have some final business to take care of." Kit replied, giving Gain the evil eye. 

"We'll take him from here, Hex." Matrix growled, grabbing Gain and shoving him towards Enzo and Sabrina, who took a firm hold on his arms. "Thanks for your help." 

Hex regarded him with a smirk. "It was my pleasure, renegade." she said. "Remember, don't call me. I'll find you." With a loud cackle, she disappeared. 

"Come on." Matrix said, walking away, Gain being pulled behind him. 

They walked through the quiet streets, Matrix looking around for anyone that could see them. Finally, they reached a long, dark alleyway. The renegade stopped, allowing enough room for the trio and Gain to get through. Chip stood looking out into the darkened street. "You know what to do?" Matrix asked, his eyes also focused on the dark system. 

"I have a pretty good idea." Chip replied, looking up at his father. The boy watched as Matrix turned and walked into the alley, sounds of a muffled struggle coming to his ears. 

*** 

AndrAIa heard the muffle sounds of talk coming from the living room. She put down the read me and went to investigate. Matrix, Enzo, and Chip stood talking. Rather, Matrix and Enzo were talking, Chip was leaning against his father's leg, apparently asleep. "I know you can't be comfortable like that." she said, grinning at the sight. Matrix looked down and couldn't surpress his grin either. 

"Hey Junior, wanna go to bed?" he asked, ruffling the boy's hair under his cap. 

"I'm not even..." Chip started, but a yawn interrupted him. "...tired." 

"Come on, Chipper." AndrAIa said, softly, pulling the boy towards her. Looking up, she said, "And I expect you in bed too, Mister." 

Matrix chuckled and kissed her gently. "I will." he said, brushing a hand across her cheek. 

"You too, Zo." she said, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. With that, she lead Chip to the hallway and to his room. 

The brothers watched as she left and turned the light off. "Do you think she knows?" Enzo asked. 

"No." Matrix said. "But she will." 

As the room became darker, two pairs of viral green eyes shown in the night. 

THE END? 


End file.
